El conquistador de dragones
by Zel-Ol
Summary: ¿Qué tal si existiera otra persona que montara un furia nocturna?, El flautista, una leyenda de un domador de dragones, resulta ser un chico de trece años quien proviene de una familia que entiende el lenguaje de los dragones, usando su peculiar flauta buscada por muchos, su presencia traerá nuevas aventuras al joven líder de Berk. Esta historia ocurre DESPUES DE HTTYD 2, SPOILERS!
1. Otro furia nocturna

**_Como ya saben la trama principal ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus debidos autores, esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento de los fans como yo de HTTYD_**

**_Cap. 1 Otro furia nocturna_**

Aquel día parecía el más común de todos, luego de poco más de un año de ser el nuevo líder de Berk se había acostumbrado a todo lo que debía hacer un líder, aunque no por ello dejaba de lado la Academia para entrenar dragones. Las historias sobre el conquistador de dragones se comenzaron a expandir como humo hacia los líderes de otros clanes, los cuales creaban leyendas diciendo que él tenía un ejército de dragones a su merced, aunque no era del todo mentira.

Luego de la muerte de su padre y de que su inseparable amigo Chimuelo se convirtiera en el dragón alfa, decidieron que todos los dragones que antes habitaban en la cueva de hielo podrían vivir en una isla cercana. La madre de Hipo se pasaba mucho tiempo en ella, cuidando a los dragones más débiles, mientras que Hipo en sus tiempos libres creaba prótesis para los dragones lastimados y con ayuda de los otros jinetes de dragones los iban enseñando poco a poco a convivir con humanos. Ahora había poco más de media centena de jinetes, todos entrenados especialmente por Hipo y por su madre para que pudiesen montar correctamente a la especie de dragón con la que mejor congeniaran.

Hipo no dejaba de buscar, su hogar estaba en paz, pero aún le debía a su mejor amigo la promesa que tenían desde varios años atrás: _"Te prometo que encontraré a otros furia nocturna, algo me dice que no eres el último."_ Quien diría que para cumplir su promesa tendría que pasar por muchos problemas.

Cinco meses atrás se había esparcido el rumor de cierto jinete de dragones que endulzaba el sabor del viento con su flauta y que era capaz de domar a cualquier tipo de dragón con tan solo utilizar el sonido de su instrumento para ganarse la confianza de ellos. En un principio el joven líder de Berk no le tomo importancia, pensó que simplemente era un rumor, como los que se esparcían acerca de él y "Sus ojos tan verdes y aterradores como los de un dragón", pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, el rumor se hacía más latente en toda la isla, incluso en las islas vecinas con las que comerciaba hablaban de aquel misterioso jinete.

-¿Le conoces?, ¿O acaso es una leyenda basada en ti, Conquistador de dragones?-le preguntó una vez el Jefe de una de las tribus con la que más comercio tenía Berk.

-Creo que estaría consiente si pudiera controlar a los dragones con el sonido de una flauta.-dijo de manera sarcástica ante lo dicho por el otro líder.

-Tu padre nunca mintió acerca de tu peculiar humor, pero creo que hay algo interesante en la historia que a todos nos hace pensar que quien la creó se basó en ti.-dijo de forma misteriosa el gran hombre vikingo.

-¿De qué se trata Grim El sabio?-preguntó llamándolo por su título, aunque no estaba muy animado a escuchar.

-Últimamente se ha dicho que el jinete monta un furia nocturna.-con eso acaparó la atención del castaño, mientras que el hombre rubio pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hipo.- Surca los cielos envueltos en oscuridad llamando con su flauta a todo dragón que se embriague por su música.-habló como gran narrador contando una leyenda.- O al menos eso es lo último que se ha sabido de él, también cuentan que el reúne los dragones para intentar protegerlos de los clanes que aun los cazan como trofeos, por eso pensé en ti, lleva una armadura hecha con piel y escamas de dragones que no pudo salvar.-hizo una pausa y continuó su historia.- Esconde la mitad de su rostro debajo de una máscara oscura, con una capucha sobre su cabeza. Creo que se parece demasiado a ti.

-Un furia nocturna…-eso era lo que más le interesaba a Hipo.- De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?, digo, sigue siendo solo una leyenda.

-Quien sabe, varios miembros de mi tribu e incluso de otras más aseguran ver su imagen pasando como un rayo negro antes del anochecer.-dijo con voz dramática.- Tal vez te han visto volar y creen que eres él, pero lo curioso es que todos concuerdan en lo mismo, cuando lo han visto pasar, una dulce melodía se escucha en el aire por unos segundos.

Esa era la parte más irreal para Hipo, ¿Cómo podría alguien montar un dragón tan veloz como un furia nocturna y tocar una flauta mientras lo hace? La idea de la furia nocturna le llamaba la atención, pero solo eran rumores que iban de boca en boca.

-Bueno, si es real o no por el momento no es lo importante, no falta mucho para el invierno, necesito conseguir toda la comida suficiente para que mi gente sobreviva, y eso es lo principal, ahora que chimuelo es el dragón alfa debe hacer lo mismo por los dragones que ahora le siguen, así que una simple leyenda no debe distraernos, ¿O no amigo?-le dijo a su dragón, que hasta entonces se había mantenido mirando fijamente el paisaje.- ¿Amigo?, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo acercándose al dragón, que se posicionó y lanzó un gran rugido al cielo, donde ya empezaba el atardecer.

Hipo volteo hacia donde dirigía su rugido su inseparable amigo, y entonces lo vio, justo como lo había mencionado Grim. Fue por unos segundos pero lo vio pasar, podía reconocer una silueta así en donde sea, una furia nocturna, iba a una velocidad menor a la de Chimuelo, probablemente no estaba bien entrenado o estaba lastimado. En esos segundos que tardo en pasar, efectivamente se escuchó una dulce melodía, el hecho de que el mar estuviera en calma y no interfirieran otros ruidos en ese momento ayudó a que escuchara claramente la tonada, Chimuelo también la escucho y justo antes de que la imagen del jinete y el furia nocturna desaparecieran, un gran rugido se escuchó, sin duda era el de la especie de Chimuelo.

El castaño volteó a ver a su dragón, que lo miró con ojos de súplica, mientras lo aventaba con su cabeza, incitándolo a que lo montara para ir a buscar a aquel dragón y su misterioso jinete.

-Al parecer no eres tu del que hablaban… al menos sabemos que no es del todo mentira, quien sabe y realmente pueda controlar a los dragones con su música.-comento el hombre que era a lo mucho trece años mayor que Hipo.

-Tal vez por eso iba más lento, lo suficiente para que se escuchara la melodía y lo vieran, pero igualmente más rápido que un vuelo de dragón común.-habló para sí mismo Hipo, luego volteó a ver a su amigo.- ¿Te diste cuenta de la trayectoria?, Se dirigía a Berk, no me importa si es verdad su leyenda, pero mientras alguien con dragón de ese tipo que se dirija a mi tierra sin previo aviso es enemigo, vamos Chimuelo, tenemos que averiguar sus intenciones.- se subió al dragón que estaba impaciente por salir volando.- Cubeta, por favor encárgate de llevar el cargamento sano y salvo a Berk, tienes a un dragón tipo roca contigo para cualquier emergencia.-después miro al otro líder.- Grim El sabio, gracias por tu información y por el trato de hoy, nos veremos después.

-Naciste para ser líder Hipo, buena suerte, conquistador de dragones.-se despidió con la mano Grim.

-Gracias.-dijo Hipo antes de ponerse su casco y salir volando encima de chimuelo.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

La luna se mostraba en lo alto cuando Hipo y Chimuelo decidieron dejar de buscar, incluso el castaño pensó que ver a aquel dragón y su jinete fue una ilusión, pero su amigo se mostraba bastante animado a pesar de no haber alcanzado a la misteriosa furia nocturna.

-Lo siento amigo, nos tardamos en despegar, era obvio que en cuanto se hiciera notar saldría a toda velocidad.-el dragón le lamio la cara mientras daba saltos feliz.- Veo que te alegra saber que no eres el ultimo.-le acarició la cabeza al dragón.- Mañana le buscaremos de nuevo, ¿Esta bien?-Hipo sonrió y salió rumbo a Berk.

Su casa se encontraba en la parte más alta de la isla, donde se había construido un área especial para aterrizar y despegar, luego de la casi destrucción de Berk por parte de Drago, un montón de cosas nuevas se habían agregado a la isla. La Academia era aún más grande, se había construido un establo principal para los dragones de todos los jinetes, era donde todos salían a volar con sus compañeros, Hipo tenía la exclusividad de tener su propio gran establo, que ahora Chimuelo compartía con Tormenta, era casi una casa confeccionada para ambos.

Él y Astrid tenían apenas tres meses de haberse casado, luego de un año y medio de estar comprometidos, la chica rubia le había dicho a Hipo que esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para que él se recuperara de la muerte de Estoico, pero luego de que la aldea volviera a estar como antes decidieron entre ambos que era buen momento, no solo celebrar su matrimonio, sino conmemorar un año de paz en la isla de Berk.

Decidió dar una vuelta por la isla para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, un momento antes de ir rumbo a su casa se escuchó un gran rugido, sin previo aviso, Chimuelo voló rápidamente en dirección opuesta, a un área apartada en Berk, en el bosque, Hipo no hizo nada por detenerlo y lo dejó volar por su cuenta, aterrizó y comenzó a rugir, llamando al otro furia nocturna. Segundos después comenzó a correr y el castaño lo siguió hasta un lugar cerca del valle en donde se conocieron. Ahí, cerca de la orilla, estaba recostado un dragón negro totalmente reconocible para ambos, un gran furia nocturna, parecía que escondía algo entre sus alas.

Hipo dejo en el suelo todas sus armas, mientras que Chimuelo se acercaba de forma alegre al dragón. El castaño también se acercó sigiloso, casi totalmente agachado con el brazo estirado, una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente dejo de moverse para que el dragón hiciera contacto, a los segundos sintió la escamosa piel del dragón en su palma y sonrió, después llevó su mano al mentón y comenzó a acariciar, enseguida, el dragón se volteo feliz mientras abría la boca que aparentaba no tener dientes.

-Hola, amigo, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Dónde quedó tu jinete?-mientras seguía acariciándolo, Chimuelo estaba demasiado feliz por encontrar a alguien más de su especie como para encelarse, después de todo, ya había visto demasiadas veces como Hipo lograba la confianza de otros dragones.

La furia nocturna abrió sus alas y mostro un cuerpo envuelto en una capa de piel de dragón, respiraba profundamente, como si nunca haya escuchado los rugidos de su dragón, tal vez acostumbrado a ellos. El castaño miro fijamente a la figura, no parecía muy grande, tenía el tamaño de él mismo hace casi una década, caminó con sigilo, tal como él había enseñado su madre para no alarmar a los dragones, mientras que los ojos del compañero del jinete lo seguían detenidamente, pero de igual manera veía feliz a Chimuelo.

-Thunder, es hora de dormir, por la mañana buscaremos al conquistador de dragones, no te preocupes.- habló en sueños la figura encapuchada, la cual parecía que abrazaba una especie de bolsa de piel común.

-Thunder… buen nombre para un dragón de tu clase.-habló en voz baja para que el dragón le escuchara, se acercó más y pudo ver que el joven jinete no llevaba la máscara para cubrir su rostro, con ayuda de la luna pudo distinguir su pequeño mentón color claro, justo cuanto iba a quitarle la capucha el chico reaccionó y por casualidad se volteó en dirección de Hipo.

Pudo ver su joven cara, no podría tener más de catorce o trece años, tenía pestañas pronunciadas y piel clara, su cabello era rubio.- Quien lo diría, la leyenda que tanto se escucha se basa en un chico flautista.-habló para sí mismo, después siguió inspeccionando al dragón y se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo volver a sonreír debajo del casco que le cubría el rostro.- Dudo mucho que él sepa que eres una chica, ¿Verdad? .-acercándose a la cara del dragón.- Mi amigo de aquí es un chico, son posiblemente los dos últimos en su especie… bueno, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo bromeando, Chimuelo lo empujo, casi indignado e Hipo terminó cayendo de lleno en la cara de la dragona.- Le estoy preguntando a la dama, no te alteres amigo.-habló riéndose mientras se levantaba y acercaba su oreja a la boca de ella.- ¿Qué dices?, ¿Te interesa?, seguramente es el dragón más atractivo que has visto, o tal vez ya te diste cuenta que es el dragón alfa de cientos de dragones que viven aquí y en la isla más cercana, a tan solo cinco minutos en vuelo de dragón.- ambos dragones rugieron y lo aventaron en direcciones distintas, ocasionando que esta vez diera contra el suelo.

-Solo bromeo, pero deberían tomar en cuenta mi propuesta.-volviendo a reír.

-Thunder, ¿Con quién hablas?-dijo una voz un tanto aguda que se iba levantando dando un gran bostezo, al abrir los ojos noto a Chimuelo, que fue hacia él y lo lamió en la cara, causando que su capucha callera, mostrando su corta melena rubia y sus profundos ojos azules.- Tu eres…-el chico estaba atónito, mientras acariciaba a un Chimuelo feliz.

La dragona se puso de pie, dejando en el suelo al chico, a merced de Chimuelo que no paraba de lamerlo.- Vamos amigo, sé que te cae bien pero es suficiente.- Hipo no lo había visto bien ya que el casco que aún no se quitaba le disminuía la visibilidad con tan poca luz en el ambiente.

Al momento en que el dragón hizo caso fue hacia el castaño y lo acarició con su cabeza, la dragona hizo lo mismo, para la gran sorpresa del rubio que se levantó, dejando su bolsa de piel de lado.- ¿Realmente eres tú?, ¿El conquistador de dragones?-

-El mismo, así que supongo que tú eres del que tanto se ha hablado los últimos meses, "El flautista, domador de dragones".-dijo fingiendo una voz parecida a la de Grim el sabio, Chimuelo rio al escuchar la mala imitación de Hipo.- No lo hice tan mal, o al menos no tan mal como Astrid imitándome.-mientras reía al lado de Chimuelo, Thunder y el rubio no entendían la broma de Hipo.

-Me llamo Erik Black y él es mi dragón, Thunder.-se presentó el chico haciendo una reverencia, algo que le pareció extraño al joven líder y su inseparable amigo, que se voltearon a ver, Chimuelo rio e Hipo se aguantó las ganas debajo de su máscara.

-Amigo, no seas maleducado, es obvio que viene de otras tierras.-habló solemnemente.- Mi nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, soy el líder de esta isla, llamada Berk, hijo del gran Estoico el Basto, Bienvenido seas en el nombre de Odín.-habló de manera solemne, Chimuelo rugió, acompañando la presentación del castaño.

El chico no pudo evitar su cara de asombro, al correr un poco para estar cerca de Hipo, el joven pudo notar lo desgastadas y raídas de las ropas del rubio, frunció un poco el ceño y sin decir una palabra le quitó la capa con la piel de dragón, la observó de cerca y luego lo miró detenidamente, se notaba que tenía tiempo sin comer bien. Se quitó el casco, causando otro asombro no solo en el adolescente, sino en su dragona, que rugió como si estuviera realmente impresionada. Con semblante serio le tomo por los hombros, casi podía sentir los huesos del chico.

-¿Y tus padres?, ¿Qué clase de adulto deja que un niño ande por ahí con ropa así de desgastada y tan mal alimentado?-preguntó preocupado, Erik se sonrojó avergonzado, era la primera persona en un buen tiempo que mostraba algún tipo de preocupación por él.

-Hace casi dos años, mis padres murieron intentando salvar a unos dragones de Drago mano dura… yo intenté volver a mi tierra con ayuda de Thunder pero entonces escuché sobre ti y tus hazañas, tiempo después tu acabaste con la amenaza de Drago y supe que debía conocerte, pero no sabía cómo encontrarte, escuche que tú también tenías un furia nocturna, pero no encontraba la manera de acercarme sin ser liquidado pensando que tal vez soy un invasor, te encontré en la isla de Grim El sabio, luego deje que me vieras y me desvanecí, si te veían entrar no sospecharían de ver otro furia nocturna así que logré esconderme aquí, ya que tardabas me quedé dormido y supongo que Thunder al oler a tu dragón decidió atraerlo.-

-Ya veo… ¿Tú también lo notaste amigo?-Chimuelo asintió, mientras volvía a lamer al adolecente que sonrió mientras intentaba quitarse la baba del dragón.- Te pareces mucho a My Lady.-dijo Hipo sonriendo tomando del mentón al chico que hizo cara de no entender.- My Lady Astrid es mi esposa, creo que para un chico es mejor dormir en una casa, ¿No lo crees?, aquí en Berk hay todo tipo de cosas para que humanos y dragones convivan, tu dragona puede dormir en el establo junto a Chimuelo, y tú puedes descansar en la habitación para invitados en mi casa.-mientras recogía la capa del chico y su bolsa de cuero, para luego dársela al rubio.

-Espera, ¿Le acabas de decir dragona?, Thunder, ¿Todo este tiempo que te conozco y eres una dama?-le preguntó a la dragona haciendo señas y algunos gestos mientras hablaba, Hipo y Chimuelo miraban curiosos la interacción entre Erik y Thunder. Ella rugió e hizo algunos movimientos de cola y con sus patas delanteras, el chico no cabía en la impresión, se golpeó la frente.- Desde que recuerdo mi padre me enseño el lenguaje de los dragones y nunca te pregunte si eras una dama, lo siento Thunder, has de pensar que soy un tonto.-mientras la abrazaba luego de hacer sus señas y gestos.- Thunder le lamio la cara.- Gracias por perdonarme.-mientras reía y la dragona le acariciaba con su cabeza.

-¿Le entiendes de verdad?-preguntó extrañado el castaño.

-Soy la cuarta generación en la línea de los Black, los primeros en descifrar el lenguaje de los dragones.-se presentó orgulloso de sí mismo. Hipo y chimuelo se miraron entre sí.- De verdad es posible, ellos nos entienden un tanto y nosotros nos acostumbramos a ciertos gestos o movimientos de ellos para saber lo que quieren, para ellos es lo mismo, el lenguaje corporal es igual de complicado y complejo que las distintas lenguas que se hablan en el mundo, todo es cuestión de lograr patrones… bueno, sería difícil explicártelo brevemente, pero yo tengo la responsabilidad desde el padre de mi abuelo a seguir completando el significado de cada rugido o movimiento de escamas de los dragones., mientras abrazaba a su bolsa de cuero con mucho cariño.

-Es impresionante…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hipo.- Bueno, mañana podremos hablar de eso en la Academia, ya es tarde, acompáñame, te guiaré a la casa principal de Berk.- mientras se subía a Chimuelo. El chico asintió febrilmente con la cabeza, se puso la capa de piel de dragón y se montó a Thunder.

Todo esto sucedía mientras que un enojado vikingo iba en su barco al lado de una tripulación temerosa de la furia del líder, se encontraban a unos kilómetros de Berk, sabiendo que si se acercaban más podrían alertar a algún dragón vigía de su presencia, el hombre maldijo al aire por haber perdido de vista al flautista y al conquistador de dragones…

**OOoOo oOoOo**

**_¿Una historia más? Sí, mi tercer fic en curso aquí en Fanfiction, la verdad es que estoy llena de imaginación y no podía contenerme a no subir un fanfic luego de ver lo genial de la segunda película de HTTYD, espero saber lo que opinan para seguirla n.n_**


	2. Sorpresas

**_Cuando hablen los dragones pondré entre comillas y en cursiva lo que se supone es lo que dicen según sus movimientos ("") parecerá como otro diálogo, para que no se confundan tanto._**

**CAP. 2 Sorpresas**

La joven rubia pensó que el de ojos verdes se había ido a volar con su inseparable amigo, ya era común que llegara cuando la luna estaba en lo alto, por lo que, ya acostumbrada, se levantó automáticamente sabiendo que era la hora de llegada de su ahora esposo, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no volvía, pasó alrededor de una hora y justo cuando se había cambiado para salir con su dragona a buscarlo tocaron la puerta, suspiro aliviada, para dar paso a su enojo y reclamarle al castaño por haber logrado que ella se preocupara, abrió la puerta e iba a gritarle, pero Hipo la tomó por sorpresa y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que se prolongó varios segundos. Hipo la tomo por la cintura, mientras que ella con sus brazos lo rodeo por el cuello.

— My Lady, hay una gran sorpresa en el establo. — le dijo luego de separarse de ella. —Ponte esto un momento.- le paso un pañuelo, Astrid aun desconcertada se lo puso, luego sintió la mano de el sobre la de ella, para después empezar a guiarla. —No lo vas a creer aunque lo veas, ¡Es increíble!— habló emocionado.

— Son pocas cosas las que te ponen de ese humor, ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó ella mientras se abrazaba al brazo del castaño y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Mejor te lo muestro.-dejo de caminar y se puso atrás de ella para quitarle el pañuelo. — Abre los ojos lentamente. — le susurró al oído, algo que le causó un escalofrío a la rubia, pero hizo caso y entonces contuvo un grito ahogado, frente a ella un par de furias nocturnas mirándola de forma curiosa.

Chimuelo se acercó y la acarició con su cabeza, mientras que Thunder se mantuvo en su lugar, por un momento Astrid creyó que veía doble y pestañeó varias veces, pero al ver que no era mentira, se posicionó como le había enseñado Hipo y dejo su mano a una distancia considerable de la dragona, que tardo unos segundos en acercar su cabeza a la palma de Astrid, después de ver que Thunder la aceptaba se acercó con más confianza y le acarició la barbilla.

— Eres real, otro furia nocturna. —dijo alegre, mientras seguía tocando a la dragona que poco después se tumbó patas arriba mientras que Astrid le acariciaba el vientre. — ¡Y es una chica! —dijo al verla más de cerca. — ¿Dónde la encontraste Hipo? — preguntó volteando a ver a su esposo que se acercó igual de alegre.

— La verdad es que nosotros los encontramos a ellos. — habló una voz diferente, Astrid se iba a poner a la defensiva pero Hipo la detuvo.

— Es su jinete, todos lo conocen como el Flautista. — el chico de ojos azules se bajó la capucha y sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Erik Black y ella es Thunder. — la dragona rugió, afirmando lo que decía el chico y se acercó a él rodeándolo con su cola.

— ¿De verdad es él?, cuando hablaban de esa leyenda creí que solo la habían inventado basándose en ti. — mirando al castaño.

— Yo tampoco lo creía, pero tiene una furia nocturna y bueno, le dije que me mostrara lo que podía hacer con su flauta una vez llegáramos aquí. — le explicó brevemente.

Erik saco de entre sus ropas una larga flauta que ambos vikingos no conocían, además de que la tocaba de forma diferente, tenía el instrumento de forma horizontal en lugar de forma vertical, posicionó el instrumento debajo de sus labios, dejando a los dos jóvenes con una ceja alzada ante el raro instrumento de viento, tomo aire y comenzó a tocar. La suave melodía inundó los oídos de ambos, que se sorprendieron al ver como Chimuelo y Tormenta se acercaron a Eirk para rodearlo y sentarse lo más cerca posible para escuchar la música. Astrid comenzó a moverse un poco desde donde estaba sentada, le parecía una melodía perfecta para bailar, se levantó de su lugar e incitó a Hipo a hacerlo, que no quitaba la mirada de donde los dragones se mantenían calmados escuchando.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el castaño cuando la de ojos azules le tomo de las manos y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música, Hipo, torpemente le seguía el paso al no entender.

—Intentando bailar contigo, relájate gran líder de Berk. — habló ella bromeando en una sonrisa, causando que esta vez él se enfocara en su esposa.

Segundos después, Hipo ya seguía el ritmo de Astrid y ella reía un poco al ver que Tormenta trataba de imitarlos, Chimuelo se encontraba calmado, cerca de la dragona, mientras la volteaba a ver de reojo.

— Mira al parecer Chimuelo se muere por estar así con Thunder. — le dijo Hipo a la rubia en un susurro.

Vieron como de a poco Erik salía del establo, se quedó afuera tocando, pero aun adentro escuchaban bien la melodía y siguieron bailando, los dragones siguieron al rubio y poco después se dieron cuenta que tenían más compañía, unos bebes de una Pesadilla monstruosa se unieron, después llegó el Brinca nubes de la madre de Hipo. Al escuchar más dragones afuera Hipo y Astrid salieron a ver, unos segundos después también había un par de Gronckles, ambos de los vecinos más cercanos, cuando acabó la melodía Erik se encontraba rodeado de dragones, que al parecer le pedían que siguiera tocando.

—Lo siento chicos, será mañana, ya es tarde, y solo quería que el conquistador de dragones viera como el sonido de esta flauta los atrae. —dijo sonriendo mientras los miraba, el Brinca nubes se acercó de forma solemne, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y sus alas, sin quitar la mirada del rubio. — ¿Esto?, lo hizo mi abuelo cuando era joven, es una flauta única en su tipo. — Astrid veía con una ceja alzada la tranquilidad con la que Erik veía al Brinca nubes, como si realmente le entendiera, lo más raro era que el de ojos azules tomo una posición muy parecida a la que le había enseñado Hipo para acercarse sin problemas a cualquier tipo de dragón, hizo un movimiento con sus piernas y sus manos mientras hablaba, el brinca nubes hizo un breve rugido, otro movimiento de alas y un rugido más prolongado. — Si, por supuesto que está a mi total resguardo, no la dejaría por ahí, esto sería mortal para los caza dragones. —

— ¿Tú le entiendes?, ¿Cómo es que…? — apenas podía articular palabras Astid, viendo como el Brinca Nubes parecía entender completamente lo que pronunciaba con su boca Erik, hizo un gorgoteo y acercó sus grandes ojos a la rubia.

—Dice que para él es igual de raro, ya que ni siquiera… ¿Valka dijiste? —el dragón asintió. — Si, que ni siquiera Valka le entiende con tanta exactitud, aunque no sé quién es Valka.

—Erik entiende el lenguaje de los dragones y puede transmitir lo que les quiere decir a ellos de la misma forma. — Explicó como había entendido el castaño, Astrid volteó a verlo mientras él se acercaba. — En su familia llevan varias generaciones descifrando sus movimientos y rugidos. —

—Todo lo que quieran saber está aquí.-de su bolsa de piel saco un gran libro, ya le parecía a Hipo que esa bolsa pesaba demasiado. — Mi trabajo como el último en la línea sucesoria es terminarlo y que mejor lugar para descifrar todo esto que en Berk, el paraíso de humanos y dragones viviendo en paz. — mientras acariciaba al Brinca nubes. — Este chico de aquí dice que ayudará mientras siga tocando mi flauta. —comenzó a reír un poco. — Si supieran todo el trabajo que le costó a mi abuelo conseguir hacer el instrumento con los sonidos que les gustara a los dragones, él era un experto en cuanto a los dragones escupe hielo, no solo la enorme Salvajibestia que ustedes conocen, existen aproximadamente 5 especies reconocidas de dragones que escupen hielo. — los dragones le miraban atentos, sin siquiera moverse mientras Erik hacia toda clase de movimientos para que ellos le entendieran. — El más pequeño de la clase escupe hielo son del doble de tamaño de los Brinca nubes, al norte del mundo, donde existen aún miles de dragones que los siguen como los alfa, los más poderosos dragones, ellos a diferencia de todos ustedes son aprueba de fuego incluso por dentro, construyen nidos gigantes congelados para todos los dragones sin hogar.

Incluso Hipo ponía mucha atención al relato del chico rubio, hasta que su joven esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos con un corto beso en los labios. —Sé que es otro adicto a los dragones como tú, pero le recuerdo al líder de Berk que mañana tendrá una visita importante por parte de varios jefes de las tribus vecinas y creo que deberías dormir lo suficiente. —

— Lo siento Astrid, esto de encontrar a Erik y lo del lenguaje de los dragones hizo que me olvidara por un rato la importante reunión de mañana. — Astrid rodó los ojos divertida, no era la primera vez que tenía que recordarle algo importante al de ojos verdes

—Jefes de tribus vecinas… —repitió Erik. — Creo que deberían poner el doble de vigilancia, a unos kilómetros de aquí vi unas naves sospechosas.

— ¿Tenían algún emblema en sus velas? — preguntó seriamente el castaño.

— Ninguno, era más bien una nave de cazadores de dragones anónimos. —

—Seguramente quieren sabotear lo de mañana, no es cualquier reunión, los jefes que vienen quieren negociar con Berk las nuevas armaduras ligeras hechas con escamas de dragón y la posibilidad de que algunos de nuestros constructores acepten hacerles unos establos en sus islas para empezar a criar dragones. —habló más para sí mismo que para los demás. — Además, también querían ver a mi madre, ella es quien se encarga de la isla cercana donde están todos los dragones que salvo y los últimos que hemos encontrado, seguramente también desean preguntarle acerca de los cuidados de los dragones e incluso llevarse algunos para probar la convivencia con ellos.

—Prácticamente es una reunión donde las islas que han visto la prosperidad de Berk gracias a la ayuda de los dragones quieren probar nuestro estilo de vida. —resumió para un confundido Erik, ya que Hipo hablaba casi en susurro para sí mismo. — Vamos líder responsable, prepárate, yo iré con Bocón para que prenda la alarma de reunión urgente. — le dijo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y subirse en Tormenta para ir rumbo a la casa del herrero y dentista de dragones.

—Erik necesito tu ayuda.-mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. —Nunca había podido hacer esto, pero necesito que le digas instrucciones precisas a Chimuelo por mi parte, ¿Está bien? —el chico asintió. — De acuerdo, ya que es el dragón alfa, señala especialmente eso, le encanta que se lo recuerde, necesito que le avise a los dragones mejor entrenados de la isla que vayan a revisar si hay presencia sospechosa en un par de kilómetros a la redonda de la isla, luego de eso tendrán que ayudar a los dragones vigía que se encuentran en las partes con mejor vista en Berk.

El chico volvió a asentir y comenzó a hacer señas a Chimuelo que asentía a lo que decía el chico con sus movimientos, Erik hablaba muy bajo, tal vez solo para relacionar un movimiento con una palabra, un par de minutos después de haber terminado Chimuelo se irguió y rugió varias veces de forma muy fuerte al Brinca nubes, o segundo al mando como le gustaba llamarle Hipo, el dragón de cuatro alas hizo lo mismo a los otros dragones presentes y salieron volando rumbo a la isla, Chimuelo, orgulloso de haber dado instrucciones exactas regresó con Hipo, que aún se impresionaba sobre la facilidad del adolescente para comunicarse con los dragones.

— Tienes que prestarme ese libro para leerlo. — habló Hipo mientras sonreía. — Erik.-esta vez le llamo de forma solemne, casi como una orden, el rubio aún desconcertado volteó. — Indícale a Chimuelo que necesitas ropa adecuada, él sabrá que hacer, cuando estés cambiado le dirás que te lleve al gran salón en compañía de Thunder, el conoce donde está, lleva tu capa, el libro y la flauta por favor.

—Está bien. — dijo mientras que Hipo se acomodaba la armadura y sus armas en el lugar adecuado.

El de ojos verdes entro un momento a la gran casa al lado del establo de los dragones y salió con un cascó con cuernos y una capa de piel de dragón, tenía unas hombreras de metal relucientes, se veía que estaba grabado un símbolo de un dragón, muy similar a la silueta de un furia nocturna, tal vez era el símbolo de la clase donde estaban clasificados, encima de su pierna ortopédica llevaba una bota, se veía como todo gran líder vikingo, aunque su armadura y la capa hacían resaltar que no era un vikingo cualquiera.

—No tardes demasiado, cuando llegues, espera a que te nombre para entrar, primero necesito explicarles lo que vamos a hacer y comunicarles tu estadía aquí. —

—De acuerdo, ¿Pero cómo planeas nombrarme? —

—El flautista, Erik Blak. — para luego reírse, otra vez intentando imitar a Grim El sabio. —Bueno no con esa voz exactamente, pero tu entiendes. — Chimuelo lo empujo por la espalda. —Ya voy, no te desesperes amigo, solo estoy haciendo tiempo para que todos se reúnan, en un rato nos vemos. — dijo por último para luego comenzar a caminar.

— Thunder, ¿Podrías esperarme aquí afuera?, no tardaré mucho. — le dijo a la dragona.

_— "Esta bien, no tardes, quiero ver las caras de los humanos de aquí al vernos"_ _—_parecía emocionada

—Chimuelo, Hipo pidió que me encontraras ropa adecuada, ¿Podrías guiarme? — le preguntó.

_— "¿Con qué ropa adecuada he?, me pregunto si se referirá a… ¡Ya sé!, sígueme niño" —_mientras que comenzaba a caminar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Thunder, que se la regresó con un rugido amigable.

—De hecho, soy un adolescente, ya sabes, ni niño ni adulto, tu seguramente conociste a Hipo en esta etapa. — le aclaró al dragón, que lo guío por una puerta especial en el establo que los dejaba entrar en la casa sin utilizar la puerta principal.

_— "Él estaba igual de debilucho que tú en ese entonces, de hecho, era repudiado por los de su misma especie, ¿Lo sabías?" — _entraron a lo que parecía una habitación de armas de todo tipo, en medio había un gran baúl, estaba lleno de estantes con prótesis te todo tipo, tanto para humanos como dragones, Erik miraba todo asombrado, pero le sorprendió aún más el comentario de Chimuelo.

— ¿En serio?, será que no puedo imaginármelo así.

_—"Ni si quiera podía levantar en alto un hacha por su cuenta"— _para luego soltar lo que sería una risa.

—Yo no creo poder hacerlo.-rascándose la nuca un tanto avergonzado. — ¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron?— preguntó curioso mientras que Chimuelo abría el gran baúl con su hocico y buscaba algo dentro.

_—"Primero ponte esto"—_le pasó una bolsa de cuero, al tomarla, Erik se dio cuenta que pesaba un tanto.

— ¿Qué hay dentro?—preguntó curioso.

_—"Ropa adecuada"-_erguido y mirándolo. — _"Vamos niño, no tenemos toda la noche"—_

— ¿Dónde me cambio?—volteando a ver a todos lados

_—"¿Necesitas privacidad frente a un dragón?"— _Rodando los ojos. — _"Discúlpeme por invadir su privacidad niño que duerme con una hembra dragón"—_un comentario perfectamente sarcástico, ese dragón parecía demasiado humano con sus comentarios.

— ¡No lo digas de esa forma!—totalmente rojo por lo que había dicho Chimuelo.

_—"Ni siquiera a Lady Astrid le incomoda"—_para luego dar un rugido de molestia.

— ¡¿Acabas de decir Lady Astrid?!—su color rojo podría compararse con el del Pesadilla Monstruosa, algo que le causó gracia a Chimuelo, los humanos podían cambiar su color según una enfermedad o sus sentimientos.

_—"Una vez mi hermano tuvo que salir de viaje por una semana sin mí, Lady Astrid estaba lastimada de una pierna, yo le ayudaba llevándole la ropa e incluso la acompañé varias veces al lago para que se lavara, Tormenta no podía ayudarle, las dos salieron heridas cuando acompañaron a mi hermano en una misión".— _explicó el dragón.—_"Además, a mí no me llama en lo más mínimo la atención la anatomía humana, Lady Astrid es la pareja de crías de mi hermano"-_

—Para los humanos no se dice así, es su esposa, es cuando un humano y una humana hacen una celebración para permanecer juntos, es cierto que terminan formando una familia, pero no nos llamamos así.—le explicó tratando de dejar de lado el hecho de que haya visto a la joven rubia desnuda.

—_"Esta bien niño sabelotodo, su esposa, o como le llama mi hermano, My Lady, para mí es Lady Astrid, no creo que a mi hermano le moleste"_ _—_

—En todo caso sería su pareja y nada más, no creo que ellos quieran pensar en bebés por el momento. —

_—"¿Bebés?, ¿Así les llaman a las crías humanas?"—_levantando lo que sería su "ceja"

—Sí, Chimuelo, así les llamamos, creo que le prestaré el libro del lenguaje de los dragones a tu hermano, será mejor que el resuelva tus dudas, aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo las mías acerca de la reproducción humana. —

_—"Reproducción, ¿No sabes cómo nacen los bebés humanos?"-_no espero la respuesta del chico y continuó_.- "Yo una vez vi como Lady Astid ayudaba a una mujer del pueblo a tener a su… bebé o como les llamen a las crías, la cuestión es que la mujer estaba recostada, con las piernas abiertas, Lady Astrid le cubría con una manta así que no veía muy bien, luego la mujer comenzó a gritar y a quejarse como si sufriera un enorme dolor, luego de unos minutos se escuchó el llanto y vi como Lady Astid de entre las sábana sacaba a un bebé lleno de un líquido rojo, mi hermano dijo que era sangre y luego casi se desmaya, tenía cara de querer vomitar, al parecer los bebés nacen de entre las piernas de las hembras humanas, o mujeres como ustedes les dicen, crecen en su estómagos llenos de sangre y por eso nacen así los bebés, sobre cómo es que se embarazan también lo sé, verás…"—_Erik lo interrumpió, seguía rojo.

—Creo que esa parte aun me quedaré con la duda por algún tiempo, no quiero saber cómo fue que lo descubriste.

_—"Es una historia muy curiosa, no tengo mucho de saberlo, mi hermano y Lady Astid…"—_

— ¡Chimuelo!, ¡Ya me voy a cambiar, ¿de acuerdo?, solo, no me sigas contando de esas cosas!—ya era suficiente para él imaginar a la hermosa esposa de Hipo desnuda siendo vista por los penetrantes ojos de ese dragón y lo último de: "mi hermano y Lady Astid" era ya demasiado explícito para él.

El dragón no entendía la reacción del chico ante ese tema, pero le causó mucha gracia y para que no se siguiera quejando le dio la espalda y espero a que se cambiara.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

En el gran salón todos se encontraban un tanto inquietos por lo que acababa de mencionar Hipo, después de todo mañana al medio día a más tardar estarían los otros líderes, era un gran momento para que la isla de Berk demostrara que los dragones y humanos podían convivir juntos y la idea de un posible ataque les preocupaba.

—Debemos de tomar esto a nuestro favor, si tienen tanta confianza como para intentar hacer algún daño a Berk, entonces les dejaremos creer que han ganado por un momento, pero antes de que causen un daño o se acerquen lo suficiente atacaremos. — explicó Hipo a todo el mundo que asintió satisfecho. —Como ya les dije, los dragones ya están revisando el perímetro de la isla, dentro de poco sabremos si encontraron algo y mientras, tengo una noticia más que darles, esta vez, a favor de la seguridad de Berk. — comenzaron a escucharse algunos murmullos, Valka, que estaba cerca escuchando miraba de forma curiosa, a la expectativa de lo que diría su hijo.

Un momento antes Astid había salido a revisar si el rubio ya había llegado, le informó a Hipo de que Erik ya estaba esperando afuera y se posicionó junto a él.

—Les presento a la persona de la que todos hablan últimamente, Erik Black, aunque ustedes lo conocen como El flautista.-nadie tuvo tiempo de preguntar, incluso Valka se levantó de su asiento y por la entrada del gran salón entro Erik montado en Thunder. Todos comenzaron a exclamar impresionados al verlo, mientras bajaba de la dragona, cohibido al ver a tantas personas.- Será nuestro nuevo miembro en la isla.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

**¿Cómo recibirán todos a Erik? ¿Le irá bien a Berk en la visita de los otros jefes? Lo sabrán muy pronto. Gracias a las personas que comentaron, nunca me imaginé que en un día conseguiría 3 comentarios :D**

**La verdad, tenía pensado continuar con este tipo de narración, pero he decidido que para el próximo capítulo me aventuraré a intentar en primera persona, siendo Hipo el que narre según su punto de vista. Para la próxima semana subiré el capítulo 3**


	3. Líder

**CAP. 3 Líder**

**_Narrado por Hipo-_**

Luego de mi frase: "Será nuestro nuevo miembro en la isla", hubo muchas exclamaciones de asombro y preguntas entre ellos, Erik se acercó rápido a nosotros, luego de ellos entro Chimuelo, quien se sentó detrás mío y de Astrid, como era su costumbre en cada reunión. Pedí silencio con voz audible y todos poco después dejaron de murmurar, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Erik se sorprendió por mi forma tan distinta de hablar, pero tenía que ser firme.

— Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla, pero en voz alta para que todos escuchen— puse mi mano en el hombro de Erik para darle confianza, él se quitó la capucha, eso logró más murmullos.

— Creo que la pregunta que nos ronda a todos es de donde saco esa furia nocturna, creíamos que Chimuelo era el último. — Dijo Eret, dirigiéndose más hacia mí, pero le indiqué con la mirada a Erik que él respondiera.

Enseguida, Erik dio un resumen de su familia, el libro del lenguaje de los dragones y dijo brevemente que su padre había encontrado a Thunder en una cueva hecha por un dragón escupe hielo cerca de su lugar de nacimiento. Todos quedaron satisfechos.

— ¿Cómo es que tu familia pudo descifrar el lenguaje de los dragones, ¿Acaso vivían en un nido?, ¿O es que…?

— Patapez, mañana podrás preguntarle todo lo que desees, pero tenemos una visita importante a la vuelta de la esquina — el asintió. — Esta noche nos preocuparemos por hacer rondas por la isla, los jinetes del grupo 1 serán los que comiencen, dentro de dos horas el grupo dos los suplirá, no queda mucho para el amanecer. Se ha acabado la reunión

Vi que los gemelos y Patán iban a decir algo, los hermanos al ver mi cara de enfado y de no estar para sus tonterías decidieron empezar a pelearse entre ellos como era su costumbre, Patán solo cayo porque su padre le recordó que yo era el nuevo líder y que debía respetarme, algo que me llenó de felicidad, ya había tenido suficiente de todo. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando dejando solo a mi madre, Astrid, Erik, Chimuelo y Thunder. Mi madre dijo que ella podría hacerse cargo del alojamiento de Erik y Thunder, pero yo le sugerí en voz baja que prefería que los dos dragones estuvieran el más tiempo posible conviviendo juntos, ella comprendió y Erik aceptó irse dejándome a cargo del cuidado de Thunder y del libro.

Suspiré agotado viendo el libro, tenía que guardarlo bien, aún tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esos barcos anónimos que estuvieron rondando cerca de la isla, esperaba que el Brinca nubes no me trajera malas noticias, pero me doy cuenta que casi nunca las cosas salen como esperaba.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir tan solo unas horas, antes del amanecer, esperaba que Chimuelo nos despertara a Astrid y a mí, le encantaba subirse a la azotea y empezar a hacer ruido en el techo hasta que yo salía a pedirle que parara, pero no sucedió. Como si una fuerza grande me tumbara de la cama, me vestí rápidamente y salí de la casa frente a la cara curiosa de Astrid, que poco después se reunió conmigo. Me sorprendió ver a Chimuelo al lado del Brinca nubes y de otros dragones de mayor edad reunidos cerca del establo, esto no se veía bien, al acercarme, pude saber la razón por la que estaban en círculo.

Aquel dragón ciego que había rescatado mi madre, muerto, pero no de cualquier manera, me arrodillé frente al cuerpo, Chimuelo parecía furioso, yo me sentiría igual si mataran de esa forma a alguien que estaba bajo mi cargo. Parecía haber sido torturado, su cara de sufrimiento acompañaba el corte profundo en el cuello que le causó desangramiento y luego la muerte, le quitaron todas sus garras, casi todas las escamas y la cola ya no estaba. Revisé mejor el cuerpo y en la boca del pobre dragón estaba una nota, con las manos temblorosas de furia desenrollé el pergamino.

_"Somos más que cazadores, no queremos un ejército, queremos la extinción de los dragones"_

Debajo de esas asquerosas palabras estaban dos letras: "A. D.", volteé a ver a Chimuelo, que comenzó a rugir para sacar su furia, los otros dragones le siguieron, giré al dragón, en la única ala que le habían dejado estaba marcado en su piel, que aún parecía ardiente por el metal a alta temperatura, las mismas iniciales de la nota. Astrid no dijo nada, o si lo dijo no la escuché, estaba a punto de romper en miles de pedazos la nota cuando una mano conocida para mi, que no era la de mi esposa me la quitó de las manos, era mi madre, estaba llorando, contuvo un grito ahogado cuando leyó la nota, la aventó lejos y Astrid la guardó entre su cinturón en el cual le adecué unas bolsas de piel.

— ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?, ¿Existe alguien tan sádico? — era la voz de Erik, parecía casi a punto de la histeria, solo que Thunder se acercó para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Yo estaba demasiado enojado como para no hacer nada, cerré los ojos del dragón, al igual que su hocico y le pedí a Erik que necesitaría su ayuda para darle indicaciones claras a los dragones, el asintió, mientras que mi madre y Astrid dijeron que verían el mejor lugar para enterrar al dragón, esto no se quedaría así, no permitiría que un loco nuevamente intentara destruir Berk, no podía ser de nuevo tan ingenuo y provocar la muerte de otras personas por ello. Ahora entendía las palabras de mi padre y entre mi máscara, no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, "Lo siento papá, hasta ahora comprendí, el peso de ser el líder", pensé para mí mismo, tan solo esperaba, que en cualquier lugar del Valhala donde se encontrara descansando su alma, pudiera escuchar mis palabras de arrepentimiento, y haría lo posible por honrar su memoria, deteniendo a una nueva amenaza a la paz de Berk.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Una hora después todos se movilizaban. Los dragones bebés y los más jóvenes estaban siendo trasladados a la academia, que ahora se había reconstruido más grande, en los establos principales, que habían sido establecidos para los dragones entrenados, decidí que fuera para resguardar a los dragones lastimados o con prótesis que no pudieran defenderse. Los dragones que tenían jinetes estaban siendo guiados por Chimuelo para que tomaran posiciones estratégicas en la isla, donde estaban instaladas las alarmas. Hice una reunión muy breve para comunicar lo que había sucedido, algunos se alarmaron ante el enemigo desconocido, pero no era momento para solo lamentarnos, teníamos que actuar, mi cara decisiva, causó confianza en todos y siguieron mis indicaciones, no faltaba mucho para que los otros líderes llegaran, no necesitaba que ellos se enteraran de lo que había pasado.

Iba andando por todo Berk, mientras que más asuntos acerca de la seguridad surgían, yo trataba de indicarles a todos que hacer, sabía que no podía dar todas las órdenes solo, así que le pedí a Astrid y a mi madre que me ayudaran a dar instrucciones según su criterio, confiaba en sus capacidades. En cuanto a los gemelos y Patán, decidí que entre más lejos de todo el movimiento mejor, así que los mande a vigilar la isla de los dragones para evitar un nuevo ataque y a Patapez lo envié a la Academia para encargarse del cuidado de los dragones bebés.

Mientras todo eso pasaba trataba de intentar descifrar las razones del ataque hacia aquel dragón, no pareciera que quisieran una guerra en su totalidad, planeaban demostrar que podían pasar nuestras defensas, o simplemente dejar claro que no estaban de acuerdo con la paz que había entre Berk y los dragones, lo más seguro era que sabían de la llegada de los líderes esta mañana, tal vez incluso sabían que Erik estaba aquí, ¿Pero cómo? Pensar en la idea de un traidor era descabellada, pero parecía que ese tal A.D lo tenía planeado.

Divagar en mis pensamientos era inútil por el momento teniendo tan poca información, tanto que hacer para mantener seguros a todos en Berk y una visita cercana, rogaba a Odín para que me iluminara y me diera un poco de paz interior para transmitírselas a todos. Suspiré mientras llegaba al puerto, a la espera de los visitantes. Erik se encontraba a cargo de Bocón, le pedí que se quedara en la herrería con él, no tuvo problemas al ver que Bocón también era el dentista de los dragones aquí, Eret estaba al mando de mantener en orden a los dragones que volaban cerca de Berk para alertar de cualquier barco sospechoso.

A los pocos minutos de espera, Astrid llegó con lo que parecía una daga curva, en el mango estaban talladas las mismas letras A.D, tuve inmensas ganas de lanzar la daga al agua, pero junto a la nota eran las únicas pistas que teníamos de quienes mataron de esa forma al pobre dragón.

— Uno de los dragones la encontró a la orilla de la isla. —

— Pensé que con esta reunión lograríamos que este tipo de cosas se evitaran, fui demasiado ingenuo.

— Aún no sabemos que es lo que quieren exactamente, ya estamos haciendo lo necesario para evitarlo. — me dio un corto abrazo que yo correspondí y un beso en la mejilla. — Estas haciendo lo correcto Hipo, si ser ingenuo es intentar vivir en paz, entonces todos en Berk lo son.

En ese momento Eret avisó que los barcos de los otros líderes se iban acercando, mire a lo lejos y ya se alcanzaban a ver en el horizonte, continué a la espera, le regresé la daga a Astrid y le pedí que la ocultara junto con la nota, ya habían enterrado al dragón en la isla. Se subió de nuevo a Tormenta y dijo que regresaría a la casa a dejar la daga y ocultarla junto con la nota.

— Al fin llegamos a Berk, donde el conquistador de dragones es el líder. — le dijo a sus tripulantes uno de los jefes, el primero en anclar a la isla.

Ottar, Sigmund y Thorberg, tres vikingos de un metro ochenta, tercos, orgullosos, siempre queriendo resolver todo con una guerra o a golpes, ya saben, típicos vikingos. Respiré hondo, era cierto que todos esperaban ver a un tipo rudo con barba enorme y músculos gigantes, así que los tres se llevaron una gran impresión al preguntarme si realmente yo era el líder de Berk, comenzaron a hablar diciendo que sentían la muerte de mi padre y la súbita manera en que tuve que aceptar ser el líder. Solo con Grim he mantenido más contacto, con los demás, me limitaba a mantenerme volando cerca de los barcos de comercio y solo les agradecía sin bajar de Chimuelo, por lo que solo habían visto a alguien con una pierna ortopédica y una peculiar armadura ligera.

— Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia, ¿Qué tal un pequeño recorrido?, quisiéramos ver con nuestros ojos como se vive en Berk. — dijo Sigmund

— Hace no mucho sufrieron un ataque de Drago, ¿Han logrado reconstruir todo? — preguntó mientras avanzábamos Ottar.

— Aún falta retirar parte del hielo que dejo el salvajibestia, pero en general todos los lugares importantes fueron restaurados junto con las casas, con ayuda de los dragones fue más fácil deshacernos del hielo. — hice una pausa, iba a continuar, pero se escuchó un fuerte grito femenino.

Thorberg intentaba calmar a su hija, tendría unos 17 o 18 años a lo mucho, al parecer se había topado con Thunder, que estaba ayudando a Bocón a mover una catapulta. Me acerqué mientras que Erik trataba de explicarle a la chica y a Thorberg que la dragona no le haría daño, algo que solo logró que ella se pusiera histérica, me masajeé la sien, pensé que le había dejado claro a Bocón el hecho de ocultar a Thunder, no queríamos que los rumores de un segundo furia nocturna se convirtieran en hechos, mire a Bocón con mi cara más enojada posible él se encogió de hombros al no comprender mi motivo.

— Es mi furia nocturna, de entre todos los dragones de la isla creo que él sería el último en atacar a un humano sin ninguna razón, ¿Verdad amigo? — Erik le hizo unas señas a Thunder, luego de eso lanzo un rugido amigable y se sentó a mi lado.

— No sabía que incluso la furia nocturna ayudara en tareas tan mundanas. — expresó Thorberg, la chica aun miraba a Thunder.

— ¿Padre, enserio estás pensando en llevar a este tipo de criaturas a nuestra isla? —

— Les aseguro que una vez que te ganas la lealtad de un dragón, tendrás a una criatura que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti— expliqué mientras acariciaba a Thunder.

La chica por primera vez reparó en mí, le mantuve la mirada por unos segundos y pude notar como se sonrojó de sobremanera, también Bocón lo notó y me dio un golpe en la costilla con una risa maliciosa, yo de nuevo lo miré enojado, no necesitaba que Thorberg malentendiera todo y pensara que me estaba fijando de otra forma en la chica, era solo que no entendía el motivo de su miedo, cuando Thunder ni siquiera se le había acercado.

— Aparte de ti, por razones obvias, ¿Quién considerarías el mejor jinete de dragones aquí? —habló Ottar, restándole importancia a la histeria de la chica.

— My Lady, ¿Erik que tal si vas con Chimuelo a buscarla? Creo que Bocón por el momento puede pedirle ayuda a otro dragón con la catapulta. — Asintió y salió volando con Thunder, esperaba y no hayan reparado en el detalle de que no tenía una prótesis en la cola.

— ¿My Lady? — preguntó extrañada la chica, su padre la miró un segundo y se corrigió. — Disculpe jefe Haddock, ¿A quién os referís? —

— A mi esposa por supuesto. —respondí con orgullo.

Creo que esa respuesta no la esperaba nadie, y como siempre, Astrid les quitaría esa cara de incredulidad con su perfecto vuelo en Tormenta y así fue. Ella llegó desde lo alto, fingiendo caer en picada, con la distancia necesaria hizo que Tormenta parara y diese una vuelta, antes de aterrizar ella saltó de Tormenta, planeaba caer por su cuenta, pero yo la atrapé en el aire y la cargué en mis brazos, todos se sorprendieron, Thorberg aplaudió mientras reía, Ottar asintió aceptando mi afirmación y Siegmund sonrió ampliamente.

La dejé en el suelo, ella estaba un tanto sonrojada porque no se esperaba que la atrapara frente a todos, yo tampoco lo tenía planeado, fue un impulso de protección que tuve por un breve momento, no es que no confiara en la capacidad de Astrid. Ella carraspeó fingiendo aclararse la garganta mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

— Mi nombre es Astrid Haddock. —Se presentó mientras se quitaba la capucha, mostrando su cabello rubio, aquel día llevaba el cabello suelto, yo la miré embobado por un segundo, ella sonrió devolviéndome la mirada de reojo.

— Gusto en conocerla, señora Haddock. — dijo Thorberg de forma animada, Ottar asintió mientras la miraba y Siegmund se presentó dándole un apretón de manos.

Astrid respondió al apretón de manera fuerte, como siempre mostrando su firmeza, Siegmund abrió los ojos de la impresión, yo aún me sorprendo de toda la fuerza que tiene, a pesar de su apariencia, My Lady siempre ha tenido gran fuerza. Continuamos el recorrido y Astrid me ayudó a explicar una parte, cuando veía que la chica se estaba enfocando demasiado en mí, yo me reía, porque obviamente la chica se daba cuenta que estaba a un mundo de distancia a ser como My Lady, totalmente hermosa, guerrera, firme y llena de elegancia a pesar de su rudeza.

No me molestaba que fuese así, sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, además de que eso logró que por un rato me olvidara del peligro en el que estábamos todos. Llegó la tarde y tenían que irse, Siegmund se llevó varias docenas de armaduras con escamas de dragón, Ottar por su parte dijo que aún seguiría pensando en cuanto a tener nuestro estilo de vida, pero admiraba la manera en la que manteníamos todo bajo control. Tan solo se llevó unas capas de piel de dragón, diciendo que probaría su eficiencia y que después vendría por las armaduras. Thorberg es otra historia.

El que había quedado al cuidado del barco, disparó con una ballesta para dragones a un Pesadilla Mountruosa que estaba cambiando de vigilancia con otro dragón, el dragón sintiéndose obviamente atacado, disparó al barco en donde habían llegado él y Thorberg, a pesar de que fue error del hombre, decidí hacerme cargo y le pedí a Eret que lo llevara a su isla y avisara para que vinieran por Thorberg y su hija, que se negaba rotundamente a subirse un dragón, su padre por ende, decidió que era mejor esperar a que viniera el barco de su isla, estaba a unas horas en vuelo de dragón, pero era más de un día en barco. Le dejé a Bocón la tarea de reparar el barco, ya que el Pesadilla Monstruosa estaba entrenado para disparar a la base y no solo provocar un incendio en él, sino hundirlo. Afortunadamente, con ayuda de unos dragones sacamos el barco del agua y lo dejamos en la orilla para que Bocón lo reparara.

— Al parecer no solos seremos visitantes, sino huéspedes, siento el malentendido con mi tripulante. — comentaba Thorberg mientras lo guiaba a él y a su hija a nuestra casa.

— No se preocupe por eso, los Pesadilla Monstruosa son de los dragones más temidos, fue mi error no indicar que él se quedara de vigía en la parte oeste, donde no puede ser visto por los que lleguen al puerto, al menos los días en los que tenemos visitas.

Continuamos hablando mientras que Astrid nos seguía en Tormenta, la chica se mantenía al lado de su padre, aún parecía espantada acerca de cualquier especia de dragón. Llegamos sin problemas a la casa y luego de que se acomodaran y cenáramos tome el libro del lenguaje de los dragones para ir a practicar un poco con Chimuelo, pero ver la misteriosa daga y la nota me hicieron detenerme un momento.

La daga estaba bien afilada, seguramente con ella habían matado al pobre dragón, la carta era igual de misteriosa, A. D podía significar Asesinos de Dragones, o también podría ser iniciales del que era el líder, había muchas posibilidades, pero esas dos eran las más factibles para mí. Chimuelo gruñía al ver la daga, aún seguía molesto por la muerte del dragón, suspiré de cansancio, incluso pensé que podríamos haber encontrado alguna otra pista, mi madre fue a buscar algo más que hayan dejado, pero solo estaba la sangre del dragón en el lugar donde encontraron el cadáver y nada más, no había huellas de humanos, las borraron y se aseguraron de no olvidar nada relevante, por primera vez maldije, tirando la daga fuera de mi vista junto con la nota, me levante y comencé a caminar, respiraba hondamente para calmarme.

— Vamos amigo, te prometo que encontraremos a quien hizo esto. — mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, él también se calmó un poco.

— ¿No pueden dormir? —

My Lady llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco de seda un tanto largo, pero abierto hasta la mitad de su pierna, estaba abierto de la espalda dejando ver su suave piel y su cabello aún suelto reposaba de lado en su hombro, sin duda nunca me arrepentiría por el trato que hice con Johann el comerciante para llegar al valor de ese vestido. Yo no aparte mi mirada de ella y se sentó junto a mí dándome un beso prolongado en los labios, no pude evitar que mi mano acariciara su pierna al descubierto por el vestido mientras ella me tomaba por el cuello. Pudo haber durado más, pero Chimuelo nos empujó con su cabeza, los dos reímos al darnos cuenta que nos habíamos olvidado de su presencia, él se acostó detrás de nosotros y nos recargamos en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, después de todo también tuvo un día pesado.

— ¿Encontraste algo que pudiese decir quien mato a ese dragón? —mientras me abrazaba, le rodeé la cintura con mi brazo y la acerqué más a mí, ella sonrió.

— Nada nuevo, es una daga cualquiera con un grabado de las iniciales de su dueño. —

— Parece ser que tan solo quería darse a notar, seguramente tiene planeado algo más. —

Entre ambos hicimos varias hipótesis, incluso pensamos en la manera en que podríamos hacerle caer en una trampa, pero solo eran pensamientos vanos, no teníamos ni idea de quién podría ser, sus razones y mucho menos entendíamos como pudo haber sucedido frente a nosotros, estábamos haciendo lo posible para evitar otro ataque, pero solo eso, tan solo esperaba poder llegar a detenerle.

A la mañana siguiente hallamos otro pergamino a las orillas de la isla, los dragones al parecer no habían visto nada fuera de lo normal, esa nota hizo que mi sangre hirviera aún más que la vez anterior.

_"No he podido decidir a quién matar primero, a la bestia que llamas amigo o a la mujer que tienes por esposa"_

Se quería burlar de mí, pero yo le haría saber porque esta isla se mantenía en pie, mientras yo fuera el líder, nadie tocaría a mi esposa y menos a mi mejor amigo, todos notaron el cambio de mi cara al leer la nota, no permitiría que mis seres queridos salieran lastimados, no de nuevo.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

**_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo narrado según el punto de vita de Hipo?, esta es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, espero y hayan notado esos pequeños cambios que hice para que les fuera más agradable la lectura n.n_**

**_Como verán ya mencioné de nuevo al que será el villano de esta historia, ¿Quién o quiénes son realmente A.D?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, ¿Cómo logro burlar la seguridad de Berk? El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo casi terminado, pero antes de eso quiero saber su opinión, para saber si continuar escribiendo de esta forma o volver a la anterior._**

**_¡Muchas gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos!_**


	4. ¿Pistas?

**He decidido que luego de estos dos capítulos escribiré dos narrados en tercera persona, después uno por Hipo y otra vez en 3ra persona, ósea haré uno y uno, así seguiré practicando con ambos y podré abarcar lo más posible en la trama.**

**Por cierto, me di cuenta que cometí un error anteriormente, Brinca nubes es el nombre del dragón de Valka, pero su especie se llama Stormcutter, que en español sería algo así como Cortador de la tormenta o Cortador de tormenta, así que lo siento por ese pequeño error.**

**CAP. 4 ¿Pistas?**

**_Narrado por Hipo-_**

Al regresar de nuevo a la casa, Astrid les había preparado algo de desayuno a Thorberg y a su hija, Chimuelo y Tormenta comían calmadamente de su cesta con peces, al verme entrar hecho una furia ni si quiera se acercaron a mí, era cierto, nunca me habían visto de esta manera, siempre intentaba guardar la calma, pero esta vez no podía buscar tranquilizarme luego de aquella burla.

— ¿Malas noticias joven Haddock? — yo estaba sentado en la mesa, intentando calmarme masajeándome la sien.

— Unos problemas con unos dragones, me alteré un poco ya que les había explicado cómo lidiar con ello pero al parecer lo olvidaron. — en el camino ya había ideado que decirle a Thorberg.

— Parece que al Jefe Haddock le es molesto que no sigan sus instrucciones con los dragones, posiblemente porque si no es así podrían suceder accidentes. — comentó la chica, yo ni si quiera la volteé, seguramente mi enojo solo causaría que le diera una mirada intimidante.

— Siempre se preocupa por la seguridad, pronto comenzarán las competencias entre jinetes de dragones y necesitamos que esté todo en orden. — continuó Astrid mientras me daba un plato con mi desayuno.

— Disculpe a mi hija, a veces no sabe que respecto a otras tribus debería guardar sus comentarios. — la chica le esquivó la mirada y agachó la cabeza. — Por cierto, no te has presentado al jefe Haddock.

— Mi nombre es Freya.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a comer pensando en la nueva pista, significaba que A.D sabía más de lo que imaginaba, pero brevemente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que tranquilizarme, sino Thorberg podría tener sospechas, o incluso su hija. La comida paso sin mucha novedad, Thorberg me pidió que quería verme como enseñaba en la Academia, pero aquel día, con la noticia de las notas había cancelado las clases por el momento y mientras se iban nuestros huéspedes, le expliqué a Thorberg que por unos días se alojarían a los bebes y dragones jóvenes ahí, ya que haríamos una revisión de su salud para luego empezar a entrenarlos, el no conocía casi nada acerca del entrenamiento por lo que lo acepto sin necesidad de más explicaciones, Freya parecía aliviada de no tener que estar cerca de los dragones.

— Tal vez le gustaría ver las prácticas que tendrán ahora los jinetes con menor experiencia, daremos un vuelo cerca de la isla para enseñarles maniobras evasivas, mi esposo tiene unos asuntos que atender por la isla y yo me encargaré de las prácticas de ahora.

Alguien menos de quién preocuparme por ahora, el problema era su hija, que renegó de ir a ver las prácticas si quiera de lejos y menos intentar montar un dragón ya entrenado para mirar de cerca, su padre intentó convencerla, pero esa chica era toda una vikinga, terca a morir. Ese día había pensado ir a atender algunos asuntos comunes en la isla y dejar la investigación de la nueva nota para mañana, cuando ya no tuviésemos huéspedes.

— Si no quieres acompañarnos, entonces tal vez te guste ayudar al Jefe Haddock con sus tareas como líder, ahora serás su ayudante, harás todo lo que te pida que hagas, sin cuestionarlo, tal vez así dejes tu disgusto sin sentido hacia los dragones.

— Pero, padre…— el hizo un movimiento con la mano, dando fin a la discusión y saliendo de la casa.

— Buena suerte en tu día. — Astrid me tomo por sorpresa y me besó intensamente

Ese día Erik se había levantado temprano para ayudar a Bocón en la herrería, esta vez dejo a Thunder en la casa de mi madre, en cuanto me vio entrar me saludó alegremente y yo le respondí el saludo, Freya, parecía no querer estar ahí, no quería ser duro con ella, ya que había venido tan solo porque su padre la obligo, aunque no parecía muy enojada cuando le dije que iríamos a pie hasta la herrería. Chimuelo estaría ayudando en el entrenamiento, así que Astrid lo llevó con él y dejo a Thorberg a cargo de Tormenta.

La verdad era que había ido por Erik, no dejaría más tiempo a ese chico a cargo de Bocón, aún no le conocía del todo y aunque parecía alguien calmado prefería tenerlo bajo mi vigilancia. Tenía que ayudar a controlar a unos bebes dragón en la Academia, aunque sabía que eso le disgustaría a Freya, alguien tenía que mantenerlos calmados y Patapez no era muy bueno controlando a esos pequeños lagartos escupe fuego.

— ¿Iremos caminando hasta allá?, ¿Por qué no montamos un dragón? —

— A Freya no le gustan los dragones, además, quien sabe y nos aparezcan cosas que hacer mientras caminamos hasta allá.

— Yo quería ayudar a Bocón.— el chico hizo un puchero, algo que me causó gracia

— Siento ser el líder y pedirle ayuda al único chico que conozco que sabe el lenguaje de los dragones. — hablé un tanto sarcástico, Erik se sonrojó avergonzado de que le dijera eso frente a Freya.

— Lenguaje de los dragones, ¿Esas bestias tienen un lenguaje?—

— No son bestias, son seres inteligentes que no poseen habla como nosotros pero que igualmente piensan y razonan. — Erik parecía molesto por el comentario de ella.

— ¿Acaso sabes quién soy niño?, Mi padre es Thorberg El Fuerte, líder de la isla de Fork. —

Lo que me faltaba, que ese par se llevara mal, enseguida siguieron discutiendo, iba a pararlos, pero me pidieron ayuda para controlar un par de Nadders Mortíferos que al parecer habían comido anguilas, lo que me faltaba, que los gemelos se les ocurriera hacer una broma, sin esperar a que Erik continuara lo cargué en mi hombro y me dirigí hacia donde dijeron que estaban los dos dragones. En el camino le pedí una disculpa a la chica por la actitud de Erik, ella en un principio no quería aceptar, pero hice mi mejor cara de haberlo sentido, logré que ella se sonrojara por eso y volteó la mirada, sabía que había jugado sucio al aprovecharme de que yo le pareciera atractivo a la chica pero si así conseguía que olvidara lo de Erik no importaba.

Con ayuda de él logramos que los dragones se calmaran, ya teníamos el remedio para eso así que solo fue controlarlos y hacerlos beber, deje que terminaran de encargarse otros vikingos y continuamos rumbo a la Academia, no sin antes separar a unos Terribles Terror de un grupo de ovejas que estaban huyendo de ellos, parecía que Freya se iba suavizando un poco con respecto a su opinión, ya que le daba gracia como esos dragones pequeños causaban tantos problemas estando en grupo.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, fue más fácil controlar a los bebés y los dragones jóvenes gracias a que a Erik le encantaba contar historias, anoté eso en el libro de los dragones y decidí que desde esa noche comenzaría a leer el libro que llevaba generaciones en la familia de Erik. Llegamos al gran salón a comer, terminaron de informarme, sin que se enterara Thorberg, acerca de la nota de A.D, al parecer no fue tan precavido esta vez, encontramos unas enormes pisadas cerca de donde había estado el pergamino, acompañadas de unas huellas de un dragón desconocido, Erik las identifico, le pertenecían a una especie muy abundante en sus tierras, un escupe hielo, ellos, al igual que el Salvajibestia, seguían a quien demostrara ser el alfa, por un momento pensé que A.D sería Drago pero eso no explicaba que se tomara tantas molestias, Drago no era un ser racional.

Para el anochecer había llegado el barco que llevaría a Thorberg y a su hija a casa, pero sucedió algo que no esperábamos, Freya me pidió que le enseñara a entrenar dragones, dijo que quería quedarse el tiempo suficiente en Berk para aprender y ayudar a su padre para que Fork al igual que nuestra isla, viviera en paz con ayuda de los dragones, Thorberg no sabía que decirle, al ver que yo no tenía ningún problema dijo que solo le daría permiso si prometía en ayudar en todo lo que yo le dijera y en no causar problemas, a la primera vez que se enterara la llevaría de vuelta a Fork. Fue buena idea aceptar a Freya en Berk, eso ayudaría a nuestra relación con las otras islas y frente a un enemigo con intenciones desconocidas era mejor tener a las más personas posibles de nuestro lado.

— ¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo Freya? —mi madre pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella.

Ese comentario no parecía haberle gustado a Erik, la chica no estaba mejor, pero yo rogaba a Odín porque aceptara, mi madre podía llegar a ser persuasiva cuando se lo proponía, siguió hablando con ella, yo no ponía mucha atención a lo que decía, solo me enfocaba en abrazar a Astrid por la cintura y en el bello atardecer que estaba empezando. Al final la chica acepto, lo cual yo agradecí para mí mismo, le dije a Erik que se adelantara para que dejara a Thunder en el establo de mi casa, así evitaríamos, que por lo menos en un tiempo más ella no se enterara que teníamos a dos furias nocturnas, además, tenía algunos planes para esa noche.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

— ¿Qué planes rondan por tu cabeza Hipo?

— No podría permitir que esto se convierta en una guerra Astrid, o al menos una guerra donde no sabemos nada de nuestro enemigo, los dragones escupe hielo son dragones alfa por naturaleza, tiene que existir un nido cerca donde ese tal A.D tiene a los dragones de esclavos o de seres para tortura. —dije lo último con enojo.

— Y la mejor forma de no ser detectado es con un furia nocturna… ¿Planeas ir a mitad de la noche a buscar algún nido cercano?— antes de que dijera algo continuo. — No niego que es un buen plan, pero el demostró que puede incluso rondar por las costas de Berk, estamos siendo asechados, tal vez el espera que tu bayas a buscar el nido esta noche y por eso dejo las huellas del dragón escupe hielo, sabe que Erik está aquí.

Esa declaración me dejó sin argumentos, no había pensado esa posibilidad, eso explicaba que dijera eso acerca de Chimuelo y de Astrid, ¿Acaso se había decidido por Astrid?, sabía que reconoceríamos las huellas y que yo podría ir a buscar el nido. Me sentí tonto al haber pensado de forma tan precipitada, Chimuelo vio la decepción hacia mí mismo y llegó a tumbarme para intentar lamer mi cara, cosa que evite de la mejor forma, no quería ir a dormir oliendo a baba de dragón.

Luego de eso decidí ya no tocar el tema por el momento y empezar a leer el libro de los Black, Astrid también estaba interesada, por lo que cada uno intentó primero con Thunder, que estaba más acostumbrada a las señas que hacía Erik, después con Tormenta y Chimuelo, logramos entenderles las cosas básicas y poder comunicarles algunas frases, no avanzamos nada, pero era un comienzo, la luna ya estaba en lo alto cuando terminamos y decidimos subir a dormir, yo no conciliaba de ninguna manera el sueño, pensando que de no haber hablado con Astrid antes ahora estaría cayendo en una trampa segura por parte de A. D o peor aún, Astrid siendo secuestrada y luego torturada o asesinada, pensar en ello me causaba cierto nerviosismo e incluso enojo.

Una hora después ya no pensaba en eso, pero igualmente no podía cerrar los ojos.

— ¿No puedes dormir?—era la voz de My Lady

Sonreí un poco para luego ponerme encima de ella, le dije que la amaba y la besé intensamente, mientras le acariciaba la pierna, por supuesto que los dos sabíamos en qué terminaría, introduje mi lengua en su boca, mi mano derecha acariciaba su espalda descubierta, sentía que de a poco iba subiendo la temperatura en mi cuerpo y bueno, lo demás es privado.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Los ruidos de Chimuelo en el techo acabaron por despertarme, pero no me levante, estaba demasiado cómodo en la cama teniendo entre mis brazos el cuerpo desnudo de My Lady tan solo siendo cubierto por una sábana, incluso escuché que golpeó la ventana con la cola varias veces, ya empezaba a molestarme.

— Sera mejor levantarnos sino entrará a la casa a tumbar la puerta. — bromeó ella y se levantó a ponerse de forma rápida el vestido. — Chimuelo, ya estamos despiertos, ya basta. —

Yo seguía sin levantarme de la cama, imágenes de lo que había pasado unas horas atrás invadían mi mente, por la ventana veía como Chimuelo intentando lamer a Astrid que lo esquivaba, por último le dio un beso en la cabeza, con eso quedo satisfecho y escuché como bajo del techo.

— Me pondré celoso. — bromeé aun desde la cama, apenas estaba amaneciendo.

— Ponte algo señor celoso, vayamos a ver el amanecer. — me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y salió de la habitación.

Nos encontrábamos comiendo calmadamente, Chimuelo, Tormenta y Thunder comían su cesta con peces cada uno, parecía que sería un día calmado, pero como dije, tan solo lo parecía. Fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, fui a abrirla un tanto alarmado, Erik entró sin dar muchas explicaciones con lo que parecía un pergamino, el chico aclaró que era un pergamino escrito por su padre.

— Creo tener una idea de quién puede ser A.D. —

Al escuchar eso le pedí que se sentara un momento para que nos explicara mejor. Nos contó que, cuando era pequeño, su padre viajó por su cuenta a recorrer tierras de vikingos, buscando al llamado Bork, el primero en clasificar dragones, ya que él no sabía que eso había sido varias generaciones atrás, fue secuestrado y casi asesinado luego de que un grupo de personas extrañas lo vieran convivir con los dragones utilizando tan solo su flauta, intentaron quitársela por todos los medios y su padre apenas pudo huir de ellos.

— Es mi culpa, mataron a ese dragón por estar aquí, si permanezco en Berk… los podría meter incluso en una guerra.

— ¿Qué clase de líder sería dejando a su suerte a un chico de trece años? —deje de lado el pergamino que nos mostró y lo tomé por los hombros— Cálmate, todo tiene solución, Berk no es una isla indefensa y dudo que puedan controlar a los dragones, tan solo son un grupo de asesinos.

Erik tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, tal vez esperaba que le pidiera dejar la isla tan solo para que esto no sucediera, pero estaba decidido que no haría tal barbaridad, si ellos querían una guerra que sin duda Berk ganaría, la tendrían. El chico comenzó a llorar, me partió el alma verlo así, él no debería intentar cargar con la culpa de lo que hacían unos maniáticos y no dudé en atraer su cabeza contra mi hombro y abrazarlo con mi otro brazo, su llanto no terminó, se aferró a mi espalda, parecía que tenía mucho sin llorar. Astrid nos abrazó a ambos, pero especialmente a Erik, tratábamos de hacer que se calmara, My Lady le acariciaba la cabeza, despeinándolo un poco. Thunder miraba de forma curiosa la escena, hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa draconiana, como yo le llamaba. Cuando se calmó, fue el turno de los dragones, que empezaron a llenarlo de babas, mientras que Erik reía entre asqueado y enternecido porque los dragones se preocuparan igualmente por él.

— ¿Aquí se encuentra Erik?— mi madre iba entrando y vio como Thunder lo perseguía al lado de Chimuelo por toda la casa, suspiró aliviada.

— Llegó un poco alterado, pero el gran líder Haddock lo consoló. — su comentario hizo que me avergonzara un poco, mi madre sonrió.

— Al parecer A.D son unos viejos enemigos del padre de Erik, buscan la flauta que él tiene.

— Bueno, que les quede claro que en Berk no abandonamos a las personas indefensas. —me acarició la mejilla y luego me dio un beso en la frente. — Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Como siempre que mencionaba a mi padre sonreí un poco con melancolía, aún después de mis errores, él se sentía orgulloso, no fue un padre modelo, pero nunca dejo de ser mi padre. Astrid dijo que iría con mi madre a la academia para empezar a enseñar a Freya, yo aún tenía que ayudar a un adolescente a deshacerse de la baba de dragón, estaba empapado y aunque intentaba retirarse la más posible con las manos no podía, me reí un poco por su aspecto y él hizo una cara de enfado, por supuesto que no es divertido cuando a ti te pasa, pero es gracioso cuando le sucede a alguien más.

— Vamos al valle que hay en el bosque, un buen baño te vendrá bien. — le dije sin tocarlo.

Llegamos al valle, fue donde había empezado a entrenar a Chimuelo, supongo que él también lo recordó, ya que al llegar se puso muy feliz e intentó por todos los medios echarme al agua junto a Erik, que trataba de limpiarse lo más posible, Thunder rugía de manera amistosa al ver mi pequeña pelea con Chimuelo. Erik parecía que realmente nunca había tratado con tanta baba de dragón, supongo que yo estaba más acostumbrado, entrenar casi tres decenas de jinetes y a su dragones eran parte de mi experiencia con la baba de dragón, saqué un frasco donde tenía cierta solución, la había creado con el fin de que fuese más fácil remover la baba, sobre todo del cabello, que era el lugar más complicado para quitarla.

— Te ayudaré un poco con el cabello. — aproveché que Erik estaba cerca de la orilla, lo jalé del brazo y le eché en el cabello toda la solución, mejor que sobrara a que faltara.

— ¿Qué haces?- parecía muy avergonzado.

— La baba se pega especialmente al cabello, ¿Por qué llevas pantalones? — dije riéndome, incluso a Chimuelo le causó gracia.

— No me iba a meter desnudo.

— Y yo que pensaba que para limpiarse necesitabas no tener ropa.

Mi comentario sarcástico solo ocasionó que el chico se cruzara de brazos, al parecer ofendido, con una seña le indiqué a Chimuelo que me pasara la bolsa con un cambio de ropa para Erik, el aun parecía incomodo mientras se quitaba los pantalones mojados, yo seguía sin comprender su vergüenza, después de todo llevaba ropa interior, si yo fuera una mujer tendría razones pero vamos que era ridículo frente a mí. Deje eso de lado aun cuando se empeñó a ponerse la ropa ocultándose detrás de Thunder, yo miré a Chimuelo, si pudiera estaría riéndose.

Una vez que terminó le propuse una pequeña carrera de ese punto a la Academia, tan solo era para que despejara un poco su mente acerca del pergamino de su padre. Chimuelo parecía encantado de poder competir con alguien de su especie, así que decidí dejar que por esa vez él se encargara de todas las maniobras, realmente quería demostrar toda su experiencia en vuelo a Thunder, era un buen comienzo, esperaba que no en mucho tiempo viéramos un montón de furias nocturnas bebés. Por último, quise mostrarle mi vuelo a Erik, que no creía que pudiera hacerlo, puse en posición la cola de Chimuelo, me paré encima suyo y caminé para luego dejarme caer, el chico parecía realmente asustado al verme caer desde una altura considerable, pero activé las alas y comencé a planear, ya había practicado mucho con Chimuelo, el aterrizó antes y yo caí en su lomo no sin antes haber reducido la velocidad, los nuevos reclutas aplaudieron ante mi entrada a la Academia y los saludé alegre, Erik bajó con la cara totalmente pálida, me preocupé por verlo así.

— ¿Te sucedió algo?

— Es lo que debería preguntarte, ¡Era demasiada altura, pudiste haber muerto y acabar hecho pedazos en el suelo y…!—le interrumpí.

— Tengo a Chimuelo de mi lado, y segunda razón, hemos practicado demasiado, ¿Verdad amigo? —al igual que yo, parecía orgulloso.

— Además de que es el único loco en esta isla que anda por allí con un traje para poder volar.

My Lady abrazó brevemente por los hombros a Erik, que pensaba si era correcto reírse o no, yo tan solo sonreí, después de todo no era una mentira, detrás de ella llegaron los gemelos, Patán y Patapez, suspiré con cansancio, había sido demasiado bueno que por casi dos días no me preocupé por ellos o sus actitudes sin sentido, después llegó Eret y de nuevo Brutilda intentó que él le pusiera atención, mientras que Patán y Patapez estaban muertos de celos Brutacio se reía de sus caras, después la típica pelea donde Brutacio trataba de convencer a su hermana de que Eret nunca le haría caso, Patán y Patapez peleaban diciendo quién se quedaría con Bruitilda. Freya veía a todos sin saber qué hacer. Eret se fue alejando de ellos, hasta quedar a mi lado, se dio cuenta de mi cara de no tener paciencia y antes de que algo más pasara grité audiblemente para pedirles que se comportaran. Astrid parecía satisfecha mirándome, como siempre que conseguía que en un solo llamado se pusieran todos en paz, aunque Patán seguía haciendo sus gestos y murmullos.

Había llevado el libro del lenguaje de los dragones, por lo que ese día fue para intentar algunas de las formas para saludar o entablar una conversación simple, Chimuelo parecía muy entusiasmado viendo a los otros practicar, ayudaba a los reclutas más jóvenes a entender los dibujos de los movimientos que había dibujado en las pizarras, luego de un rato cada quien intentaba por su cuenta, decirle algo a su dragón y que el contestara, les pedía que anotaran los movimientos que hicieran sus dragones y que buscaran su significado en el libro, no deje que los gemelos tomaran el libro, no quería que algo saliera mal.

— ¿Emocionado por algo amigo? — le pregunté con las señas que acababa de leer, sin emitir una palabra.

— _"Estoy feliz"_

Bueno, eso no era muy diferente a que si no le haya hecho la pregunta, por lo que intenté por algo más personal que quería saber.

— ¿Cómo me consideras?, ¿Qué soy para ti?

— _"No tiene sentido que lo preguntes"_

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— _"Para mí, tu eres mi hermano, eso no lo olvides, Hipo" _

No pude evitarlo, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras lo abrazaba, nunca pensé que él me viera así, continué intentando con otras frases o preguntas fáciles para acostumbrarme a los movimientos y gestos. Mi madre llegó a ayudar a calmar a Diente Púa, al parecer Patán había confundido el movimiento de "Hola" con el de "Muérete", lo que causó el enojo del dragón, pero no pasó a mayores, para evitar que volviera a confundir las palabras le explico varias veces, sin mucho éxito. Como siempre, los gemelos lo tomaron para divertirse, le pedían a su dragón hacer ciertas cosas como que golpearan a alguien o que le lamieran la espalda, pero por el momento no hacían nada por lo cual preocuparse. Patapez le hacía todo tipo de preguntas complicadas, no tuvo mucho problema y Eret parecía que estaba enojado por no poder decirle lo que quería a su dragón, pero perseveró.

Freya era ayudada por mi madre, Brinca nubes no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a la presencia de la chica, parecía muy amigable contestando sus preguntas, le estaba tomando confianza, si me preguntaran que ayer esa misma chica había gritado al ver a Thunder no lo creería.

My Lady también estaba muy ensimismada con Tormenta y al igual que yo no tomaba importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, miré al cielo, pensando en las razones de A.D, en cuál sería el momento en el que volvería a atacar, era una gran posibilidad que fueran los mismos que querían la flauta de Erik, ¿Entonces por qué me habían amenazado con matar a Astrid y a Chimuelo?, la idea de que esas personas se hayan aliado con Drago me inquietaban, o incluso tal vez con los Berserkers, prometiéndoles entregarles a Thunder, aún tenía la idea de ir a buscar el nido de hielo, pero la preocupación de que fuese una trampa me detenía.

Necesitaba despejarme, así que les dije que estaríamos en un breve receso para hacer un pequeño vuelo con Chimuelo. Sentir el aire golpeando mi rostro me tranquilizaba, volábamos calmadamente y decidí alejarme un poco de la isla para asegurarme por mi cuenta de que todo iba bien, tan solo para darme cuenta de que tal vez había subestimado a quien quiera que fuese A.D, el barco que habíamos arreglado para Thorberg estaba varado en medio del mar, y no solo eso, el barco estaba congelado por completo…

**OOoOo oOoOo**

**4,100 palabras exactas para tod s ustedes, amantes de esta saga al igual que yo, ¡me entusiasma ver que les guste mi historia! Desde que he subido historias a FF es la primera vez que recibo tantos comentarios con tan solo 3 capítulos :D**

**No estoy segura si subiré el capítulo 5 mañana, subí este porque realmente ayer me inspire :P**

**_JorgeRoCa aunque no lo creas nunca he tenido una clase de pensamiento crítico, supongo que lo he aprendido gracias a mis padres _****_;)_**

**_ Un ataque más, ¿Habrá heridos o tal vez muertos?, ¿Cómo reaccionará Hipo?, Como verán aún no he presentado nada relevante del nuevo villano y el próximo capítulo sabrán un poco sobre A.D y sus intenciones, ¡Esperenlo!_**

**_Gracias especialmente a las personas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos: .57, JorgeRoCa, Yahab y astrid hofenson5757_**


	5. Comienzo

**CAP. 5 Comienzo**

**_Narrado en Tercera persona-_**

Si había algo que odiaba aquel hombre, aparte de los dragones, eran las personas que creían que esas bestias merecían respeto, misericordia y algo aún peor, que merecían que los trataran igual que los humanos, la isla de Berk le enfermaba, aborrecía el hecho de que su líder haya convencido a los miembros de su tribu sobre la paz entre dragones y humanos y que otras tribus consideraran hacerlo, él les demostraría que eran simples fantasías, eso pasaba por la mente retorcida del vikingo de ojos oscuros y vacíos.

A.D, un hombre que nunca había revelado su verdadero nombre, y al cual varias familias enteras le seguían sin pedir nada a cambio, creían en él y en sus palabras, cuando el vikingo los veía como herramientas para su odio irracional, si es que se podría considerar así, no es que realmente odiara a los dragones, odiaba al hombre que creía que los humanos debían rebajarse a vivir con semejantes seres, le disgustaba que el hijo de Estoico el Basto haya convencido a su padre de la paz y que ahora ese ingenuo hijo liderara Berk con bandera de paz.

La flauta, como odiaba que alguien utilizara ese instrumento tan solo para liberar dragones, el dueño de ese artefacto era otro del cual ocuparse, justo cuando pensaba que se haría con ella gracias a Drago el hijo de aquel hombre huyó con su dragón, sin duda ese chico también pagaría.

Él tenía un plan, uno en donde haría que todo Berk se arrepintiera de su inútil paz y ni siquiera tenía que arriesgar su propia vida, él no tenía verdaderos motivos, no era el típico hombre que buscaba fundamentos reales para sus acciones, el solo quería sufrimiento, dolor, deseaba con ansias ver esos sentimientos en los ojos verdes de Hipo, al que llamaban el Conquistador de Dragones, tal vez él podría lograr que odiara ese título, si, él conseguiría que se arrepintiera, ya había dado los primeros pasos y sus seguidores con ayuda del dragón escupe hielo llevaron el mensaje.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Gothi salió de la habitación ante la espera de Hipo y Astrid, ella negó con la cabeza, los dos tripulantes del barco murieron por congelamiento, así intentaran mantenerlos cerca del fuego para que su cuerpo dejara de estar congelado, los dos hombres no abrirían de nuevo los ojos ni volverían a respirar, Hipo sabía que debía dar la noticia.

Antes de dirigirse al gran salón donde había convocado a la aldea entera y avisarles sobre el barco de Thorberg y el ataque de un escupe hielo decidió que debía calmarse, la ira se apoderaba de él, paso una mano por su cabello, intentando descifrar que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente.

— Hipo…—él volteo con desgano

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Astrid llevaba en sus manos un puñado de escamas congeladas y unas garras que fueron cortadas de un dragón, el castaño las reconoció, eran del dragón que habían matado, la rubia le explico que Gothi las había encontrado entre las ropas de los vikingos muertos.

— Tenemos que revisarlos antes de entregarlos a sus familias, para su funeral necesitarán estar sin marcas de que fueron atacados por ese bastardo. — era la primera vez que Astrid lo escuchaba hablar de ese modo.

Hipo no dijo más mientras revisaban las ropas de los vikingos, le levantaron la camisa a uno, de nuevo una nota: _"¿Por qué no intentas conquistar a dragones alfa?" _decía una, luego otra con letras más grandes: _"No entiendo por qué te llaman conquistador solo por tener a unos dragones que se mantienen en la isla por alimento, que método más torpe para esclavizarlos" _

El castaño dejo las notas de lado, respiró hondamente, Astrid lo abrazó en señal de apoyo, él le agradeció con la mirada y se dirigió al establo para pedirle a Chimuelo y a Thunder que le ayudaran a llevar los cuerpos con las familias para luego hacerles su debido funeral. Se encontraron al rubio rodeado de los tres dragones que disfrutaban su música, Hipo paró en seco y se quedó a escuchar la música relajante, realmente lo necesitaba para lo que se avecinaba.

— Chimuelo parecía alterado, trataba de calmarlos, además tal vez en los funerales de hoy pueda tocar algo para que sus almas partan de nuestro mundo en paz.

— ¿Es una tradición de dónde vienes?- preguntó la rubia

— Familiar de hecho, creemos que si se toca música, las almas de los muertos no escucharan los llantos de sus seres queridos y podrán irse al otro mundo.

— Bueno, tienes la aprobación del líder de Berk. —

Luego le pidió a su esposa que junto a Erik llevaran los cuerpos a las familias, para que dentro de unas horas se hiciera el funeral, el joven líder sabía que no podía esperar a saber si estaban a punto de entrar a una trampa o no, el iría en la búsqueda de ese nido de hielo y se encargaría por sí mismo de A.D, o eso creía.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

El disparó las primeras dos flechas incendiadas hacia los cuerpos, mientras que la ligera melodía de Erik resonaba entre la brisa del viento que ya se sentía helado, avisando que no tardaba mucho para el invierno, las dos familias desconsoladas derramaban lágrimas mientras veían como el cuerpo de sus seres queridos iba siendo convertido en cenizas por el fuego.

La melodía del rubio dejó de escucharse hasta que los dos cuerpos se perdieron en el horizonte, guardaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Hipo se dirigió a las dos familias, que buscaban consuelo entre ellas e hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Se arrodilló, se recargó en una rodilla y con la cabeza agachada habló frente a ese grupo de personas desconcertadas y la atenta mirada de todos.

— Los dragones que iban con ellos para su protección al parecer fueron secuestrados, no encontramos sus cuerpos, siento realmente su perdida, estando ambos bajo mi mando. — se levantó. — Juro en nombre de ellos que encontraremos al culpable y lo haremos pagar por esos asesinatos.

Ellos asintieron y agradecidos dijeron que estarían preparados para cumplir cualquier mandato del castaño. Ya en el gran salón Hipo les informó que al día siguiente, antes del amanecer partirían rumbo a la búsqueda del nido de hielo, hicieron los debidos preparativos, ante la mirada perdida de la joven Freya, a la cual le estaban atormentando sus pensamientos, Berk entraría en guerra con un enemigo desconocido, no podía quedarse allí más tiempo, por lo que espero a que se acabara la reunión para pedirle a Hipo que la escoltada a su isla.

— Entiendo tu decisión, no puedo permitir que personas ajenas a esto resulten involucradas, irás en Brinca nubes yo me mismo me aseguraré de que nada te suceda, será mejor así, además le informaré a tu padre de la pérdida de su barco, pero no podremos reponerlo pronto, las energías de la isla se gastaran en la defensa y la búsqueda de A.D.

— Mi padre lo entenderá, no se preocupe por ello jefe Haddock.

— My Lady, tendré que pedirte que te encargues de lo que suceda aquí, regresaré antes del anochecer.—le dio un corto beso en los labios, ella asintió.

A veces la vida te hace tomar decisiones que pueden afectar ya sea para bien o para mal a más de una persona, ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? La joven de ojos color miel, tendría que aprenderlo de la peor manera, teniendo que elegir entre su gente o lo que era correcto.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Sentía el viento en su rosto, a pesar de ir relativamente rápido lo disfrutaba, no podía creer que ahora podía estar encima de un dragón, regresando al su hogar. Hipo iba concentrado encima de Chimuelo, seguía pensando en la búsqueda que iniciaría la mañana siguiente, reparó en voltear a ver a la chica, que iba con los ojos cerrados dejando que Brinca nubes se encargara del vuelo, sonrió, pensando que nuevamente había logrado que alguien cambiara su opinión respecto a los dragones.

Llegaron sin mucha dificultad a Fork, a pesar de que Hipo estuvo a la espera ante cualquier posible ataque, ¿Por qué A.D había decidido atacar a un barco con tripulantes de Berk y no hacerlo ahora que estaba con una indefensa chica que apenas sabía lo básico?, tenía un mal presentimiento y aunque Freya también sospechaba algo, pensó que solo era por lo que había sucedido con el barco y aun su obvio miedo a que el dragón se descontrolara, pero al aterrizar en Fork se dio cuenta que aún ese sentimiento extraño no se iba de su interior.

— Hija, pensé que te quedarías un tiempo más en Berk antes de hacernos una visita, ¿Qué sucedió?

— El barco que venía aquí fue atacado por un escupe hielo, ya que puede ser Drago será mejor que ella se quede en Fork ante un posible ataque a nuestra isla.

— Ya no te preocupes por el barco muchacho, espero y las familias de los dos tripulantes fallecidos estén bien.

— Yo nunca mencioné eso, ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? — habló preparando su espada

— ¿Papá?

— No quería que esto terminara así jefe Haddock, pero digamos que alguien quiere verlo muerto y yo le quiero ayudar.

Al momento siguiente los tenían rodeados, Hipo dejo salir todo el gas del Cremallerus Espantosus y provocó una gran explosión, Freya al ver que Brinca nubes se iría con Chimuelo se subió rápidamente a su espalda ante la mirada confusa del dragón que igual decidió llevarla. Ya a una altura considerable y mientras preparaban sus flechas y catapultas Hipo habló.

— Berk se defenderá, decidan si quieren declarar la guerra o alejarse de nuestros asuntos. — con una voz muy potente, llena de enojo.

Continuaron el vuelo mientras esquivaban flechas y algunas redes para atrapar dragones, Freya le dejo ese trabajo a Brinca nubes, estaba asustada, mirando hacia atrás, su padre les decía a sus hombres que siguieran disparando, ella no comprendía, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Su padre era el culpable de la muerte de esos hombres? Sin pensarlo unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, Hipo que se dio cuenta que Brinca nubes la llevaba en la espalda pudo ver la cara llena de sentimientos encontrados en la cara de la chica. Luego de poco más de una hora dejo de verse Fork, Freya ya se había calmado un poco, pero se veía claramente que aún temblaba por miedo, Hipo decidió que antes de llegar a Berk y llegar con la noticia de la enemistad con Fork tenía que saber las razones de la chica, después de todo, aunque haya decidido irse con ellos no significaba que estuviera pensando bien las cosas.

Aterrizaron en una muy pequeña isla, donde apenas podían estar todos cómodamente. La chica no sabía cómo explicarle nada a Hipo, seguramente la veía como traidora e incluso podría pensar dejarla ahí a su suerte, aunque el joven no había demostrado ser así, lo mismo creía de su padre y resulto que tenía planeado atacar al jefe de Berk, quien les había dado asilo, pensándolo mejor, tal vez incluso ese accidente con el Pesadilla Monstruosa había sido planeado.

— Freya. — le habló seriamente, ella volteó, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado. — ¿Qué sucedió, por qué no te quedaste en Fork?, te pueden acusar de traidora, supongo que todos te vieron subir asustada a Brinca nubes.

— Yo solo… no quería estar allí, no lo entiendo; Hipo, te juro que no lo sabía.

El la miró detenidamente, había muchos sentimientos reflejados no solo en los ojos de la chica, en sus leves temblores, sus manos inquietas, todo detonaba un estado casi de shock al haber sufrido una gran conmoción. Se acercó un poco y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, la chica ante el contacto dirigió su mirada hacia él.

— No podemos regresar a Berk así, lo que acaba de hacer tu padre es aceptar dos asesinatos.

— Por lo que dijo, probablemente esté siguiendo órdenes de alguien más…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? — retiró su mano

— El mencionó que alguien quiere verte muerto y que él le ayudaría.

— O él sea el que de todas las órdenes. — saco la daga curva con las iniciales A.D — ¿Sabes si esto lo haya tenido tu padre antes?

— Nunca había visto una daga así, en Fork solo las utilizan para cortar vegetales, ¿Por qué?

— Antes de la llegada de ustedes a la isla, alguien dejo una nota al lado de uno de nuestros dragones que mataron, al parecer con esta daga le dieron el golpe final y la mañana del día que estuvieron allí encontramos otra nota donde amenazaban con matar a mi esposa o a Chimuelo.

La auténtica cara de impresión de Freya le hizo saber a Hipo, que genuinamente ella no sabía nada, pero era hija del líder que ahora era enemigo, sería llevarla tan solo para que los miembros de la isla de Berk pidieran que fuera encerrada. El castaño se sentó un momento pensando en lo que podría hacer para ayudar a la chica, pero ninguna opción era razonable, era una traidora en Fork y una enemiga en Berk.

— Esto no tiene sentido, lo más probable es que este en contacto con A.D. —habló para sí mismo.

— Prefiero estar encerrada en una celda que dormir en una cama pensando en las cosas que hace mi padre, Jefe Haddock, ha hecho más de lo que mi padre nunca haría por su tribu, y no necesité más que unos días para darme cuenta.

Aquella afirmación dejó un poco impresionado al joven que se levantó mientras Chimuelo le seguía con la mirada, Brinca nubes estaba atento a Freya. Hipo le aviso que si esa era su decisión tendría que llevarla a Berk como prisionera y no como huésped, si tenían un ataque de Fork le dijo de forma muy segura que Berk atacaría sin pensarlo, ella aceptó, tan solo teniendo en mente que el lugar que alguna vez consideró su hogar solo eran unos asesinos que seguían a ciegas a un desconocido.

Hipo le dijo brevemente al dragón de su madre que se encargara de Freya, él hizo un rugido de afirmación y comenzó a volar, con sus patas tomo a la chica, que un poco asustada se dio cuenta que ya no iría más en el lomo del dragón, decidió cerrar los ojos el resto del camino, no quería pensar en nada por un rato.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Si acaso el anunciar la muerte de los dos vikingos había causado revuelo, la noticia del inesperado ataque de Fork hacia Hipo fue aún más grande, muchos preguntaban qué se haría con Freya, quien estaba atada de manos y siendo vigilada por Brinca nubes en una esquina del gran salón, otros más exclamaban diciendo que pasaría con la expedición de mañana para buscar el nido de hielo, Hipo los escuchó atentamente a pesar de que hablaban muchos al mismo tiempo, una vez que enlistó todas las dudas pidió silencio y pensó con la cabeza fría como actuar a partir de ahora.

— El líder debe proteger a su gente, no podría irme y dejar así a Berk en el estado actual, asi que. — volteó a ver brevemente a Astrid, quien no comprendió — La búsqueda por el nido de hielo se hará bajo el mando de mi esposa, Astrid.

La joven no se lo esperaba, pero sonrió para luego poner su cabeza en alto y asentir lo que le pedía el castaño, nadie renegó o hizo alguna exclamación por la decisión de Hipo.

— ¿Irán los mismos grupos en la expedición? —

— Sí, todo seguirá como ya lo habíamos planeado, en caso de encontrarlo no iremos directamente al ataque, investigaremos más a fondo el nido y nos reuniremos de nuevo.

— ¿Y los que estaremos en Berk tendremos que estar a la espera de un posible ataque?

— Él dijo que había alguien que me quería muerto, ya que no lo lograron lo más probable es que les tome tiempo antes de planear un ataque directo.

Las preguntas siguieron, Freya escucho que ella sería llevada a las celdas junto a los dragones, que adaptarían una para ella, tragó saliva, pensando en los motivos por los que su padre intentó matar a Hipo, alguien lo quería muerto, posiblemente ese A.D, la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?, suspiró pensando en que por el momento solo tendría que aceptar estar en una celda rodeada de un montón de dragones, ya no les tenía miedo irracional, pero si les ordenaban tirar a matar si acaso ella quería salir era un gran problema, decidió que lo mejor sería no intentar nada hasta que su situación mejorara.

Acabó la reunión y Bocón fue el encargado de llevarse a Freya a la celda, Erik estaba muy serio, se podía ver en su cara gran preocupación, pensaba que querían matar a Hipo porque así sería más fácil atraparle a él y conseguir la flauta, incluso había pensado en escapar esa noche para que Berk pudiera quitarse un peso de encima, Hipo con solo verlo pudo saber lo que planeaba el chico, no era solo intuición, sino que podía darse cuenta que de cierto modo el rubio se parecía a él mismo a esa edad.

— No me hagas pedir que a ti también te pongan en una jaula. — Erik abrió mucho los ojos, Hipo estaba muy serio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Thunder se quedará en mi casa junto a Chimuelo y tu igual, si yo no puedo vigilarlos le diré a mi madre.

— Hipo… — dijo en voz baja ante la declaración del castaño.

— No necesitamos más pérdidas.

Con eso Hipo se alejó y siguió conversando con los jinetes líderes de cada grupo, eran los más experimentados, Astrid le tomó de la muñeca y lo mantuvo a su lado mientras Hipo les daba indicaciones sobre qué hacer según el ataque que pudiera planear Fork, también les decía a los de la expedición que tuvieran especial cuidado con el dragón, luego le pidió a Erik que dijera todo lo que sabía de esa especie, se sintió un poco intimidado al principio, ya que todos lo miraban a la espera de que cumpliera la orden.

Tiempo después los demás jinetes se fueron, él se subió a Thunder y siguió a Hipo a su casa, Astrid dijo que esa noche ella daría una ronda extra por la isla, a pesar de que Eret estaba al mando de la vigilancia esa noche, dijo que era mejor un par de ojos extras. El chico estaba un tanto cohibido pensando en las palabras de Hipo "No necesitamos más pérdidas", significaba que tenía gran confianza en que en la búsqueda del nido no hubiera bajas y que Fork no se atrevería en hacer un ataque directo tan pronto.

Suspiró al bajar de Thunder y dejarla en el establo con Chimuelo, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Erik estaba curioso por poner atención a su plática, pero una mano lo levantó del suelo tomándolo por la camisa, volteó por encima de su hombro, era Hipo, ¿De verdad él era tan manipulable?, seguro que Hipo podría tomarlo de la muñeca y obligarlo a andar junto a él todo el día y no podría hacer nada.

— Chimuelo, ahora dormirás adentro, tú también Thunder, ambos vigilarán que este chico no intente poner en riesgo su corta vida. — luego lo comenzó a cargar como si fuera un bulto cualquiera en su hombro.

Ambos dragones entraron a la casa, seguidos del castaño que llevaba cargando a Erik, quien decidió no poner resistencia, por algo Hipo era el líder, estaba seguro que bajo esa delgada apariencia tenía músculos trabajados, su complexión ayudaba a que tuviera rapidez y gran agilidad, ante eso, Erik tan solo podría pedirle a Thunder que lo derribara, pero luego estaba Chimuelo, que iría contra él si eso pasaba y entonces Hipo le bastaría con utilizar cualquiera de sus métodos para calmar a un dragón y ponerla de su lado. Por otro lado, Thunder no aceptaría irse de Berk, la dragona no querría que Erik volviera a pasar días sin comer nada, a estar solos de nuevo. La única opción que tenía era quedarse quieto y obedecer, algo que lo hacía sentirse más pequeño de lo que era.

Hipo lo dejó en la habitación justo al lado de la suya y para darle problemas a Erik y quitarle cualquier oportunidad de escape, dejo que Chimuelo durmiera en la misma habitación, Thunder no se enojó en lo absoluto y siguió al líder de Berk a su habitación. Erik gritó en su interior: "Esto es traición", mientras Chimuelo lo empujaba para que entrara al cuarto. Aún a pesar de todo Erik tuvo una de las más calmadas noches de su vida, una que no disfrutaba desde hace tiempo.

Fue despertado antes del amanecer por Chimuelo que no dudó en tirarlo de la cama, Erik, molesto por ser despertado de esa forma salió del cuarto persiguiendo al dragón que rugía feliz diciendo que no tenía oportunidad, aun así lo persiguió hasta la cocina, donde ya estaba Thunder comiendo, Hipo le paso una cesta a Chimuelo que empezó a comer ante la mirada enojada de un rubio despeinado. Astrid reía por la acción, en ese momento el chico recordó el hecho de que dentro de poco la esposa de Hipo se iría en la búsqueda del nido.

— Perdón por el ruido. — se disculpó, Hipo con un pedazo de pan en su boca pasó junto a él y le revolvió a un más el cabello.

— Deberías alistarte, despediremos a My Lady en un rato más.

Como Astrid y el castaño esperaban, Erik asintió avergonzado por el acto de Hipo y salió de nuevo rumbo a cumplir lo que le había pedido.

— Supongo que todo estará bien el tiempo que me vaya. — comentó Astrid

— Oye, Pude escapar en medio de una emboscada, creo que podré guiar a todos si somos atacados.

Hipo fue quien ese día había cocinado, Erik desde su habitación pudo embriagarse del olor, no era que Astid cocinara mal, pero con solo oler la comida pudo distinguir que esa mañana no había sido la rubia quien cocinó. Bajó entusiasmado con un chaleco de Yak que el día anterior le dio la mamá de Hipo y comió calmadamente con ellos en compañía de los tres dragones.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

_"__Tal vez tengas oportunidad de redimir tu traición, ¿Te gustaría volver a Fork, tu hogar?"_

Una brisa helada llegó al lado de la nota y Freya vio con temor a través de los barrotes una figura encapuchada, un gran dragón estaba atrás, parecía que los dragones a su alrededor no se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando, el grupo de vikingos a cargo de la vigilancia estaban desmayados, cuando trato de enfocarse mejor en la figura, una brisa helada le hizo cerrar los ojos. Su celda estaba llena de escarcha, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y frío, ¿Cómo había sucedido?

**OOoOo oOoOo**

**La verdad no tenía ni idea de que nombre ponerle de título, me decidí por "Comienzo" ya que las cosas apenas están dando su inicio, más intriga lo sé :D**

**_Me-Me Rotamundo:_**** Debería darte un premio por ser el único en sospechar de Thorberg, eres un brujo xD**

**_Paolabaez:_**** supuse que si Hipo narraba diría algo así, hay que liberar un poco la tensión de la trama n.n**

**_Quetza:_**** gracias por tomarte unos segundos en comentar, espero seguir leyéndote :)****  
**

**Por último espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios y quiero invitarlos a leer un one-shot que hice, estoy muy orgullosa de él, es narrado desde el punto de vista de Chimuelo :3, tan solo pasen a mi perfil y habran la historia de: "La pareja de mi hermano", nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Hogar

**CAP. 6 Hogar**

Ahora más que nunca Berk le recordaba a su hogar, la brisa invernal se sentía en el aire y soñar con las casas llenas de nieve lograban que Erik dejara de pensaren lo que había pasado días atrás. Eran ya tres días desde que inició la expedición, todo parecía normal, no recibieron más notas de A.D y Freya estaba preocupada acerca de la traición de su padre, pero se mantenía tranquila en su celda, no hablaba con nadie.

Esa mañana otra vez se había levantado después que Hipo, pero el castaño, como los días anteriores, le dejo su plato de comida en la mesa. Le extrañó que ese día Chimuelo regresara a la casa por su cuenta después de que el rubio desayunara.

— No te preocupes Chimuelo, planeaba ir a la Academia. —

— _"Mi hermano preparó algo especial para hoy, así que ponte el traje de vuelo"_

Chimuelo le entregó una bolsa de piel, dentro estaba una versión en pequeño del traje de Hipo, los detalles eran azules en lugar de rojos. Ahora entendía el por qué Hipo se pasaba parte de la noche en la habitación donde hacía diseños y otra parte en la herrería. El mismo día en que Astrid se había ido, Erik vio desde el suelo, junto con los demás reclutas, como caía del cielo Hipo con ayuda de su traje para volar, verlo desde ese punto parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Poder volar como Thunder alguna vez le pareció un sueño imposible y ahora, gracias a Hipo ya no lo sería. El castaño le aclaró que no era tan agradable sentir el viento helado luego de un tiempo, por lo que también le dio un casco que le cubría la cara al igual que él. Hipo le empezó a decir algunos consejos, pero Erik no lo escuchaba, un temor que raramente se mezclaba con adrenalina le impedía prestar atención a lo que decía, respiró varias veces, tratando de recordar cómo había visto que lo hacía el castaño. Lo visualizó en su mente, tan solo cuando escuchó el "¡Ya!" de Hipo volvió en sí y lo imitó dejándose caer.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Gracias a Thunder su inexperiencia con el vuelo no le causó daños, en el último momento donde pensó que se estrellaría contra el suelo la dragona lo salvo. Pese al susto de muerte le dijo a Hipo que estaría ansioso de intentarlo de nuevo.

— Creo que será todo por hoy Erik, aún tengo cosas que hacer en la isla.

— Y mucho. — Bocón se acercó a ellos. — Acaba de llegar Eret con un informe acerca de la búsqueda del nido de hielo, al parecer no han tenido avances, pero igual quiere verte antes de irse de nuevo.

Hipo se despidió del rubio y se fue junto a Chimuelo, Erik decidió quedarse en la herrería para ayudar a Bocón. Eret no trajo buenas noticias, en tres días de viaje siguiendo los restos de escarcha encontrados a unos kilómetros del barco atacado no habían encontrado nada, eso no alentó mucho a los miembros de la tribu de los Hooligans, pero su joven líder les ayudó a no perder la confianza en que ese tiempo de ataques acabara lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Freya? — preguntó a uno.

— Nada en especial, se ha mantenido comiendo.

— Patán, estarás a cargo a partir de ahora de vigilarla, los otros guardias se ocuparan solamente de cuidar a los dragones.

El nombrado iba a preguntar el porqué, pero enseguida Hipo fue llamado por Eret y otros vikingos, por lo que el azabache se quedó con la mano alzada esperando preguntar, bufó un tanto molesto, ¿Cómo iba a poder lograr que su querida rubia se fijara en el sí tendría que estar cuidando a la chica traidora? No le quedó más remedio que subirse a Dientepúa e ir a los establos.

**POV Patán-**

El atardecer estaba empezando y la chica se había pasado la mayor parte del día en la esquina de la celda, apenas había comido sin pronunciar palabra y verla de nuevo ahí era tan interesante como vigilar un Yak. Resoplé enojado, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora Hipo era el líder.

Me encontraba sentado afuera de su celda y poco a poco mis ojos fueron cerrándose, claro que no podía dormirme, pero mientras estuviera consiente podría escuchar lo que ella hiciera, pasó sin mayor novedad varias horas más, yo habría cada cierto tiempo los ojos cuando notaba que estaba en demasiada calma, la misma imagen de una figura delgada agazapada en la esquina del lugar, encima de la cama con un par de mantas para el frío.

Reparé en su vestimenta, con el supuesto viaje de nuevo a casa se había puesto un vestido que denotaba su posición de Fork, se mantenía limpio ya que cada día una mujer la acompañaba a lavarse. Su cabello era de un rubio oscuro, y sus ojos eran parecidos a la miel. De pronto abrió la boca, abrí por completo mis ojos esperando a que pidiera algo, pero a cambio de eso comenzó a cantar.

Su voz sonaba de forma suave, reconfortante en una canción de cuna, por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos escuchando la canción. Era una canción que recordaba al hogar, casi como saborear una fruta esparcida por la Diosa Freya*, al igual que esa chica, logrando traer incluso felicidad.

Los otros vikingos también la escucharon y sonrieron comentando algo parecido a mis pensamientos, yo solo resoplé, hablaron muy alto y no me dejaron terminar de escuchar la canción. Mi mirada se centró en ella nuevamente, miraba por la entrada de luz, de sus ojos caían lágrimas tan brillantes que podría convertirlas en oro**, haciendo honor a su nombre, solo que el Odur** causante de sus lágrimas era su padre.

Negué con la cabeza para luego darme un golpe en la frente, no debía pensar así, la única mujer que debía caber en mis pensamientos debía ser mi hermosa Brutilda y nadie más, me senté en mi silla haciendo un resoplido de enojo por atreverme a pensar así.

— Siento si mi canción le molesto, ya no haré ningún otro ruido. — yo volteé a verla por encima del hombro

— Mejor duerme, la luna ya está en lo alto.

— Buenas noches, Joven Jorgenson. — ella sonrió de una manera casi imperceptible.

Me pregunté si acaso había sido mi imaginación ese breve instante, fruncí el ceño y volteé mi mirada al frente, no tenía importancia, no debía mantener mis ojos en ella para vigilarla, además ya se iba a dormir, de nuevo maldije a Hipo para mí mismo, que día más aburrido.

**Fin del POV Patán-**

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Si había alguien feliz en la isla no se notaba, Erik estuvo la mayor parte del día practicando con Thunder para aprender a controlar el vuelo con el traje, sin mucho éxito, llevándose raspones y algunos moretones, apenas podía andar por el dolor, pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa en la cara, ya era un tanto tarde, pero no se preocupó. Entró por el establo, donde ya estaba Chimuelo.

— _"¿Niño, dónde estabas?, mi hermano estaba a punto de irte a buscar" _—

— Bueno Chimuelo, esperemos no haya ido muy lejos …

Hipo vio el estado de Erik y por un momento olvido que esa mañana le había dado el traje de vuelo, se alteró un tanto pensando lo peor, miró a Thunder, también sangraba de algunos raspones y golpes, a causa de las maniobras que tuvo que hacer para evitar que al de ojos azules le sucediera algo grave. Sin decir nada cargo al chico, que se preguntaba el porqué de la actitud del castaño, Chimuelo y Thunder lo siguieron de cerca, la dragona le explicó al otro acerca de lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Por qué no esperaste a que yo te supervisara? — una vez que recordó lo del traje

— Bueno, tú estabas ocupado, yo acabé de ayudar a Bocón y en la Academia… ¡Ach!

Se quejó cuando Hipo le curaba un raspón, prefirió no hacer más preguntas para continuar, al final, Eik terminó lleno de vendas, casi parecía que había sufrido un gran accidente, de nuevo, el rubio se avergonzó, ya que en la última caída había terminado rota una parte de la armadura.

— Fue mi culpa, Chimuelo está muy acostumbrado a maniobras complicadas, tal vez primero sea mejor que le ayude a Thunder con su vuelo y que tú practiques con Chumuelo.

Comentó mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el traje que estaba lleno de tierra, raspones y aboyado en varias partes, Hipo suspiró, pensando en que debió hacerlo más resistente para el chico.

— No es tu culpa, en serio, además, estoy bien, solo fueron unos golpes, no veo porqué las vendas.

Hipo pareció no escucharlo y dejó la armadura en otro lugar, mientras hacía unas notas en el pequeño cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo, Erik se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ignorado. Luego el castaño avisó que haría algo para cenar, Chimuelo y Thunder rieron al ver la cara que puso Erik al darse cuenta que efectivamente, Hipo no le estaba poniendo atención a sus reclamos acerca de las incómodas vendas.

Después de la cena el de ojos azules se dirigió directo a su cuarto, seguido de Chimuelo. Antes de dormir, toco una canción, los dos dragones disfrutaban escuchando su melodía, Hipo quedó dormido mientras la escuchaba. Erik antes de la muerte de sus padres tenía la costumbre de levantarse entre la noche a tomar un poco de leche y luego de no poder conciliar el sueño como él quería se bajó a tomar algo, al momento siguiente en que volteó Chimuelo lo miraba curioso.

— _"¿Leche?, ¿Por qué a esta hora?"_

— No podía dormir muy bien, en parte por el dolor que aún tengo y otro poco por las vendas, creo que Hipo se excedió un poco.

— _"Hipo suele ser un poco sobreprotector a veces"_

El Dragón, por su cuenta fue a por un par de pescados de la cesta que sería para la mañana siguiente.

— Es normal con las personas queridas, ¿Pero, por qué conmigo?

— _"Tal vez porque le recuerdas un poco a él a tu edad, su padre nunca estaba, se la pasaba solo"_

— Debió ser muy solitario antes de que llegaras. — sentándose

— _"Fue curioso darme cuenta de ello y como cambió luego de conocerme"_

— Lo veo tan seguro ahora que es difícil imaginármelo así.

— ¿Chimuelo, Erik, qué hacen a esta hora?

— _"El niño no podía dormir"_ —empujando la silla de Erik

— ¿Por qué, alguna pesadilla?

Se sentó en la silla al lado del rubio, que al escuchar esa pregunta le vino a su memoria la imagen de su padre haciendo esa misma pregunta años atrás, negó con la cabeza, ya era suficiente preocupación haber llegado con esas heridas como para ponerse a llorar por algo que ya era parte del pasado.

— De acuerdo, pero mejor intenta dormir, mañana será otro día de trabajo.

Y como era costumbre de Hipo desde días atrás, le despeinó más el cabello, Erik no se atrevió a pedirle que le aflojara las vendas…

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Freya intentaba dormir, ya eran varios días desde que había tenido aquel sueño de esa nota extraña entregada por aquel encapuchado, no recordaba bien la apariencia del dragón blanco, pero la escarcha y el frío que sintió… parecía tan real, casi como un recuerdo. Suspiró, pensando en cómo estarían las cosas en Fork y se cuestionaba si acaso aún era correcto llamarle hogar, de nuevo el llanto se apoderó de ella, sería inmaduro seguir pensando en las razones de su padre.

Patán despertó de su leve siesta al escuchar los sollozos de la chica, a los minutos se calmó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos un momento, la chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a él.

— Disculpa, tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — levantándose de la silla.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo desde que estoy aquí?

— Ninguna novedad, Berk ha estado en calma, ¿Algo más?

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras lejos de Berk, encerrado y considerante enemigo?

— Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Qué estaría haciendo yo para que mi situación mejorara?, Sentarse en una esquina de la celda sin hacer nada no creo que ayude en algo.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a la chica, de todas las personas que había conocido en Berk, del que menos esperaba un comentario así era de ese azabache, tal vez lo había subestimado.

— Tal vez… aprovechar para conocer personas mejores, Berk no deja de darme sorpresas, gracias por responder a mis preguntas, Joven Jorgenson. — esta vez sonrió de lado.

Ese gesto causó que el chico se sonrojara, era la primera chica que le decía algo así. Freya lo notó y le causó algo de gracia la reacción del azabache.

— Joven Jorgenson…

— Patán… ese es mi nombre. —

— ¿Serás quien me vigile a partir de ahora? — recargada en los barrotes de la jaula.

— Si, Hipo me lo pidió personalmente.

— ¿Hipo?, ¿Son cercanos? — extrañada

— Somos primos de hecho.

— ¿De verdad?, que curioso, de no haber preguntado nunca lo sabría.

Y ese fue el inicio de una noche de desvelo conversando, Patán se sentía en confianza, desde que recordaba, era la primera chica con la que podía hablar normalmente, a Freya le interesaba conocerlo, aunque Patán no quisiera admitir que mostraba incluso más interés que Brutilda en él.

Al medio día Patán, luego de no dormir llegó a la reunión en el gran salón, era para los jinetes. Hipo dirigiría el entrenamiento de maniobras evasivas, de los 4 grupos que se quedaron en la isla el de Patán, Brutilda, Hipo y la madre del castaño.

— ¡Mujeres contra hombres! — fue la idea de Brutilda, como siempre Patán estuvo de acuerdo.

— Bueno, sería interesante, ¿Qué dices hijo?

— No está demás distraernos un poco luego delo que ha pasado… Pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de decir esto pero, buena idea Brutilda.

Erik quería participar, pero Hipo le dijo que mientras Thunder y él estuvieran heridos no lo harían, no escuchó ningún reproche del rubio, pero igualmente consiguió ver desde cierta distancia a todos en el entrenamiento, al lado de los demás miembros de los Hooligans.

Al final quedaron empate, debido a que Patán estaba empeñado en dejar ganar a Brutilda y el líder de Berk le ganó a su madre, que estaba orgullosa de saber lo mucho que avanzaba Hipo.

— Estuvo tan genial, ¿Mañana me dejarás participar?

— Erik, no tienes experiencia suficiente de vuelo, me sorprende como los atrapa dragones no te capturaron.

— ¡Pero Hipo! — haciendo pucheros

— ¿Qué tal si primero practicas un poco?, si Hipo ve que has mejorado lo suficiente te dejara participar. — habló la mujer

— Seguro que aunque mejorara no me dejaría, ¡Me he mantenido por mi cuenta durante año y medio, no intentes actuar como mi padre!

Aquella exclamación impresionó a todos, incluso a Patán, que llegó por detrás y lo levantó del suelo tomándolo por la camisa. Hipo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, no podía creer que el chico pensara eso, después de todo el solo se preocupaba por que no saliera gravemente lastimado, aprovechó la intervención de su primo para hablar.

— Es verdad, pero soy el líder de Berk, y si no estás dispuesto a seguir mis órdenes, tal vez debería tratarte como el forajido que eres.

Habló tan seriamente y con una voz tan autoritaria que Erik se preguntó si era el mismo joven que le había vendado, Patán no lo soltaba.

— He sido demasiado indulgente contigo Erik, pero primero está mi gente, tu participación solo nos retrasaría, no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con un niño, si no puedes entenderlo, puedes irte en el momento en que lo desees.

Luego de eso le pidió a Patán que lo soltara, los presentes veían curiosos la escena, algunos asentían, estando de acuerdo en que Hipo pusiera en su debido lugar al chico, unas mujeres creían que tal vez había sido duro, pero que era lo mejor, Valka miro por un momento al chico, no podía negarlo, su hijo tenía razón, luego de dos muertes, no podía permitirse el no tomar con la debida seriedad un entrenamiento tan importante.

Erik salió corriendo hacia el bosque sin mirar a nadie, Thunder lo siguió luego de mirar a Hipo, asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento, estaba de acuerdo en que Erik necesitaba regresar a la realidad. El castaño se masajeó la sien, Valka le puso la mano en el hombro, diciéndole que había hecho lo correcto.

Mientras tanto el de ojos azules siguió corriendo un poco más hasta adentrarse en el bosque, se dejó caer en el suelo una vez que se cansó y Thunder se quedó al lado de él sin decir nada, hasta que de nuevo, unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del chico.

— Tan solo quiero ser de utilidad, después de todo A.D también me quiere a mí, ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

— _"Por qué sabe que sería inútil que tu intervinieras, Hipo monta a Chimuelo desde los quince años, tu tan solo llevas dos años desde que escuchaste de él."_

— Pensé que estarías de mi lado.

— _"¿Recuerdas cuando tus padres murieron y que incluso extrañabas sus regaños?, Yo te dije aquella vez que eso pasaba porque ya no tenías a esas personas que querían lo mejor para ti"_

— Le acabo de gritar al jefe de una tribu… seguro que tendría doble regaño por parte de mis padres si aún estuvieran aquí.

— _"Lo que tienes que hacer es disculparte con él, sin saber nada de ti, sin investigar que tu historia fuese cierta, él te dio un lugar en su propia casa, no debes ser malagradecido."_

Erik debía aceptarlo, Thunder siempre tenía razón, pero igualmente no se sentía con ánimos ni con las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con Hipo.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

La joven rubia no podía dormir, estar tan lejos de Berk y de su confortable cama le había causado desvelo en los últimos días y lo peor de todo era no poder encontrar pistas ni el nido donde pudiera estar A.D, ella decidió hacerse cargo de la primera guardia aérea, por lo que se encontraba volando un tanto bajo a la espera de cualquier peligro, pero solo existía calma.

Tal vez era un mensaje de los dioses, esa búsqueda parecía sin sentido, mientras pensaba eso divisó a Eret a lo lejos, regresaba de su viaje a Berk, esa vez no utilizaron a los Terrible Terror, decidieron que era más seguro mandar a un jinete.

— Todo está bien en Berk, no hay señales de un posible ataque de Fork.

— ¿Le dejaste mi carta a Hipo?

— Creo que se llevará una sorpresa, con ayuda de su madre la deje especialmente en su cuarto.

— Gracias Eret, espero que mañana nos vaya mejor en la búsqueda.

— Yo también lo espero, señora.

Tan lejos de su hogar, esperaba pronto estar de vuelta con al menos una pista del asesino que los asechaba.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

**Para comprender el POV de Patán:**

Tomando en cuenta que el nombre de Freya es de una diosa a veces era representada conduciendo junto a su hermano Frey, esparciendo **frutas y flores para alegrar los corazones** de la humanidad.

**Por ello Patán compara la voz de Freya con las frutas y flores que esparcía la diosa.**

**Odur era el esposo de la diosa Freya**. Mientras Odur permaneciera a su lado, Freya estaba sonriente y era completamente feliz. Pero Odur era de espíritu inquieto y cansado de la vida sedentaria, abandonó un día el hogar súbitamente y se dedicó a vagar por el ancho mundo. **Freya, triste y abandonada, lloró largamente**, cayendo **sus lágrimas** sobre las duras rocas, ablandándolas. Se dice que incluso llegaron a introducirse en el mismo centro de las piedras, donde **se transformaron en oro**.

**Patán al ver las lágrimas relucir por la luz de la luna pensó que incluso podrían transformarse en oro y por ello el Odur causante de sus lágrimas, era su padre, en su caso.**

**No había hecho referencia a la cultura nórdica, así que me dediqué a investigar un poco acerca de la Diosa Freya, ¿Les gusto el POV de Patán? Espero que si :D ya había pensado en poner algún POV de otro personaje y el primero en llegar a mi mente fue Patán ;) Espero no haberme salido de la personalidad de este chico :p)**

**¡30 comentarios! Que felicidad, gracias por tomarse su tiempo en comentar n.n**

**Guest:** No me molesta para nada, tu comenta todos los consejos que puedan ayudarme n.n, como verás, en este capítulo lo intenté realmente, espero y me digas si se notó la diferencia, o al menos si voy por buen camino xD, ¡gracias por comentar!

**Paolabaez y quetza:** Que bueno saber que incluso personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF comenten, recuerden que cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, espero seguirlas leyendo n.n

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Presentimiento

**CAP. 7 Presentimiento**

**POV Hipo**-

Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera los golpes de Chimuelo podían levantarme, me había quedado hasta muy tarde esperando que Erik regresara, cosa que no paso, llegué a la conclusión de que seguramente se durmió en el bosque.

Al momento siguiente un gran golpe tumbó la puerta, perfecto, había ocurrido lo que Astrid siempre había predicho, antes de que llegara a mí salte de la cama, Chimuelo parecía satisfecho, yo solo gruñí enojado.

— Chimuelo, las puertas no se arreglan solas, ¿No podías dejarme dormir un rato más?

El dragón solo negó con la cabeza, me puse la prótesis y me cepillé el cabello, antes de salir vi un pergamino con un listón azul, fruncí el ceño, ¿De quién sería?, al desenrollarlo identifiqué la letra de My Lady, ella no era de escribir cartas.

_"Sé que no soy de las personas que haga algo como esto, pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿cierto?_

_Estando lejos de casa, sigo impaciente por encontrar una pista, desgraciadamente no hemos avanzado, aunque, para cuando leas esto ya lo sabrás, en fin, ese no es el motivo de esta carta._

_La verdad es que si ahora mismo regresara al pasado, cuando tenía quince nunca en mi mente habría pensado el hecho de estar enamorada de ti y menos extrañarte tanto como lo hago ahora._

_Tan solo han sido unos días, ¿Entonces porque este sentimiento me invade? La verdad es que tengo miedo Hipo, miedo a perderte, a que en el tiempo en el que me encuentre fuera ataquen Berk y cuando llegue no encontrarte esperándome con los brazos abiertos._

_Acepté estar al mando porque eso significa que tienes confianza en que podré hacerlo, sé que lo lograré y aunque es absurdo el pensar ya no verte no puedo evitarlo, por te amo, te amo tanto que duele pensar encontrarte totalmente congelado como aquellos hombres._

_Por favor, envía con alguien una respuesta, quiero leer tus palabras, que me confirmes que este miedo puede irse de mi interior y poder continuar con esto._

_Cuídate mucho y protege a nuestra gente, eres un gran líder Hipo, un gran hombre y el esposo que siempre soñé tener._

_Te amo, babe_

_Astrid"_

No pude contener una sonrisa, mi valiente esposa guerrera tenía miedo, pero la comprendía y me sentía feliz de pensar que tomó el valor de escribírmelo, tomé un pergamino y comencé a escribir absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando terminé un olor peculiar comenzó a invadir el aire, extrañado bajé hasta la cocina, abrí la puerta y no pude evitar reír.

Erik estaba lleno de lo que parecía avena, afortunadamente estaba tibia, Thunder tenía la cacerola en la cabeza, mientras que con su lengua intentaba remover lo que tenía en el cuerpo, lo más curioso era que las flores que al parecer había llevado en una canasta era lo único que se había salvado, también pude distinguir leche de Yak derramada.

— Thunder podría confundirse por entre los dragones escupe hielo. — fue lo único que pude decir antes de reír de nuevo, Chimuelo al parecer comprendió mi chiste.

El chico no decía nada, evitaba mirarme a los ojos, seguramente había intentado hacer algo para disculparse por haberme gritado ayer y las cosas no salieron como él hubiese querido. Me acerqué a la dragona y le quité la cacerola de la cabeza.

— Bueno, lo único que queda por hacer es limpiar este desorden, Chimuelo, si puedes hacer el honor.

Salió un momento de la casa y rugió varias veces, a los minutos había un montón de bebés dragones amantes de la avena y la leche de Yak, en lo que sucedía eso fui por un par de baldes con la solución para la baba de dragón, Erik de nuevo estaba empapado, no parecía muy feliz, le eché un balde completo con la solución y Chimuelo lo agarró como si fuese una cría, le pedí que lo llevara a lavarse, el otro balde lo utilicé para limpiar la cocina.

— Listo. — mientras me quitaba un poco del sudor de la frente, Thunder me ayudó a que las crías salieran por su cuenta de la casa.

Poco después llegó Chimuelo con un chico empapado en la espalda.

— Chimuelo, Erik puede enfermarse. — le puse mi capa de piel de dragón, tenía otra de repuesto, la que había sido de mi padre. — Ve a ponerte algo secó, anda.

Hizo caso y subió lo más rápido que pudo, yo decidí hacer algo para el desayuno, ya era un poco tarde para mí, pero no podía irme y dejar a ese chico solo sin comer, no quería que otro accidente se repitiera, Thunder decía que fue su culpa, había sugerido agregarle pescado fresco a la avena, Erik se negó, pelearon un momento y ocurrió el desastre, yo tan solo volví a reír.

— Lo siento, por gritarte ayer y por ensuciar tu casa ahora.

— Aceptaré la disculpa una vez que comas algo.

Pasó tranquilo mientras nos dedicábamos a comer, yo miraba la cesta con flores, eran de las silvestres y otras cuantas que My Lady había plantado afuera de la casa, eran sus favoritas.

— Prometo hacerte caso de ahora en adelante, fui un malagradecido… este tiempo en Berk ha sido como un sueño para mí, siento que estoy de vuelta en mi hogar.

Chimuelo hizo un ronroneo, tal vez enternecido al entender a Erik.

— Me alegra saber que consideres Berk como tu nuevo hogar y espero cumplas tu juramente jovencito.

Lo último también lo dije un poco en broma, el chico rubio asintió, ver la cara de vergüenza por ensuciar la cocina me recordaba un poco a mí, solo que yo causaba desastres fuera de casa. Pensando en ello continué comiendo, era cierto, mis ideas siempre traían desastres en ese tiempo, fue hasta que conocí a Chimuelo que todo eso cambio.

— Hipo… yo no fue precisamente un orgullo para mis padres. — volteé a verlo sin comprender. — Digo que, siendo un niño me sentía inútil en mi familia, desafinaba con la flauta y nunca me salían bien los movimientos para hablar con los dragones… una vez escuché a mi padre decir que no esperaba nada de mí.

De un momento a otro el chico me abrazó, estaba llorando, yo le correspondí, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

— Lucharé y seguiré adelante Hipo, haré que nunca te arrepientas por darme la oportunidad de quedarme aquí en Berk.

— No creo arrepentirme.

Me despedí de él, iría a buscar un jinete para que le llevara la carta a Astrid.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Luego de ayudar a Bocón, fui a ver a Freya, los vikingos me dijeron que intentara no interrumpir, yo no comprendí el chiste y volteé hacia arriba, donde estaba la celda de la chica y no podía creer lo que veía.

Freya reía, mientras escuchaba una de las tantas historias ficticias donde Patán se describía como héroe de Berk. Me tallé los ojos esperando que esa imagen fuera ficticia, pero no conseguí que eso pasara.

— ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto sin que yo me enterara?— le pregunté a uno de ellos

— Bueno, desde el primer día se llevaron bien, toda la noche conversando, y ahora llegó más temprano de lo habitual tu primo.

— ¿Cuál era el motivo de la visita, Jefe?

— Se supone que venía a preguntarle a Freya si Patán no la estaba molestando.

— Pues como podrá ver, es todo lo contrario, al parecer disfruta mucho de su compañía.

Subí hasta donde ellos, Patán me vio y se aclaró la garganta, cambiando de tema, yo negué con la cabeza y me acerqué por completo.

— Sé que no había venido desde que te dejamos aquí, pero necesitaba preguntarte algo importante.

— Responderé si está al alcance de la información que poseo, Jefe Haddock.

— Puedes negarte a responder, pero de verdad nos ayudaría para estar preparados, ¿Con cuántas tribus está aliado Fork?

— Con ninguna, mantiene solo relaciones de comercio, una vez intentó que Ottar y Sigmund hicieran tratados de alianza, pero ellos se negaron, dijeron que Fork no era un aliado fuerte o estable con el cual aliarse, Grim El Sabio también se negó.

Entonces teníamos ventaja, Hace unos meses Grim había firmado alianza con Berk, que Ottar y Sigmund se negaran era porque consideraban débil a las tropas de Fork.

Desde el inicio de los ataques estaba en contacto con ellos, parecían más que interesados en Berk, no faltaba mucho para que pidieran una alianza y entonces Fork definitivamente no tendría oportunidad contra nosotros.

— Entonces, consideran a Fork débil, después de todo Grim es un hombre que juzga mucho la preparación de los guerreros. — comentó Patán, le estaba afectando hablarle tanto a Freya.

— Tal vez sea así, por eso mi padre buscaba el poder de otras islas, que haya atacado al jefe Haddock indica que no sabe cómo dirigir a su pueblo.

— ¿Tú crees poder hacerlo Freya? A este paso todos en Fork morirán por las malas decisiones de tu padre.

— Me consideran traidora… no tengo protestad en Fork, además la única forma de que una mujer suba a ser líder es que se case, de otra forma no podría regresar.

— De verdad que quisiera ayudarte Freya, buscaré la manera en que tu padre renuncie por su cuenta u obligarlo, ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarnos a ello?, esa sería la única forma de no entrar en guerra directa con tu pueblo.

— Si puedo evitar que las personas inocentes mueran, cuenta con mi apoyo Jefe Haddock.

Habló decidida, desde el momento en que se había ido de Fork en Brinca nubes había mostrado su firmeza y más porque acepto ser encarcelada sin decir una palabra o quejarse, era una chica admirable, sabía que podría llegar a ser una buena líder.

— Esperaré a que My Lady regrese con los demás e idearemos un plan, ya que estás dispuesta a ayudarnos, tal vez sea hora de que salgas de esta celda. — saqué la llave y la dejé salir.

— No se arrepentirá por esto, le estaré infinitamente agradecida si es capaz de salvar a mi pueblo de la destrucción.

Iba a ofrecerle estadía en la casa de mi madre, pero Patán se ofreció, buscó mi aprobación con la mirada, ¿De verdad Patán me estaba pidiendo permiso?, yo solo atiné a reírme, Freya no comprendía el porqué, Patán se sonrojó de sobremanera al comprenderme.

— Si es un no solo debías decirlo. — estaba molesto por mi reacción

— Estoy sorprendido eso es todo, creo que es decisión de la señorita.

— No podría negarme a la hospitalidad, Gracias.

— Todo está arreglado entonces, primo… no creo que vayas a contarle de la vez que Brutilda te enterró vivo. — lo último se lo dije solo a él.

— ¡Maldito seas Hipo!

Había intentado darme un golpe pero lo esquivé fácilmente, luego le pedí respeto hacia mi autoridad, seguramente solo se contuvo por la mirada de extrañeza de Freya, si supiera como me trataba Patán antes, seguramente se sorprendería.

**OOoOo oOoOo**

Acababa de llegar a la academia, ya que Patapez se había ido en la búsqueda del nido, Brutilda era quien se encargaba de la academia, aunque al llegar me di cuenta porque pensaba que no sería buena idea.

— No están, faltan tres crías de Pesadilla Monstuosa.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

— Brutilda me pidió que los calmara con una historia, pero en lugar de esperar a que yo entrara a las jaulas las abrió todas al mismo tiempo y no alcanzamos a cerrar la puerta principal tan rápido.

Puse mi mano en la frente, incluso Erik sabía que no era buena idea hacer eso.

— ¿Tienen una idea de a dónde pudieron irse?

— Tal vez a molestar a las ovejas. — riéndose

— Parecía que iban en dirección a la isla de los dragones.

Seguramente si dejaba a Erik a cargo haría un mejor trabajo, mi madre podría encargarse de la lección de hoy en la Academia. Me subí a Chimuelo y decidí buscar primero en las partes altas de la isla, sin éxito, en la isla de los dragones no me fue mejor y luego, en el mar, restos de escarcha, sin decir nada Chimuelo empezó a seguirlos, partes del agua parecían levemente congeladas.

Nuestro viaje duro más de dos horas en dirección hacia al sur, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una pequeña cueva de hielo, volteé a ver a mi amigo, Astrid había salido a buscar algo como esto, y la pista estaba en dirección contraria a la que habían ido, pero era pequeña seguramente solo podían caber crías y humanos de tamaño promedio.

Entré con mi espada en alto y sin quitarme el casco y ahí estaban, los tres bebés Pesadilla Monstruosa llenos de escarcha, les bastó prenderse un momento para deshacerse de ella, me acerqué sigiloso, los dragones al reconocerme se fueron encima de mí, impidiéndome levantarme, unos rugidos resonaron en la cueva, Chimuelo me ayudó con los bebés y le pedí que se quedara con ellos.

Más adentro, dos huevos color azul estaban rotos y llenos de hielo, al momento siguiente de que volteé estaban un par de crías de ojos grises y piel blanca. Por un momento me paralicé, si estaban dos crías aquí, significaba que la mamá no tardaría en regresar. Intenté pensar que hacer, ya estaba ahí, podría intentar calmar a la madre, tal vez podría guiarnos con A. D.

Los pequeños se acercaron a mí, molestos y rugiendo, lo que atrajo a Chimuelo, los Pesadilla Monstruosa estaban agazapados en su espalda.

— Chimuelo, no interfieras, yo me encargo de esto. — volteé a ver a las crías, que amenazaban con lanzar hielo. — Tranquilos, no les haré daño, tan solo vine por mis amigos.

Hice una pequeña explosión alrededor mío con el gas del Cremallerus, pero solo causó que se alteraran más, nunca antes había tratado con dragones escupe hielo, uno se fue contra Chimuelo, que por más que rugiera se seguía acercando, lanzó una vez hielo y él lo esquivó, y mientras intentaba calmar a ese pequeño para que no atacara a mi amigo, me caí.

El otro había congelado por completo mi prótesis, convirtiéndola en un pedazo de hielo gigante, por si fuera poco, también había llegado el hielo al inicio de mi pierna, lo que me faltaba. Eso molestó a Chimuelo y lanzó una bola de plasma al bebé, causando que cayera desmallado, el otro, le mordió la cola a Chimuelo, al darse cuenta intentó quitárselo, pero solo causó que al igual que a mí, le congelara la prótesis.

Con ayuda de Chimuelo fui hacia el bebé, lo abracé impidiéndole moverse y antes de que lanzara hielo le sostuve el hocico con mis manos, él lo sostuvo con su pata mientras yo sacaba una soga, le amarré el hocico para evitar que lo abriera he hice lo mismo con el otro que aún estaba inconsciente.

Chimuelo intentó deshacerse del hielo de su cola, con éxito, el problema fue que con el plasma también consiguió que la prótesis se quemara. Intentó hacer lo mismo con mi pierna, parecía como si hielo se estuviera esparciendo por mi piel, recordé a los hombres muertos y entré en pánico, tenía miedo de que empezara a congelarme poco a poco, no quería terminar con otra parte de mi pierna perdida, así que hice una nota pidiendo ayuda, Chimuelo logró que los bebés hicieran caso y salieron volando a Berk.

Nos deshicimos del hielo en mi prótesis, pero yo ya no sentía parte de mi pierna, con un cuchillo retiré el hielo encima de mi pantalón, que quedó desgarrado, mi piel se estaba volviendo amoratada, seguramente por el frío.

Al tiempo después dolía demasiado, tuve que retirar mi pierna de metal, la piel ya se veía un tanto azulada, esperaba que Erik supiera algo acerca de esto, no quería pensar en que necesitara que me cortaran otra parte de la pierna.

Me sentía impotente y Chimuelo se dio cuenta de eso, fue hacia mí y me rodeo con sus alas, lo cual agradecí, estaba empezando a sentir más frío de lo normal. Los bebés despertaron alterados al darse cuenta que sus hocicos estaban amarrados, no tenían patas delanteras por lo que volaban y estrellaban sus cabezas contra la cueva intentando en vano quitárselas, Chimuelo volvió a disparar una bola de plasma y por fin se quedaron quietos cerca de sus huevos.

Volví a mirarme la pierna, si acaso los dioses podían escucharme ahora esperaba que lo hicieran, la piel de esa zona de mi pierna estaba cada vez más azul, Chimuelo derritió un poco el hielo hasta llegar a la roca que había debajo y la incendió, yo entendiendo su plan enterré mi pierna ahí, sentir el calor del plasma ayudó a que me doliera menos.

Si había algo que me preocupaba aún más era la llegada de la madre, para ese momento no sabía si temblaba de frío o de miedo al saber que no podría defenderme, no creo que le hiciera gracia encontrar a sus bebés con los hocicos amarrados. Apenas sería una hora desde que se fueron los Pesadilla Monstruosa faltaba otra hora para que alguien llegara a ayudarnos.

Pensé en la carta que me había enviado Astrid, justo esta mañana un jinete se fue con mi respuesta, que suerte la mía acabar en esta situación.

Y cuando pensé que al menos los dioses habían escuchado mis plegarias para que la madre tardara en llegar, un cuarto de hora después, la cueva comenzó a llenarse de escarcha, era el aliento de la madre llamando a sus hijos, al no escuchar respuesta metió la cabeza, me encontró a mí y a Chimuelo, las crías fueron hacia ella, al parecer le enojo verlas con cuerdas en el hocico, Chimuelo le disparó, aumentando más su furia, esta vez ella fue quien disparó, como pude logré esquivarla, hizo una pared de hielo al lado de nosotros, las crías que salieron volando asustadas, él gruñó.

Por el tamaño de la cabeza de la dragona pude deducir que era del tamaño de un Rompehuesos, pensé que dispararía de nuevo, pero solo nos llenó de su aliento, dejándonos blancos por la escarcha, y descubrí su plan.

¡Estaba intentando sellar la pequeña cueva con sus disparos!, Chimuelo respondió con un disparo, solo le quedaba uno y le pedí que esperara. Una vez que la dragona terminó, le dije a mi amigo que gastara la última bola de plasma para hacer al menos un hoyo para que entrara oxígeno, la pared era muy densa, por lo que su último disparo solo logró una abertura del tamaño de mi cabeza.

Miré a través de ella, la madre se encontraba afuera con sus crías, me escondí para que no notara el pequeño agujero, al parecer no le tomó importancia, vi cómo le dio unos peces a las crías y escuchamos como se posó encima de la cueva, rugiendo enojada.

Esperaba que no se tardaran demasiado, el dolor en mi pierna logró que cayera al suelo, que la cueva estuviera llena de esa fría escarcha no ayudaba en mucho, Chimuelo se recostó y me cubrió de nuevo con sus alas, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajaba, ni la baba de Chimuelo lograba que yo mantuviera los ojos abiertos, sentía como claramente mi pierna temblaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y perdí la conciencia en medio de un rugido de mi amigo, desesperado porque recuperara la conciencia…

**OOoOo oOoOo**

**Seguro me dirán: ¿Cómo puedes dejar en ese preciso momento el capítulo? Bueno, así es mejor, la intriga permanece, ¿Qué le sucederá a Hipo?, ¿Los refuerzos llegarán a tiempo?, ¿Podrán calmar a la dragona enojada?**

**¡Las cosas ya van mejorando para Freya!, ¿Les parece como se van acomodando las cosas para que ella quede con Patán? Como ya le dije a alguien que comentó, desde que vi HTTYD2, pensé que Patapez debería quedar con Brutilda y ya que este chico quedó solo creé a Freya, veremos cómo le va.**

**Presentimiento, dicen por ahí que tenemos un sexto sentido, si, ese que les inquieta cuando creen que algo puede llegar a pasar y el de Astrid no estaba mal en pensar que algo le sucedería a nuestro querido castaño, no desesperen, continuaré pronto ;)**

**Quetza:** Gracias, se hace lo que se puede :3

**Yaz:** A tu petición agregué un poco más acerca de él, que bien que te guste, yo también lo adoro, conforme avance la historia iré revelando cosas sobre su pasado, Gracias por comentar.

**Shara Uchiha:** Si hay algo que a mí me encanta es el drama, que bien que te guste mi historia y me hace realmente feliz tu felicitación :3 espero cumplir tus expectativas, pongo todo mi empeño en ello.

**Gracias especialmente a: Luchy10, Nozomi-desu y Risu-chan xD por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, también a los que leen mi historia.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. DeathFrost

**CAP. 8 DeathFrost**

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

Bocón se encontraba en la fragua, daba los últimos golpes con el martillo a una espada, cuando unos Pesadilla Monstruosa bebé entraron escupiendo fuego para llamar su atención, justo iba a sacarlos cuando uno de ellos le entregó una hoja, Bocón reconoció la letra y empezó a leer.

Buscó rápidamente algo con qué escribir y apuntó algo para Astrid, le dio la hoja al primer jinete que vio desocupado y le pidió que se la llevara a la rubia. Solo existía una persona en Berk que sabía acerca de los escupe hielo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que oíste, al parecer se fue al sur y encontró un nido, los bebés escupe hielo le congelaron la prótesis a él y a Chimuelo.

— Tenemos que llegar rápido, si el hielo llegó a tocar su piel…

— ¿Qué puede pasar?

Preguntó de forma alarmada Valka, ya que el Salvajibestia nunca atacó a un humano, Erik no respondió, respiró profundamente y se levantó un poco el pantalón, mostrando unas cicatrices de tonos azulados y otras más que parecían pequeños cortes.

— Yo, fui atacado de niño, casi muero…

Eso fue suficiente para que Valka reuniera a su grupo de jinetes, también le habló a Brutilda y a Patán, luego le pidió a Bocón quedarse a cargo y decidieron seguir las indicaciones de Erik.

**OOoOooOoOo**

El plan era relativamente simple, tenían que llenar de agua el cuerpo de la dragona, lo que haría que la fría temperatura de su cuerpo subiera, impidiendo que siguiera escupiendo hielo, Valka y Erik sacarían del nido de hielo a Hipo y Chimuelo, llevando una prótesis para el dragón.

Valka sentía que cada minuto era peor, la preocupación le estaba carcomiendo, pero sabía que necesitaba mantenerse con firmeza para salvar a su hijo. Erik se había puesto la capucha, de entre todos, era el único que sabía el dolor causado por un ataque de ese tipo, sentir como poco a poco tu cuerpo se va congelando es lo más horrible que pudiera pasar, decidió no alertarles de los ataques de los escupe hielo porque se suponía que solo encontrarían el nido y regresarían a informar, sentía un poco de culpa, pero a él no le gustaba recordar aquello.

Involuntariamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar al ver la escarcha que comenzaba a notarse en el agua, escarcha, un nido de tamaño pequeño, eso solo indicaba que era la especie por debajo de los Salvajibestias, los DeathFrost, que eran el polo opuesto de los otros escupe hielo.

Esa especie de dragón no mataba de forma rápida, tan solo congelaba una parte del cuerpo, atrapa a sus víctimas en una cueva de hielo, llena de escarcha para que el frío sea aún más insoportable; no les gusta ser líderes, son muy territoriales, tampoco conviven más de lo necesario con otras especies, los más letales y los que menos conviene hacer enojar.

— Es un DeathFrost, no dejen que por nada del mundo les caiga hielo o escarcha encima.

— ¿Qué puede pasar? —habló Valka de forma alarmada

— Empezaran a congelarse vivos.

Lo dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan, incluso Patán abrió los ojos de la impresión, pensando en cómo podría salir vivo de esta situación Hipo, Valka le pidió a Brincanubes que fuera lo más rápido posible y todos aceleraron el paso. El rubio también lo hizo, Thunder estaba preocupada por el temblor del chico.

— No te preocupes amiga, te tengo a ti y a los demás, lo importante es salvar a Hipo.

Cuando al fin divisaron a la dragona todos se fueron contra ella, Brutilda fue quien se ofreció a distraerla, para sorpresa de Erik esquivaba muy bien los ataques de hielo, los demás aprovecharon la distracción para dejar caer los baldes con agua caliente en el lomo y las alas, también lo hicieron con las crías, esto causó que la dragona rugiera aún más enojada al no poder defenderse con sus ataques de hielo.

— _"Tienes a nuestro alfa atrapado y al líder de estos humanos" _— los demás dragones acompañaron el rugido furioso de Thunder.

— _"Ellos fueron quienes entraron al nido y atacaron a mis crías"_

— _"Nuestro alfa solo venía para llevar de vuelta a unas crías y tus vástagos atacaron sin que les hicieran nada"_

Thunder disparó una vez al hocico de la DeathFrost, causando que por dentro subiera la temperatura. Erik les indico que era mejor capturarla, ya que los de su especie no eran buenos para cooperar. Los dragones, enfurecidos comenzaron a atacarla y cayó desmayada mientras sus crías asustadas se mantenían a su lado.

Erik y Valka destruyen la entrada a la cueva, encontraron a Chimuelo lleno de escarcha, pudieron deducir que entre sus alas cubría a Hipo, Erik le indicó a Valka que ella le pusiera la prótesis a Chimuelo, para los dragones era posible salir ilesos de un ataque de un escupe hielo, tan solo tendría entumecida la cola pero podría volar, el problema era Hipo.

Mientras Valka se ocupaba de eso, Chimuelo abrió sus alas, mostrando al castaño. Erik se mordió la lengua para no soltar un grito e intentar despertar al de ojos verdes. Estaba totalmente blanquecino, indicando que su cuerpo ya se encontraba a una muy baja temperatura, la mitad de su pierna estaba azulada y llena de pequeños puntos rojos y amoratados, Erik le contó a Valka que eso significaba que su sangre estaba dejando de fluir hacia la pierna, que incluso podía llegar a empezar a hacerse solida en algunas partes.

Enseguida, Erik les pidió a los jinetes que con ayuda de las cubetas recogieran agua del mar y la calentaran con los disparos que les quedaran a los dragones. Antes de sacar a Hipo y a Chimuelo, los llenaron de agua caliente para que sus cuerpos se templaran, el dragón ya no se sentía entumecido, tan solo estaba cansado, pero Hipo no había mejorado y seguía inconsciente.

— Patán, tu lleva a Hipo, que Dientepúa se mantenga encendido, eso ayudara a que Hipo se estabilice.

Erik envolvió el cuerpo del castaño con su capa de piel de dragón, y Patán hizo lo que le pidió, aunque no lo dijera, también estaba preocupado por su primo aunque no lo aceptaría abiertamente. Por el camino, Patán informó que Hipo ya no estaba tan helado, pero Erik sabía que eso no era cierto y que solo lo decía para calmar un poco a todos, el más que nadie sabía que tardaría varias semanas antes de que su cuerpo lograra tener su temperatura normal y varios días antes de que regresara su tono de piel.

Se mordía los labios, nervioso, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, los dragones más grandes llevaban a la DeathFrost inconsciente, las crías no se despegaban de su lomo y habían tomado la precaución de amarrarles el hocico, también lo hicieron con la dragona, aunque Erik dudaba que eso le impidiera escupir hielo una vez que recuperara la conciencia, les indico que en las partes que aun tuvieran un tono blanco brillante y no opaco siguieran lanzando fuego para que su temperatura no descendiera.

Lo único que le quedaba era intentar calmarse, ya tenían a Hipo, pero faltaba la parte más difícil, la recuperación, agradecía a Odín porque solo haya sido un disparo, recordar los tres disparos de los cuales el tuvo que recuperarse. Esa situación le traía memorias dolorosas, sus padres llorando cuando creían que Erik estaba inconsciente, la idea de pensar el quedarse sin ambas piernas con tan solo 9 años de vida, Valka se dio cuenta como Erik estaba ido en sus pensamientos, esperaba que el chico pudiera salvar la vida de su hijo.

Al llegar a Berk, Erik siguió dando indicaciones para mantener controlada a la DeathFrost, tenía planeado que, en cuanto Chimuelo estuviera mejor, hablara con la dragona, mientras tanto, sería mejor no arriesgar a más personas, Valka decidió que se encerrara en la Academia, a cada aldeano se le dio un bebé dragón para cuidar mientras la Academia estaba siendo ocupada por la DeathFrost, se prendieron fogatas de tamaño considerable dentro y fuera de la Academia para que la temperatura allí siguiera controlando a la dragona.

Después llegaron a la casa de Hipo, donde le prepararon un baño caliente y lo sumergieron al agua, mientras tanto, Erik con ayuda de Brutilda preparaban el cuarto del castaño, no debía entrar corrientes de aire frías y debía mantenerse cálido, encendieron la pequeña chimenea del cuarto y cubrieron las dos ventanas con mantas, las que restaban se colocaron en la cama.

Sacaron varios conjuntos de ropa, Erik dijo que durante los primeros días debía estar lo más cubierto posible y no salir al exterior, aunque dudaba que por un par de días despertara. Luego del baño lo llevaron a su cuarto y con ayuda de Patán le secaron y le pusieron la ropa.

Gothi dijo que se mantendría en la casa para ayudar a Erik en el cuidado de Hipo, quería aprender lo que sabía el chico acerca de cómo tratar con las heridas de un escupe hielo.

— Incluso perderá peso, el daño causado por una herida de ese tipo es muy grande, el primer par de días no podremos hacer más que darle baños de agua caliente, luego vendrá algo aún más difícil…

— ¿Qué pasará? — preguntó Brutilda

Valka sentía un nudo en la garganta, mientras se controlaba para no llorar, Patán se encontraba inquieto, reprochando mentalmente a Hipo por no haber evitado el ataque de los escupe hielo.

— El tratamiento directo de la herida, es un proceso doloroso, no les puedo mentir, aunque intentemos que su cuerpo se caliente, el hielo ya habrá logrado que la sangre de su cuerpo comenzara a hacerse sólida en algunas partes, los puntos más amoratados y rojizos lo delatan.

— ¿Y qué se deberá hacer para que no pierda lo que le resta de pierna? — habló Patán

Erik respiró hondamente, Gothi lo miraba atenta esperando una respuesta al igual que todos, el rubio se sentía un tanto mareado por los recuerdos que inundaban su cabeza, pero debía decírselos, ellos ya podrían explicarle a Astrid cuando llegara.

— La sangre que esté sólida no podrá volverse líquida, los moretes indican que el cuerpo está llevando a esas partes la sangre sólida, en dos días, tal vez tres, el cuerpo ya lo habrá logrado, intentará hacer salir la sangre del cuerpo, una vez que pase eso solo tendremos dos opciones, o los abrimos por nuestra cuenta o ponemos su pierna en agua lo más caliente que la soporte y esperar que de apoco se abran y salga la sangre.

Valka no se contuvo más y empezó a llorar, Brutilda se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito, Patán de solo imaginarse lo doloroso que sería y la cantidad de sangre se desmayó. Erik lo dijo con voz entrecortada, se sentó en la primera silla cercana y escondió su cara entre los brazos, intentando no atormentarse con el dolor que tendría que sufrir Hipo y no recordar por lo que él tuvo que pasar.

Chimuelo de solo ver sus reacciones y no terminar de entender le preguntó a Thunder, quien le explicó todo lo que había dicho el de ojos azules, el dragón lo único que atinó a hacer fue ir al cuarto a hacerle compañía a su amigo.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Ya había anochecido, Astrid daba las últimas indicaciones para el campamento de ese día, de nuevo no habían avanzado nada en su búsqueda, suspiró con cansancio mientras se sentaba cerca de Tormenta a mirar como anochecía, prendieron algunas fogatas y comenzaron a cenar, invitaron a la rubia, pero ella a pesar de la carta de Hipo no podía desaparecer esa preocupación.

_"Cuando vuelvas, bailaremos de nuevo nuestra canción, te lo prometo"_

Fueron algunas de sus palabras en la carta que él envió, y aunque le hacía feliz pensar en ello su inquietud no se alejaba. Luego de cenar le dijeron que ese día ella solo se dedicara a descansar por la noche, ella lo agradeció y se fue a la casa de campaña, tenía poco de conciliar el sueño cuando Eret, alterado dio la alarma en el campamento. Astrid salió corriendo con hacha en mano, tan solo se encontró a uno de los jinetes que se habían quedado en Berk con la cara muy angustiada.

— Señora, el Jefe Haddock fue herido por un escupe hielo. —dijo el hombre

Astrid le arrebató a Eret la nota, con manos temblorosas leyó lo que decía, era una carta de ayuda, con indicaciones de donde se encontraba, al reverso estaba la letra de Bocón, diciendo que cuando ella recibiera la nota Hipo ya estaría en Berk. La rubia antes de que alguien dijera nada dejo a cargo al grupo de Eret de recoger el campamento, les indicó a los demás que el resto partiría a Berk en ese momento.

Todos pudieron ver su rostro de infinita preocupación, la rubia se cubrió con su capucha, esperando que no vieran las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Si existía algo peor que aquello no lo conocía, el sol resplandecía en Berk dando inicio a un bello espectáculo, ajeno al dolor que sentía Astrid al ver a su esposo tendido en cama, acababa de llegar y Valka le explicó lo que Erik les dijo de la herida de Hipo.

Ahora estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, sin poder soltar las manos del castaño, intentando que su propio calor corporal fuera transmitido a Hipo, sin ningún éxito, en sus mejillas estaban las marcas de haber llorado, le soltó por un momento y se limpió la cara, tomo unos trapos y con ayuda de Tormenta calentó un par de baldes de agua, para ponérselos en la frente.

Valka estaba haciendo el desayuno, al igual que Erik, no había dormido por la preocupación. Poco después estuvo listo el desayuno, el rubio al ver que Astrid no bajaba decidió subirle su plato con comida y un vaso con leche de Yak.

— Lady Astrid. — le llamó desde la puerta. — Traje su desayuno.

Ella volteó a verlo un momento y le indicó con la mirada que dejara la comida en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama, Erik al ver que ella no probaba bocado tomo el trapo que estaba en la frente de Hipo y lo volvió a mojar con el agua caliente.

— Tiene que comer, no necesitamos más enfermos, si yo pude sobrevivir a tres disparos, el se recuperará de uno.

— Gracias por lo que estás haciendo Erik. — ella le sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer un poco.

— Ustedes ya han hecho mucho por mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— Querida, yo ahora me encargaré de informar del estado de Hipo a los demás.

Valka comentó que ella se encargaría junto con Patán, Patapez y los gemelos de las labores de Hipo, Astrid le agradeció por darle ese día para cuidar del castaño. Chimuelo desde antes del anochecer no había despertado, Erik dijo que era normal, que el único cuidado que necesitaría sería mantener su cola en agua caliente para que su cuerpo se recuperara por si solo del disparo.

— No sé qué haríamos sin ti niño. — habló Bocón, que estuvo durante la noche al cuidado de Chimuelo.

Erik le dedicó una sonrisa de lado mientras cambiaba el balde de agua tibia por uno con agua caliente, Thunder se encontraba muy cerca de Chimuelo, revisando que estuviera bien. Tormenta estaba igual de preocupada por el dragón como por su jinete.

— Podrán agradecerme cuando Hipo monte de nuevo a Chimuelo y ande por toda la aldea ayudando en todo lo posible.

— Faltará tiempo para eso, no le dejaré hacer algo hasta que se recupere totalmente.

Astrid con ayuda de Tormenta estaban preparando el baño en agua caliente de Hipo.

— Créeme que él no querrá levantarse de su cama cuando empecemos a tratar las heridas, después, serán varios días antes de que recupere la movilidad de la pierna.

— Esto no habría pasado si nosotros hayamos encontrado el nido primero.

— Igualmente alguien habría salido herido Astrid, así que no trates de culparte. — habló Bocón que cubrió a Chimuelo con una manta.

— Cuando despierte Chimuelo y coma algo avísenme, necesitaré ir a hacerle unas preguntas a esa DeathFrost.

— Solo habrá una forma de que ella acepte ayudarnos.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo.

— Tendrá que ganarle en una batalla.

— Eso será pan comido, si pudo contra el Salvajibestia. — Bocón estaba confiado.

Erik negó con la cabeza, Astrid no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, ya tenía varias heridas denotando que eran varias veces que lo hacía.

— Los DeathFrost son los más temidos en mi tierra natal… no es solo su poder destructivo, su poco interés en convivencia con otras especies… si Chimuelo pierde… esa dragón se sentirá con el derecho de matar a todos los humanos en Berk y se convertirá en el alfa de los dragones.

— No lo permitiré, si acaso Chimuelo no lo consigue, mataré a esa bestia antes de que siquiera lance un disparo a la villa.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo ver algo de duda o posible compasión en la rubia, ella le mataría. Erik esperaba que Chimuelo saliera vencedor, ya que eso significaría tener a un dragón de esa clase del lado de Berk.

Luego de esa charla Astrid regresó al cuarto donde aún estaba inconsciente el castaño, Gothi se quedó a ayudar y Erik decidió ir a revisar como le iba a los vikingos para controlar a la DeathFrost.

Se mantenía furiosa, y con el hecho de no poder lanzar hielo por la temperatura a su alrededor no le ayudaba a calmarse, las crías estaban dormidas. Los Hooligans decidieron alimentarla, pasándole un par de cestas de pescados para ella y sus crías, la madre no entendía, ¿Por qué la mantenían cautiva y le daban tanto de comer? Recibió respuesta cuando el único chico que conocía a su especie de tiempo atrás le habló estando a una distancia muy peligrosa, cerca de él, estaban unos vikingos montados en dragones, listos para atacar ante cualquier peligro.

— Estamos dispuestos a matarte si no aceptas un trato. — dijo Eret

— _"¿Y qué ganaría yo?"_

— Tu libertad, tan solo queremos que respondas unas preguntas. — siguió Erik

— _"Sin que me muestres tus cicatrices puedo darme cuenta de que tu sangre es diferente a la de otros humanos, un ataque por alguien de mi especie, me sorprende que una cría como tú sobreviviera"_

— Tres disparos, más de un mes de dolorosa recuperación y mi sangre infectada estando siempre en una temperatura baja, no me llevo bien con ustedes.

— _"Y estás aquí… escucharé lo que tengan que decirme"_

La DeathFrost mostraba gran interés en Erik, Thunder fue quien le informó del trato, si Chimuelo ganaba ella respondería, si el furia nocturna perdía, la dejarían irse, ella acepto y Erik al alejarse de la Academia, pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

**OOoOooOoOo**

— ¿Qué la DeathFrost fue liberada? — con los ojos muy abiertos

— Si, y también el chico que la liberó huyó junto con ella. — respondió el otro asustado

— ¿Hace cuanto sucedió?

— Tres días, no la hemos localizado ni al chico.

— Dentro de cuatro días A.D vendrá a revisar que esté todo en orden, que un esclavo cualquiera se haya ido no importaría, pero que ese esclavo sea originario de Berk y se haya llevado a un dragón tan poderoso significará nuestra muerte.

— La DeathFrost fue llevada por jinetes de Berk.

Llegó otro hablando con la voz muy entrecortada, el que parecía el líder habló.

— Tal vez sea hora de hablar con viejos enemigos de Berk y darles una visita, así no ganemos no importa, tenemos que traer de vuelta lo que es nuestro.

Los demás presentes asintieron, mientras escuchaban indicaciones, una gran tormenta se avecinaba hacia Berk.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? O sí, más drama para todos ustedes :3, me encanta leer sus comentarios, ahora les tengo una pregunta, ¿Quién creen que sea el misterioso chico que liberó a la DeathFrost?, ¿Sera amigo o enemigo?**

**Astrid nuestra fiera guerrera está dispuesta a todo por proteger a Berk, con Hipo inconciente ella tendrá que hacerse cargo de las decisiones importantes, ¿Hipo despertara antes de que los planes de A.D entren en marcha nuevamente? **

**De verdad me emociona saber que puedo transmitirles emociones al escribir, de solo pensar lo que tendrá que pasar Hipo para recuperarse es muy doloroso :O**

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió todo esto? Ni yo lo sé, a fin de cuentas los dragones son seres fantásticos, quien sabe los secretos que pueden esconder, revelé un poco más del pasado de Erik espero les guste n.n y bueno, como se dieron cuenta, cada punto importante cuenta, el hecho de sus cicatrices le trae malos recuerdos a Erik y no es algo que quiera mostrar a todo el mundo, por ello no quería que Hipo lo viera.**

**El próximo capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Astrid a ver que tal me queda.**

**_Yaz y quetza:_** Espero que algunas de sus dudas hayan sido respondidas, gracias por comentar :D

**¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Heridas

**CAP. 9 Heridas**

**POV Astrid-**

Chimuelo había despertado antes del atardecer, decía sentirse mejor, pero su cara de cansancio denotaba que aún no estaba del todo bien, le di de comer a él y a Tormenta mientras que Thunder ayudaba a Erik a traer baba de dragón, él dijo que la baba de los dragones ya se encontraba a una temperatura elevada y que las propiedades en ella ayudaban a limpiar heridas difíciles, como en el caso de Hipo.

Suspiré por enésima vez ese día mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, respiré hondo y entré. Verlo de esa forma era lo peor que podía pasarme, luego de perder a mi familia tiempo atrás, pensar en perderlo también a él me causaba un dolor demasiado grande en el pecho. Cambié de nuevo el trapo que estaba en su frente con manos temblorosas, me mordí de nuevo el labio, logrando que esta vez sangrara más que otras veces, me limpié y me puse un poco de ungüento en los labios para las pequeñas heridas y volví a sentarme a su lado, tomándole de las manos.

Recordé la carta que me había escrito y para calmarme un poco decidí volverla a leer.

_"__Para la vikinga más hermosa en el mundo:_

_No tienes porque reprocharte nada, te mentiría si dijera que a mí no me sucede lo mismo, soy el único loco en este mundo que manda a su esposa a una misión que puede costarle la vida y me siento un poco mal por no arrepentirme de esa elección._

_De no encontrar nada me sentiré totalmente aliviado, de saber que los dioses me escucharon cuando pedí que no te sucediera nada malo en ese viaje._

_Antes de conocer a Chimuelo eras la chica imposible para mí, guerrera, valiente, con la fuerza suficiente para proteger a los suyos y que aún así, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, la causa de su personalidad era el hecho de haber perdido tantas cosas años atrás._

_Te admiraba, porque yo por no tener a mi madre creía tener el derecho de quejarme con Odín por no dejarme estar con ella y tú en cambio… los habías perdido y nunca te quejaste, en cambio eso afianzó tu personalidad, siempre buscando ser la mejor y lo lograste._

_Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo, por tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado y deseo que sea así hasta el último de nuestros días._

_Cuando vuelvas, bailaremos de nuevo nuestra canción, te lo prometo._

_Te amo, no lo olvides nunca_

_Hipo"_

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, guardé la carta y me lavé la cara, si pude seguir adelante a pesar de lo que viví en mi niñez, debía poder con esto, por Hipo y por Berk, nuestro hogar.

— ¿Lady Astrid, se encuentra bien?

Erik acababa de llegar, tenía un gran balde con baba de dragón, yo sin decir nada le ayudé con el ante su atenta mirada y entré a la habitación nuevamente, le levanté el pantalón y antes de hacer algo más el chico se acercó a ver mejor la pierna de Hipo. Pude ver en su cara gran preocupación, salió y al momento después regresó con Gothi al lado.

— Ya está comenzando, estos moretes están un poco más grandes, si los toca se dará cuenta que se siente como si tuviera pequeñas piedras dentro.— de solo escucharlo me tuve que levantar, no quería ver.

— Erik, cuando termines de explicarle a Gothi baja a comer, iré a preparar algo.

No esperé su respuesta y bajé, Thunder me siguió y se fue al establo al lado de Chimuelo y Tormenta, comencé a preparar algo para mantener mi mente ocupada, sin mucho éxito.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**POV Erik-**

**[Flash Back]**

Iba corriendo lo más rápido que daban mis piernas, pero aquella cría de dragón ya podía volar, no tardaría mucho en alcanzarme, cuando quise dar vuelta por un camino diferente, la nieve logró que yo callera al suelo, pronto sentí un peso en mi espalda y antes de poder voltearme, mi cuerpo comenzó a despegarse del suelo, ¡El dragón estaba haciéndome volar!, me dejo caer al suelo al darse cuenta que aún no podía cargar a alguien de mi peso y con pasos torpes intenté seguir corriendo.

Me di cuenta que cada vez me estaba adentrando más en el bosque, eso no era bueno, lo más seguro era que el nido de ese pequeño que estaba enojado conmigo estuviera en lo más profundo, pedí a los dioses porque la suerte me acompañara, pero al parecer, aquella vez Odín no estaba para escuchar al chico que le había robado la comida a la cría de un dragón escupe hielo y para colmo de mi mala suerte, era un pequeño DeathFrost y si llegaba a su territorio, ellos tendrían toda la protestad de matarme si así lo querían.

Años atrás, habían hecho un pacto, el rey, contacto a mi familia para que acordara un tratado con los dragones escupe hielo que abundaban al norte, mientras ellos no pisaran tierras humanas no se les atacaría, lo mismo sería para las personas que intentaran ir a cazar dragones, nadie iría en su auxilio, lo más trágico era que yo no sabía que aquellos peces a la orilla del riachuelo eran de esa cría.

Intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, ya me estaba cansando y cuando creí que mi suerte no era peor al sentir nuevamente las garras del dragón en mi espalda, una gran sombra cubrió el sol encima de mí. Volteé hacia arriba, todo el cuerpo me temblaba y caí al suelo asustado, la cría se había ido con su madre, aunque mirando más de cerca era un macho, si había algo peor que encontrarse con una hembra adulta era un macho, eran aún más agresivos.

Tres dragones jóvenes aparecieron luego del gran rugido del macho.

— _"Un humano a decidido formar parte de nuestra colección de estatuas"_

— Me llamo Erik Black. —dije como pude mientras los jóvenes se acercaban poco a poco.

— _"Todavía mejor, los vasallos más preciados de su rey, los Black, quienes de alguna forma descifraron el lenguaje de los dragones, un premio aún más preciado."_—

No sabía cómo decir de la forma correcta que todo era un malentendido, uno de los jóvenes me cargó tomándome de los hombros y me llevaron volando hasta el nido, era totalmente diferente a otros nidos de hielo, ¿La razón?, al entrar la única especie que había dentro eran los DeathFrost.

Me dejaron en una de las cuevas más pequeñas, mientras que empezaban a llenar de escarcha el lugar intenté acercarme a uno de los jóvenes, solo recibí un rugido.

—_"Si no planeas quedarte quieto, nosotros lo haremos por ti"_

**_[End Flash Back]_**

Abrí los ojos, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi cuerpo temblaba, esa especie, dueña de mis pesadillas desde aquella vez, me había perdido en mis recuerdos, Eret me veía fijamente, al igual que Patán y Patapez.

— Lo siento, estaba pensando.

— ¿Pensando?, pero si estás temblando como loco, ¿Estás bien? — el que habló fue Eret.

Estaba a punto de dar una respuesta razonable cuando las crías comenzaron a escupir escarcha a su alrededor, Lady Astrid llegó montando a Chimuelo, que les rugió a los pequeños, quienes se fueron a esconder detrás de su madre.

— Te lo advierto, tan solo uno de tus disparos llegue a Berk y todos los dragones te mataran, si eso no es suficiente yo misma me encargaré de cortarte la garganta.

Patán y Patapez tragaron saliva, Eret parecía orgulloso de que la esposa del líder le hablara así, los gemelos chocaron sus cascos diciendo estar de acuerdo, los demás jinetes estaban a la espera de cualquier movimiento en falso de la dragona.

— _"Me sorprende tu valentía para hablarle así a alguien como yo, jovencita, pero mi especie cumple sus tratos"_

Si me lo preguntaban a mí, a veces se excedían con su cumplimiento, esta vez fue turno de que mis piernas flaquearan, al ver que la DeathFrost acercaba su gran hocico cerca de la cara de Lady Astrid, negué con la cabeza, la esposa de Hipo no se movió ni un centímetro, Chimuelo rugió nuevamente, sentí mucho hormigueo en las piernas, la dragona abrió el hocico y yo que estaba más cerca, por impulso corrí hacia ellas interponiéndome entre ambas.

Su aliento logró que mi cara y parte de mi pecho se llenara de escarcha, antes de que los jinetes hicieran algo Astrid tomo un hacha de mango corto y la encajó con toda su fuerza en uno de los orificios nasales de la dragona, que empezó a sangrar, levantó la cabeza en un alarido, Astrid tomo otra hacha, esta era fácilmente del triple de tamaño que la anterior, se preparó un momento y la lanzó con puntería hacia el pecho de la DeathFrost, que soltó otro alarido.

Ella hizo una seña a los jinetes, que con ayuda de los dragones enrollaron el cuello de la DeatFrost y la hicieron caer al suelo, junto a los pies de Astrid.

— Te dejaré un recuerdo, de lo que pasa cuando no toman enserio a Berk

Sin ninguna consideración le quitó el hacha de la nariz, le pidió ayuda a otros dos vikingos, quienes mantuvieron abierto el hocico de la dragona, y de un solo golpe, le quitó uno de los dientes de mayor tamaño a la dragona, los vikingos la soltaron y ella volvió a rugir fuertemente. Astrid mostró como si fuera un premio el diente de la DeathFrost, todos saltaron en vitoreó, alagando su fuerza. Otros tantos se alegraban de enseñarle una lección a esa dragona, algunas mujeres presentes sonrieron y también gritaron, diciendo que eso les pasaba a quienes atacaran a Hipo.

— Bocón, has un par de collares con este diente. — Bocón solo asintió mientras lo observaba de cerca. — ¿Podrían quitarle la otra hacha?, es de mis favoritas y no quiero que se manche de más sangre.

Los dragones ayudaron a voltear panza arriba a la DeathFrost y le quitaron el hacha, la enjuagaron en agua junto con la más pequeña y se las entregaron de nuevo a Astrid, con esas hachas y la capa de piel de dragón realmente resaltaban su forma más guerrera y ruda, Patapez tragó saliva. Yo me quité la escharcha, respirando profundamente, incluso la ventisca del ambiente ya invernal se sentía más cálido que mi interior en ese momento.

— Hay que recordar no hacerla enojar. —bromeó Eret, Patapez soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Erik. — volteé como pude, esperaba que no se notara mis ganas de desmayarme. — Ve rápido a tomarte un baño de agua caliente, es una orden.

Yo solo asentí mientras me subía a Thunder, antes de despegar, Lady Astrid se acercó de nuevo.

— Solo porque eres inmune a la escarcha eso no significa que puedas sobrevivir a otro disparo, tienes que cuidar tu seguridad.

Habló seriamente, pero podía ver gran preocupación en sus ojos, algo que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera un poco en mi pecho.

— Berk te necesita, ¿Qué harían teniendo a sus dos líderes en cama inconscientes?, en cuanto vi su movimiento supe que solo te escupiría escarcha, pero eso incluso pudo haberte causado como mínimo un desmayo de un día.

— Sigues siendo un chico Erik, entiéndelo, un líder protege a los suyos, eso haya sido lo de menos, cuando Chimuelo gane no estarás presente en el interrogatorio, te pude ver temblar como loco y no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida así.

—_"Es normal que tiemble, quienes le dispararon y capturaron una vez fueron los DeathFrost"_

Al parecer Lady Astrid entendió lo que dijo Thunder, frunció un poco el ceño y volteó a verme, yo esquivé su mirada, de nuevo el temblor, lo que me faltaba.

— Más tarde hablaremos de eso. —se volteó hacia los demás. — La pelea será dentro de una hora para que la DeathFrost se recupere un poco, empiecen a tomar posiciones.

Habló de manera fuerte y con mucha firmeza, yo empecé a volar sobre Thunder, reclamándole por haberle contado aquello en ese preciso momento.

— _"Tu no se lo habrías dicho y de todas formas lo descubrirían tarde o temprano"._

Fue su única contestación a mis reproches.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**POV Astrid-**

La pelea había terminado y la DeathFrost estaba nuevamente desmayada, mientras era trasladada de nuevo a la Academia al lado de sus crías, todos seguían celebrando la victoria de Chimuelo, que parecía feliz de recibir tanta atención.

Tendríamos que esperar hasta que aquella dragona despertara para que respondiera nuestras preguntas, cuando estaba dispuesta a regresar a casa para revisar el estado de Hipo y de Erik, Freya me detuvo, no la había visto, pensé que estaría en la celda y fue aún más mi sorpresa al verla salir de la casa de Patán, había algo de lo que no estaba enterada.

—Lady Astrid, antes de que se baya, quisiera darle esto. —era una cesta con panes recién hechos. — Sé que no es mucho pero...

— Gracias Freya, pero... ¿Qué haces en la casa de Patán?

— Él ofreció darme asilo mientras se arreglan las cosas en Fork, Hipo dijo que me ayudaría a que mi padre renunciara a su puesto de líder.

— Ya veo, por el momento no podremos ayudarte y menos en el estado de Hipo.

— Lo entiendo totalmente, ya es suficiente que me dejen dormir en una casa cuando soy hija del enemigo de Berk.

— Freya, creo que lo que sea que dejaste al fuego se está quemando.

Patán salió de la casa tosiendo. Hasta ese momento reparé que estaba saliendo un poco de humo de la casa, Patán al verme se le subieron los colores al rostro, Freya corrió adentro, yo lo miré de pies a cabeza, si seguía pareciendo el mismo, me preguntaba la razón por la que habría ofrecido su casa para que Freya se hospedara, me cruce de brazos un momento y luego comencé a reír por su expresión.

— Buena suerte galán, con razón Brutilda parecía más feliz al no tenerte encima de ella todo el tiempo.

Dije mientras me subía a Tormenta, Chimuelo ya había regresado a la casa. Despegué antes de que contestará pero pude escuchar claramente que gritó que no era lo que yo pensaba, que solo eran amigos y nada más, yo reí al escucharlo, pero también me alegré un poco, algo pasaba entre ellos, aunque no era quién para averiguar qué sucedía exactamente**

Al llegar a casa, Valka bajaba de las escaleras, me avisò que con ayuda de Erik ya habían bañado a Hipo con la baba de dragón yo le agradecí y entre al cuarto, Erik estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, al lado de los pies de Hipo.

— Creo que tienes algo que contarme.

Tome una silla y la puse junto a la cama, Erik me volteó a ver brevemente, tragó saliva y movió sus manos de forma nerviosa en su regazo. El decía que se salvo tan solo por un favor de los dioses, ya que romper un tratado territorial con los DeathFrost era lo peor que podías hacer, pero que el rey abogó por Erik, diciendo que le perdonaran por ser solo un niño, también me dijo como fue que acabó en el nido de ellos, yo le dije que si quería dejar la historia hasta ese momento estaba bien, no quería que siguiera recordando aquello, pero sabía que le ayudaría en algo hablarlo conmigo.

- Les tengo miedo, esa es la verdad, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo y tan solo recordarlo y ver a Hipo así…

No esperé a que dijera más y lo abracé con fuerza, el temblaba levemente, pero no lloraba, comencé a acariciarle un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de decirle palabras de consuelo.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**POV ¿?-**

Berk, mi hogar, esperaba estar pronto allí, sabía que A.D no tardaría demasiado en encontrarme y era parte de las razones por las que me encontraba demasiado inquieto, hoy era el cuarto día, SnowMoon, la DeathFrost que liberé de su encierro y que me había ayudado a escapar, tuvo que irse a poner sus huevos en un lugar seguro, por lo que decidimos separarnos, hicimos un trato, ella me llevaría a Berk una vez que nacieran sus crías y yo en cambio le explicaría como llegar a las tierras de los DeathFrost.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien…

**OOoOooOoOo**

**** Si les interesa, acabo de subir una viñeta con el nombre: "Quien lo diría", será narrado por Patán, es un pedido de un foro y se centrara en lo que sucede entre Patán y Freya, no estoy segura de cuantas viñetas serán, espérenlas n.n**

**A petición de ustedes puse lo que le escribió Hipo a Astrid, ¿Les gustó?**

**Ahora escribí más exactamente de lo que le pasó a Erik de niño, en los próximos capítulos hablaré más sobre ello, ¿Qué les parece el pasado que envuelve a Erik? Ya revelé un poco más sobre su familia, el nombre del misterios reino del que provine Erik seguirá siendo un misterio esta temporada, si, planeo hacer dos, ya que la segunda será un crossover, pero es todo lo que diré ;)**

**El misterioso chicoaparece, creo que ya quedó claro que no es enemigo, pero hagan sus suposiciones acerca de quién creen que sea. Además él, le dio un nombre a la DeathFrost, ¿Qué pensará cuando sepa lo que le hizo Astrid?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan para seguir escribiendo :D**

**quetza: **Yo adoro que a ti te guste, Gracias n.n

**Yaz: **Me alegra mucho, espero que este capítulo no haya sido la exepción y si, los protagonistas no sufrieran creo que no sería tan interesante, xD, en cuanto a nuestro querido Hipo se pondrá bien, solo es cuestión de esperar :3

**También quiero invitarlos a leer mi one-shot "Green eyes"** es para participar en el reto de un foro, pero también tengo planeado hacer un fic con esa trama y quiero saber si les gusta para empezar a escribirlo y subirlo cuando acabe las viñetas de Patán y Freya :3

**¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Dolor

**CAP. 10 Dolor**

**POV Hipo-**

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Sentía mucho frío a pesar de estar cubierto por varias mantas y al parecer tenía tres camisas y pantalones encima. La chimenea estaba prendida, mirando el fuego casi pierdo la conciencia nuevamente, veía un poco borroso.

Escuché que abrían la puerta e intenté incorporarme, pero era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo pesara demasiado, ni que decir de mi pierna, la cual no sentía, tuve que llevar las manos a ella para asegurarme que aún la conservaba, suspiré aliviado, pude notar que mi aliento estaba frío, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Honey, que bueno que despertaste. — era mi amada rubia, tomándome de las manos.

— Lady Astrid, ya tengo preparada el agua.

Erik entró a la habitación, seguido por Gothi, del balde de agua que traía salían burbujas y mucho humo, señalando que estaba muy caliente.

— Hipo… Erik sabe cómo tratar las heridas causadas por un escupe hielo, necesitamos que los moretes en tu pierna se abran.

Lo dijo calmadamente, pero podía ver mucha preocupación en su rostro, no era buena señal, yo solo asentí y Erik levantó los tres pantalones que llevaba y quitó las vendas que cubrían mi pierna.

De solo ver ya sentía ganas de desmayarme, seguro en cuanto tocara el agua esas cosas se abrirían, intenté por todo lo posible no tragar saliva mientras que de a poco iba entrando mi pierna en el balde.

Y ahí comenzó la tortura. Teniendo a Astrid cerca me aferré a sus manos, seguramente las apretaba más de la cuenta, pero ella no se quejaba y se lo agradecía, porque aquel dolor era el más inmenso que había sentido en mi vida.

Era como sentir que mi pierna se deshiciera en el agua, que se estaba volviendo carmesí, me comencé a marear al verlo, nunca fui bueno viendo tanta sangre, comenzaron a flotar lo que parecían pequeñas piedras rojas, tal vez mi sangre y entonces sentí como si mi piel explotara en varios puntos de mi pierna, esta vez no pude contenerme y grité con fuerza, incluso unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que yo lo evitara, tenía que aguantar, pero era demasiado, intenté sacar mi pierna del agua y entonces me di cuenta que Erik la sostenía con fuerza, impidiéndome moverla, o era que mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para defenderse del agarre de un chico de 13 años.

— Tienes que aguantar, hasta que deje de salir sangre, sino se harán más grandes y créeme que esto no será nada a comparación.

— No tendría problemas en arrancarle un diente a esa cría que me hizo esto en venganza.

Dije como pude mientras comenzaba a sudar frío, mi cuerpo empezaba a flaquear ante el dolor, mientras que las fuerzas se iban de mi cuerpo, no quería llorar, por lo que gritaba para intentar sacar un poco mi frustración, luego sentí como las pequeñas piedras salían de mi pierna, buen momento para que volviera a recuperar la sensibilidad.

No soltaba la mano de Astrid, mientras ella me abrazaba por los hombros con su otro brazo en señal de apoyo. Esta vez comenzó un dolor diferente, como si me apuñalaran varias veces en la pierna, escuché en la lejanía a Erik diciendo que ya faltaba poco, pero yo desde tiempo atrás quería que terminara… que el dolor se fuera, no era mucho pedir y sin embargo seguía sufriendo.

Podría decir que fue un alivio que por fin mi pierna ya no estuviera en ese balde de agua caliente, pero luego vi que Gothi había llegado con uno nuevo, esta vez con hielos.

Hielo, escarcha, sin poder evitarlo, mis últimos recuerdos volvían a mi mente, frío incontrolable, sensación de poder morir congelado, Astrid pudo ver el miedo en mis ojos y me sentí el hombre más cobarde del mundo.

— Todo estará bien, pero necesitamos limpiarlas, si seguimos con el agua caliente solo lograremos causarte quemaduras. — explicó Erik, Astrid me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Podría decir que fue reconfortante, pero sentía toda mi piel helada y al contacto con los labios cálidos de ella solo causó un temblor más en mi cuerpo. Me mordí la lengua intentando no volver a gritar al sentir el agua tocando mi piel, en todos mis años siendo ayudante de herrero, podría comparar ese dolor como aquella vez que me había lastimado con la piedra para afilar las espadas, o más bien como si tuviera un par de ellas girando a gran velocidad contra mi piel, y no solo eso, como si a la vez esas piedras tuvieran picos que se encajaban una y otra vez en la piel.

— Hipo, te estás lastimando…

Ella me tomo por la barbilla, mi lengua había empezado a sangrar, pero con todo el dolor que sentía, fácilmente podría arrancarme parte de la lengua en un mordisco y no me importaría en lo más mínimo, al ver mi necedad por no hacer caso, Gothi se quedo limpiando mi pierna y Erik regresó con un paño grueso. Astrid me detuvo de los brazos y Erik puso el paño entre mi lengua y mis dientes, lo apretó más de la cuenta impidiéndome incluso gritar.

Tan solo se escuchaban mis quejidos, ya ahogados, no quería voltear a ver como mi piel estaba llena de hoyos rojizos y de tonos azules. No quería tener más en mi mente la cara preocupada de Astrid, intentando por todos los medios no llorar frente a mí. Podía sentir mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mientras que cortos quejidos salían de mi garganta, la cual ardía intensamente.

Intenté calmarme, con una toalla intentaban secarme, pero era aun peor sentir la tela tocando mi piel, me solté del agarré de Astrid y aventé lejos la toalla, era más rasposa que la tela normal, y no podía soportarlo, me quité la tela de la boca, sentía mis mejillas arder. Puse mis manos en la pierna, intentando aminorar el dolor, pero no se iba y mi frustración iba en aumento.

— Yo le pongo las vendas, Erik, llévate los baldes, Gothi, ¿Podrías pasarme el ungüento que hiciste?

Astrid se hincó frente a mí, yo no la volteé a ver, sentí sus manos encima de las mías.

— No puedo imaginar lo que sientes… pero al menos déjame ayudarte.

Me tomo de la barbilla y pude notar sus bellos ojos azules, un tanto cristalinos, pero podía ver firmeza, ella quería decirme con esa mirada que no se iría de allí hasta secar mi pierna y ponerme las vendas.

— Me duele, tan solo quiero que deje de hacerlo, ¿Es mucho pedir?

Hablé con la voz quebrada, casi en un murmullo, podía sentir un gran nudo que me impedía hablar con normalidad, quería ser fuerte, pero no podía, la necesitaba, necesitaba saber que ella comprendía mi miedo y mi dolor.

Luego me abrazó con fuerza, eso logró que yo soltara mi pierna y me aferrara a su cintura como si mi vida dependiera de ello, realmente lo hacía y con el resto de lágrimas que me quedaban mojé su camisa.

Cuando por fin me calme comencé a escuchar su voz, cantando aquella canción, nuestra canción.

_"__When I am down and, oh, my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me.*_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be.*"_

Al escucharla cantar otras lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y sonreí como pude, volví a abrazarla con fuerza, y mientras la escuchaba cantar, me quedé dormido nuevamente.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Desperté otra vez al escuchar personas hablando, me senté como pude en la cama, mi pierna estaba nuevamente vendada, no tenía fuerzas para ir a abrir la puerta y ver lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera podía reconocer lo que hablaban o quiénes eran los que emitían esas voces, de lo que estaba seguro era de que parecía como si estuvieran gritando en mis oídos, trate de aminorar el sonido cubriéndome las orejas con las manos sin éxito alguno.

Me molestaba realmente, no me importaba quienes fueran o de lo que estuvieran conversando, no quería seguir sintiendo esos horribles zumbidos en mis oídos.

— ¡Por Odín cállense!

Grité con las fuerzas que tenía, sintiendo mi garganta arder, pero al parecer no escucharon, con frustración, me levanté de la cama y apoyándome en la pared llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí.

— ¡Les dije que se callaran!

— Hipo, ¿Qué haces levantado de la cama?

Erik fue hasta mí, pero antes de que se acercara más volví a hablar.

— A quienes sean diles que se callen, me retumban los oídos.

— Disculpa Hipo.

Vi que por las escaleras iba subiendo My Lady, parecía un tanto pálida, como si le hayan dado un susto terrible o una noticia impactante.

— Te ayudaré a regresar a tu cama, Erik, trae la comida, necesita comer.

Erik hizo caso y bajo, yo volteé a ver a Astrid, quien paso su bazo por mi cadera y mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, llevándome de nuevo a mi cama. Yo volteé a verla mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama y movía la mesa que estaba cerca.

— ¿Sucedió algo?, estás muy pálida.

— Digamos que, recibí una noticia que no me esperaba, ya le dije a los chicos que se fueran, que necesitabas descansar.

— ¿Qué noticia?

— La DeathFrost que ahora está en la isla con los otros dragones dijo que un chico la había liberado y que ella le ayudó a escapar, nos dijo donde se encontraba y el equipo de Patapez fue a buscarlo…

Hizo una pausa y luego me miró.

— ¿Y quién es?

— No te lo diré, será una sorpresa.

— ¿Planeas dejarme con la duda?

— Si, hasta pasado mañana que llegue aquí lo sabrás.

Yo hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos, ella rió por mi actitud y se acercó a mí para darme un corto beso en los labios.

— Por lo único que te tienes que preocupar es por ti, solo concéntrate en recuperarte, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Poco después, entro Erik con la comida, la verdad era que incluso los brazos me dolían, y tener una herida en la lengua no ayudaba. Astrid al ver que me esforzaba demasiado me quitó la cuchara y comenzó a darme de comer en la boca, yo estaba un tanto avergonzado, pero deje que lo hiciera.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Era medio día y mi pierna volvía a doler, trataba de enfocar mi mente en otra cosa, como descifrar quien era el chico que había liberado a la DeathFrost y que estaría aquí pasado mañana, pero simplemente mis ideas no terminaban de encajar cuando mi pierna volvía a punzar, mientras que sentía como si estuvieran dándome martillazos.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía grandes mareos, me daban ganas de vomitar lo que había comido horas atrás, intenté mantenerme quieto, pero el dolor seguía ahí, con las fuerzas que había recuperado del sueño me aferré a mi pierna, no quería perderla, ese era mi miedo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que el dolor cesara un poco, esta vez era mucho ardor. Las vendas solo hacían que fuera en aumento y mientras maldecía mi suerte para mis adentros, vi que en la mesa al lado de la cama había un brebaje de olor extraño, fruncí el seño mientras olía, de verdad que mis sentidos estaban muy alterados, o era mi propia frustración hacia mi situación la que conseguía que cualquier cosa me molestara.

— Tienes que tomarlo. — Erik acababa de entrar con una taza de donde salía humo. — Y tengo que ponerte esto en la pierna, ¿seguramente comenzó a arder cierto?

— Esa cosa huele horrible, además tengo nauseas, seguramente si la tomo vomitaré.

Dejó el vaso junto al otro brebaje, sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas de solo olerlos, Erik volvió con dos baldes, me dio uno y luego me ayudó a sentarme en la cama, retirando las mantas se acercó a mi pierna.

— Esto te ayudará un poco, lo otro es para evitar precisamente que vomites lo que comiste, pero si aún así sientes nauceas puedes utilizar el balde.

Me cubrí la nariz y lo bebí de un sorbo, sin detenerme a saborearlo, se sintió raro mientras bajaba por mi garganta, pero era cierto, las nauseas habían aminorado, para cuanto me di cuenta de eso, Erik ya me había quitado las vendas de la pierna.

Gothi entró con vendas nuevas y ayudó al chico a ponerme esa cosa caliente, de alguna forma al sentirlo en mi piel ya no ardió tanto, aunque lo hacía lentamente, lo cual agradecía, sentía que ante cualquier contacto mi piel se despegaría de mi cuerpo.

— Yo sobreviví a tres disparos hace cuatro años... tú debes poder con uno.

— Erik...

— Todos pensaban que moriría... fue el peor mes de mi vida, ni siquiera me dejaban salir a tomar aire, llega un momento que en lugar de sentirte con frió sientes un eterno calor, como la fiebre, pero diez veces más fuerte, cuando suceda eso significara que ya estás en la parte final de la recuperación.

— ¿Cómo fue que recibiste tres disparos?

No sé si era mi preocupación por pensar un niño de 9 años sufriendo tres veces más que yo o el hecho que el ungüento caliente estuviera ayudando, pero ya no sentía el ardor en mi pierna, no me enfocaba en ello, tan solo en la mirada un tanto triste del chico al contarme cómo fue que termino en el nido de los DeathFrost.

— Eres un chico muy fuerte, me haces ver como un cobarde...

Bajé la mirada avergonzado, yo tenía 21 años y había maldecido mi suerte mientras que Erik...

— No es verdad... yo hace cuatro años incluso llegué a implorar que me cortaran las piernas o que me mataran para ya no sufrir... ¿Te imaginas lo que sintieron mis padres al escuchar a su único hijo diciendo eso?

Respiré profundamente, de solo imaginarlo era horrible.

— Eras un niño...

— Fui a ese bosque porque quería ver un dragón escupe hielo... fue mi culpa y de nadie más y aún así el rey abogó por mí...

Dejo que Gothi me vendara la pierna y se sentó junto a mí.

— Aunque yo nací en otro reino, cuando cumplí dos años de edad llegué ahí por lo que es donde me crié... desobedecí las reglas poniendo por encima mi curiosidad, tu resultaste lastimado por buscar a unos bebés que se escaparon y fuiste a ver porque dos personas de tu tribu murieron congeladas... no hay punto de comparación.

Quise abrir la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y después lo miré, él quería decirme que nuestra situación era diferente y era cierto no solo quería vivir por seguir existiendo, me debía a los Hooligans, la tribu que confiaba en mí para que los guiará, a mi familia, mis amigos, a los dragones que dependían de Berk.

— Mi miedo es irracional y el dolor es temporal... debo dar todo de mí para salir de esto y cumplir con Berk... tráeme algo con qué escribir, necesito enviar varias cartas.

— De acuerdo.

Gothi me volteó a ver y sonrió mientras asentía, yo le respondí como pude con una sonrisa, mi pierna volvió a doler, pero decidí no enfocarme en eso, yo seguía siendo el líder de Berk, debía seguir velando por su seguridad. Si la DeathFrost fue liberada, no faltaría mucho para que intentaran venir por ella, debíamos estar en estado de alerta.

**OOoOooOoOo**

— Usted señor líder de Berk debería recordar que tiene a alguien de confianza que puede hacerse cargo de estas cosas.

Tenía en mano las cartas que había escrito y que había mandado con unos terrible terror, yo la miraba sin comprender su reacción.

— Es cierto, pero era mejor dedicarme a hacer algo a solo estar aquí acostado pensando en cómo se siente tener la pierna medio congelada.

Ella suspiró y dejó las cartas en la mesa y se sentó junto a mí, por un momento escondió su rostro entre sus manos, suspiró y volteó a verme, mientras me tomaba de la barbilla.

— Se, que tu deber está con Berk, pero Berk también necesita que su líder se mejore, ya había tomado en cuenta el posible ataque, incluso tenemos marcada la posible fecha.—yo abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella me interrumpió. — La cual no te diré, deja que yo me encargue por el momento, te dije que te concentraras en recuperarte.

Miré sus orbes azules, si, ella estaba siendo fuerte, estaba poniendo todas las responsabilidades encima de sus hombros, todo por mi estado. Me sentí culpable mientras que de nuevo las ganas de llorar me invadían, esta vez no de autocompasión por mi dolor físico, sino porque sabía, que en mi estado, ella nunca se permitiría mostrarse débil o detenerse a pensar en lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo al verme así.

— Te tengo a ti lo sé... — le tomé de las manos. — Pero no quiero que cargues con todo tu sola... no puedo permitirlo.

— Debes hacerlo, ¿Para qué nos casamos Hipo?, para ser el apoyo del otro, para estar en los buenos y en los malos momentos y que en situaciones como estás podamos salir adelante, juntos.

Ella apretó mis manos, estaban muy cálidas, o era que yo me encontraba demasiado frío. Me sorprendí un poco de sus palabras, pero ella siempre tenía algo que decirme, lo que necesitaba escuchar, tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo. Quise besarla, pero en mi estado seguramente sería comparable con besar un bloque de hielo, lo único que atiné a hacer fue acostarme en sus piernas.

— Esta bien, prometo no hacer nada más allá de comer y tomarme las horribles cosas que me den.

— Ya verás que todo saldrá bien...

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y yo cerré los ojos ante el contacto, me rodeo con su otro brazo, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo me ayudaba a no pensar en el dolor persistente de mi pierna, no me quejaría, ya no más, no quería que ella se preocupará más por mí.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? la canción yo supongo que todos la conocen "You raise me up", amo esa canción y queda también para ellos dos :3, la verdad que yo en lo personal lloré escuchando esa canción mientras leía todo lo que había escrito, fue muy dramático este capítulo pero necesario y a petición de todos los que comentaron que querían ver el proceso de recuperación de nuestro valiente castaño.**

**Es muy resaltante como cambia todo a lo largo de este capítulo y espero que a ustedes les haya causado esos bonitos sentimientos encontrados. En cuanto al chico misterioso, para el próximo capítulo se sabrá su nombre, es otro Oc que me inventé, se llevaran una sorpresa con este chico, esperen y sabrán :3**

**Yaz:** Bueno en verdad había pensado ponerla, pero al final decidí no escribirla, cosas que pasan. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo completo hablando lo más detalladamente posible, en cuanto a Erik poco a poco se desvelará todo su pasado,Patán también tiene su corazoncito, puedes leer mis viñetas de "Quién lo diría" si acaso te interesa lo que sucede entre él y Freya, Gracias por comentar :D

**quetza:** Supongo que con el título te respondí tu pregunta, pero tiene a nuestra fuerte rubia con él, y a Erik por su puesto, quise que interviniera la madre de Hipo, pero el próximo capítulo diré porque no apareció, espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas este capítulo n.n

**ChaeRinLee15: **La carta de Hipo fue más que nada de aliento para que Astrid no se preocupara, pero bueno no todo resulta como quisiéramos, Gracias por comentar :)

**¡Nos leemos en el capítulo 11!**


	11. Pasado

**Recuerden tener el estómago vacío xD**

**Cap. 11 Pasado**

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

Astrid no lograba conciliar el sueño, un tema en especial no la dejaba dormir con tranquilidad y entre sus pensamientos, un recuerdo volvió a su mente.

**[Flash Back]**

_— ¿Un hermano?_

_La pequeña rubia de cuatro años no se explicaba lo que sus padres le acababan de decir. Nunca había visto a su madre embarazada como otras mujeres, ¿Cómo iba ser que tendría un hermano menor?_

_— El se quedó sin padres en el último ataque... así que papá y yo decidimos encargarnos de él de ahora en adelante, ¿Nos ayudarás?_

_La mujer de cabello largo y ojos igual de azules que la pequeña se había hincado para estar a la altura de su hija, su padre tomo de la mano a la niña y la guió a la sala, donde la esperaba un pequeño de dos años que jugaba con un peluche._

_— Aaren... ella es Astrid, será tu hermana de ahora en adelante._

_La mujer tomo al pequeño en brazos, mientras que el hombre levantó a Astrid._

_— Astid... —dijo como pudo _

_— Aaren... — habló la niña orgullosa de poder pronunciar esa letra tan difícil en comparación al niño._

_— ¿Y mamá y papá?_

_Preguntó el niño, los adultos se miraron un momento y la mujer habló._

_— Tus papás han ido de viaje muy, muy lejos y no estarán contigo por un tiempo, así que te quedarás con nosotros, ¿Está bien?_

_Astrid no comprendía porque le mentían al pequeño, miró a su padre que le pidió en voz baja que no dijera nada, ella asintió._

_— Tengo que ir a ayudar a reconstruir todo lo dañado por el ataque de los dragones... volveré para el atardecer._

_— Cuídate cariño._

_Los adultos dejaron a los pequeños en el suelo para despedirse._

_— Astrid, ¿Qué tal si juegas un rato con Aaren?, yo haré la comida._

_La rubia asintió y miró a su nuevo "hermano", siempre había querido uno, era cierto, pero no espero que fuera de esa forma. Vio mejor al niño, su cabello era castaño muy claro, con tonos brillantes, sus ojos eran de un azul más oscuro, no como los de ella, tan claros como el cielo, sus pecas eran más notorias que las de ella, que apenas tenía, ¿Cómo podría decirle hermano a alguien tan diferente?_

_— Astid, Hemana... — el niño sonrió, tomándole de la mano._

_Astrid sonrió, se sentía bien tener a alguien que la considerara así, tomo unos juguetes y se sentó con el niño a jugar._

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Abrió los ojos, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera pararlas. Tenía tanto sin soñar con su familia. Miro a su lado, Hipo dormía acurrucado entre las mantas, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella, en ese momento sintió las frías manos del joven rodearle la cintura , respirando profundamente entre su hombro y su cuello.

Aquel gestó la tranquilizó y lo abrazó, incluso dormido la reconfortaba. Sentir el cuerpo frío de su esposo le recordaba a cada segundo el estado en el que se encontraba el castaño, impidiéndole dormir tranquila y al perderse en sus pensamientos recordó su niñez.

Saber que aquel pequeño iba regresar convertido en un joven le causaba un nudo en la garganta, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a Hipo? aquel chico fue el que más seguía a Hipo cuando eran niños, a pesar de que sus padres le prohibieron ver al castaño, Aaren siempre se las arreglaba para jugar o ayudar a las locas ideas de Hipo.

Y lo había perdido, a él y a sus padres, al mismo tiempo once años atrás.

Aquella noche tuvo pesadillas, recordando el fuego en la que alguna vez fue su casa, ella intentando ayudar, piratas llegando, habían decidido aprovechar el ataque de los dragones, sus padres recibiendo un disparo directo, su pequeño hermano de apenas 8 años, siendo llevado a la fuerza por aquellos hombres.

Se despertó ahogando un grito, sintiendo como el sudor frío recorría su cuerpo.

_—_ ¿Un mal sueño?

Hipo se había despertado por el sobresalto de la rubia, que no podía evitar que su respiración agitada se controlara, el castaño se sentó como pudo y la abrazó.

— Solo fue eso, una pesadilla.

— Yo quisiera que en realidad solo fuera un sueño...

Astrid no quería preocupar a Hipo y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, aquella oración salió de su boca apenas la pensó en su cabeza, y ahí estaba la mirada que no quería ver, preocupación. La piel del castaño estaba pálida, se notaban las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su cuerpo había adelgazado un tanto en esos días donde apenas estaba comiendo.

— A veces... los recuerdos dolorosos terminan siendo eso... un mal sueño, ya que los momentos felices se vuelven los más importantes.

— No me hagas caso, tan solo hablé sin pensar. — esquivó la mirada de su esposo.

— Sé que tu nunca hablas de lo que tuviste que pasar de niña, es parte de tu forma de ser pero... si deseas hablar de ello yo te escucharé.

Lo volteó a ver y se aferró a su espalda, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— No quiero hablar de ello, todos saben lo que paso... como tú dices, los recuerdos felices deben de ser los importantes.

Luego se dio cuenta de algo, el cuerpo del castaño se estaba volviendo un tanto más frío, se separó un poco de él y puso su mano en la frente de él, definitivamente su temperatura estaba bajando, leves gotas de sudor estaban resbalando de su frente.

— Por Odín Hipo... necesitas un baño en agua caliente, iré a prepararlo.

El joven asintió como pudo, ¿Cómo era que las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado con el sueño se estaban yendo nuevamente? Astrid salió apresurada del cuarto ante la mirada borrosa del castaño, en cuanto la vio salir de su campo de visión se dejó caer en la cama y se envolvió con las mantas, no quería cerrar los ojos porque sabría que perdería la conciencia, trato de concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el dolor que comenzaba a ser insoportable en su pierna y en lo entumecido de todos sus miembros.

La cara pálida de Astrid, la pesadilla que tuvo esa noche referente a su familia... aun en su estado semiinconsciente pudo armar el rompecabezas en su mente, el chico que liberó a la DeathFrost seguramente había sido Aaren... trato de alegrarse al saber que el chico estaba vivo, pero al pensar en las posibles condiciones en las que se encontraría y recordar su propio estado lograron que dejara de pensar en ello.

Sentía que su pierna podía explotar en cualquier momento, con temor y totalmente desesperado comenzó a quitarse las vendas. Le entraron enormes ganas de vomitar con tan solo ver, se llevó las manos a la boca.

Pústulas grandes e hinchadas, a punto de expulsar la sangre retenida dentro de ellas, si ver los moretes rojizos le había causado cierto asco, ver lo que ahora tenía era aún peor, en su loca cabeza cruzó la idea de golpearlas para que de una vez dejaran de dolerle tanto, pero se controló.

Sin poderlo evitarlo se sentó en la cama y vació el contenido de su estómago en el suelo, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, logró distinguir la silueta de Erik, el chico decía algo pero el castaño no lo podía escuchar y se desmayó.

**OOoOooOoOo**

— Gracias Patán, de verdad que necesitaba un par de manos extras para subir a Hipo.

— Si, no hay problema.

— Ya tengo lista la baba de dragón. —Gothi acompañaba al chico con unas vendas y otro balde, este de agua fría.

— ¿Para qué necesitan eso?

— Necesitamos limpiar las heridas de Hipo, esta vez dos veces al día.

Patán sintió un mareo al recordar lo que había dicho Erik acerca de limpiar las heridas, estaba listo para irse, cuando la voz de su primo hizo que volteara.

— Patán, necesito que le digas a tu padre y a Bocón que ahora antes del anochecer vengan aquí.

— De acuerdo.

— Una vez que oscurezca tú tienes que estar aquí

El joven abrió los ojos de la impresión por lo que dijo Hipo. El castaño sonrió un poco por la cara de su primo.

— No es nada malo, de hecho es algo que llevo pensando desde un par de meses y creo que es el mejor momento, te esperaremos aquí.

El azabache, confundido se fue de la casa, pensando en lo que Hipo tendría que decirle, era cierto que desde un par de años atrás se llevaban mejor, igualmente se molestaban entre ambos, pero ya no se enojaban por eso, decidió no pensarlo demasiado y esperar a que oscureciera.

— ¿De verdad piensas que sea buen momento?

— No hay mejor momento para que demuestre que puede hacerlo.

— Apenas recuperas la conciencia nuevamente y ya planeas lo que ocupas hacer. —la joven suspiro mientras ayudaba a su esposo a que se sentara en la cama.

— ¿De verdad creías que te dejaría hacerte cargo de todo?, tu también necesitas un respiro, My Lady.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Gothi le estaba quitando las vendas de la pierna, Hipo tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, antes de que su pierna tocara la baba de dragón caliente. Para sorpresa de los presentes, esta vez Hipo no gritó con tanta fuerza, respiraba de forma agitada para evitarlo, cuando el dolor aumentaba mordía un paño limpio que le dieron y en ningún momento soltó la mano de Astrid, que sonrió un poco al saber que Hipo tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soportar mejor el dolor.

Después de tener nuevamente la pierna vendada, Hipo volvió a sentir que su temperatura descendía, otro baño en agua caliente logró que su temperatura se normalizara un poco. Ya empezaba a sentir su piel un tanto arrugada por estar tanto tiempo en contacto con el agua, por más de media hora cada baño. Su pierna ya tenía las pústulas reducidas de tamaño, pero aún le causaban gran dolor, para no gritar tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos y nuevamente unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al tener que contenerse.

— Si quieres gritar nadie te juzgara... aquí estamos para poyarte.

Los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello, el se mordió los labios, no quería que ella le viera de esa forma nuevamente, tenía que ser fuerte y soportarlo por sus seres queridos y por todo Berk, su hogar que estaba siendo atacado por un loco. Ahora sabía que Astrid tenía un peso extra por lo de Aaren, no quería que ella tuviera que verlo sufrir tan desesperadamente otra vez.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo en cama, unas inmensas ganas de dormir lo invadieron, pero el quería hablar con Astrid sobre la suposición que tenía acerca de la identidad del chico que liberó a la DeathFrost.

— Astrid... ¿Tu hermano Aaren fue quien liberó a la dragona?

La rubia que se encontraba a su lado abrió los ojos de la impresión, se preguntaba como Hipo pudo haberlo adivinado, aunque siempre supo que acabaría descubriéndolo antes de que el otro castaño regresara, no por nada era el líder, nada se le escapaba al de ojos verdes.

Tomo aire y habló, Hipo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en señal de apoyo.

— Los piratas que lo raptaron de niño al parecer lo intercambiaron como mercancía con A.D…

Él sabía lo que significaba ese chico para Astrid, luego del cumpleaños número 8 de Aaren, unos piratas llegaron a intentar robar a Berk, coincidió con un ataque de dragones y no pudieron evitarlo, aquella vez no solo perdió al chico que era como su hermano, sino también a sus padres. Era poco más de una década de aquello.

— My Lady.

La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, ella tembló un poco y le correspondió el abrazo.

— Al parecer está bien… estará aquí para mañana en la noche.

— Me alegra… cuando mejore te prometo hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida.

— Ya sabes que él no es de fiestas, es muy amargado a veces...

Hipo pudo ver una leve sonrisa, pero la de ojos azules no pudo contener sus lágrimas, Hipo la siguió abrazando.

— Quiero pensar que sigue siendo el niño que recuerdo, pero quien sabe lo que le hicieron, pensar en que sea totalmente diferente... me aterra, no físicamente, sino en su personalidad.

— Estoy seguro que seguirá temiendo los enojos de su hermana y continuará riéndose por cualquier cosa sarcástica que diga.

— Desde niño eras así y él era el único que se reía, yo en ese tiempo pensaba que eras un impertinente con tus comentarios. — ella sonrió al recordar esos momentos.

— Si, todos pensaban eso y ahora cada vez que no puedo evitar decir algo se ríen, ¿Quién los entiende?

Fingió una cara de enojo, Astrid se rió nuevamente al ver su cara e Hipo sonrió por haber logrado que su esposa dejara de llorar. Con su dedo pulgar limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban a la joven en su rostro.

— Gracias babe.

Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

— Tengo que hacer unas cosas, en unas horas tendré que regresar para que vuelvan a limpiarte las heridas, descansa.

Él asintió y la vio salir, se mantuvo sentado, con sus manos subió su pierna vendada que aún no le respondía y se abrazó a ella como pudo, intentando en vano aminorar el dolor, pensar en que había logrado que Astrid se sintiera mejor le daba fuerzas para aguantar el dolor, también pensaba en Aaren y en lo cambiado que estaría, aunque seguramente el también le daría una sorpresa.

— El dirá algo como: "Nunca pensé que las chicas jóvenes de Berk suspirarían por ti" y yo responderé: "Si me hayan dicho que te pondrías tan feo no te haya dejado pisar Berk"

Comentó para sí mismo para intentar entretenerse, escuchó una risa atrás, era Erik.

— Chimuelo insiste en verte, al parecer ahora acabo temprano sus deberes como alfa, ¿Te sientes con ganas?

— Mejor acompañado por alguien que aguantando solo el dolor de mi pierna.

— Para finales de la próxima semana ya estarás recuperado, no te preocupes.

— Trae también a Thunder, quiero escuchar una de tus tantas historias.

El chico sonrió ampliamente al ver de humor a Hipo y bajo para llamar a los dragones.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Spitelout*, padre de Patán siempre espero a escuchar esa noticia viniendo de parte del castaño, ¿Cómo podría negarse?, asintió convencido, Bocón sonrió por la nueva decisión de Hipo.

Estaban reunidos en la sala, Bocón había ayudado a Astrid a bajarlo, ahora solo debían esperar a que Patán llegara. A unos metros de la casa Patán respiraba profundamente, no sabía porque tenía nervios, algo le decía que sería algo importante y que tenía que ver con él, pero no podía estar seguro de que era exactamente, entró a la casa y todos lo miraron de forma significativa.

— Iré al punto, siéntate Patán.

Hizo caso ante la mirada de su padre.

— Quiero que tomes el lugar que ha tenido tu padre... te encargarás de las defensas de Berk.

Antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo, su padre habló.

— Como sabrás, estamos en riesgo de ataque, no sabemos cuáles sean los planes de A.D, con la llegada de Aaren será más fácil ir por ese maniático, e Hipo piensa que podrá dejarte a cargo de las tropas una vez que sepamos lo suficiente y que él y Lady Astrid vayan a buscarlo.

— Hipo sabe que estás preparado para darles órdenes y que los demás no dudarán en seguirte, tu lo único que tienes que decir es que lo cumplirás sin importar qué.

Quien habló esa vez fue Bocón, Patán miró a su primo, aunque tenía apariencia de un enfermo, podía ver firmeza en su mirada, realmente Hipo estaba confiando en su capacidad para que se encargara de que Berk estuviera a salvo.

— Lo haré.

Después de eso, Astrid preparó la cena para todos, aunque Hipo estaba comiendo junto a los demás, todos podían notar que se esforzaba demasiado para parecer lo más estable posible frente a los demás, una vez que su padre y Bocón se fueron, Patán se ofreció a ayudar a Astrid a subir a Hipo a su cuarto.

Ya arriba, el castaño le pidió a Astrid quedarse a hablar con su primo.

— Sé que esto es muy repentino... pero sé que tu padre te ayudará si acaso tienes dudas, Astrid es como un hacha o una espada, se encargará de atacar a cualquiera que intente dañarnos y tu eres el gran escudo quien logrará que las personas en Berk se mantengan seguras. Aunque no lo creas, desde hace varios años que confió en tus habilidades, nuestra niñez y adolescencia ya quedaron atrás, lo que importa ahora es el presente y sé que no me arrepentiré de esta decisión.

— Yo... sé que a veces actuó como un estúpido por una u otra razón... me encargaré de que los gemelos holgazanes y el loco de los dragones hagan su parte.

Ese fue el turno de Hipo de impresionarse, nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras, sonrió y se despidió de su primo, quien soltó un grito de victoria una vez estuvo afuera de la casa de Hipo, que logró escucharlo.

— Al parecer se alegró más de lo que realmente aparentaba.

— Tal vez porque es algo importante.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se recostaba en su cama, Astrid se sentó cerca de él.

— El pasado debe quedarse donde está, así Aaren regrese siendo alguien totalmente diferente... esos seis años fuimos una familia y sé que eso no cambiará.

— Ya verás que saldremos de esta todos juntos, le demostraremos al mundo que Berk no es una isla que deba tomarse a la ligera.

Ella sonrió y le mostró una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Hipo la abrió y se encontró con dos collares con un diente de dragón. La rubia le explico que Bocón los hizo con el diente que ella personalmente le había arrancado a la DeathFrost.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Hipo no se esperaba aquello de Astrid.

— No soy tan mala como para quitárselo a unas crías, así que la madre responsable de esos reptiles escupe hielo debía pagar por su insolencia de atacar al jefe de Berk.

Hipo se sonrojó un poco por ello, pudo ver que uno de los collares tenía tallado el símbolo del jefe y por detrás, el de la clase misterio de los dragones, el otro solo tenía un hacha grabada.

— Esa es mi esposa. — le dio un beso luego de ponerle el collar de ella.

— Y esto fue por mi gran esposo.

Ella le colocó a Hipo el otro y se quedaron hablando hasta que decidieron dormirse.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Entro lugar Aaren divisaba al equipo de Patapez y a una mujer en un Stormcutter, ellos al localizarlo comenzaron a bajar a tierra. El chico era alto, pero se notaba su mala alimentación, su cara estaba demacrada, seguramente por la vida que había llevado la última década, pero luego de mucho tiempo sonrió nuevamente, al ver al rubio, lo pudo reconocer como Patapez. Se sorprendió al ver los dragones, pero con una pequeña explicación, Valka le dijo que ahora los dragones vivían en Berk y que era la madre de Hipo.

— Hipo ahora es el jefe de Berk. — le informó Patapez, unos jinetes le ofrecieron agua y comida al chico que aceptó mientras escuchaba al rubio. — Hace más de un año que murió Estoico... Hipo ha sido un gran líder, una de las crías de la DeathFrost que liberaste le disparó en la pierna y ahora está en recuperación.

Aaren se sorprendió por ello, solo en unas tierras un tanto lejanas había escuchado que sabían cómo tratar esas heridas.

— ¿Conocen a alguien que puede curarlas? — preguntó, le preocupaba que no supieran como tratar las heridas, ya que si no era así, Hipo moriría.

— Erik Black es un chico que proviene de un reino donde se vive en disputa el territorio con los escupe hielo.

— Black... lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes quienes son? — preguntó Valka.

— A. D fue hace años ahí en busca de los escupe hielo... le sugirió al rey exterminarlos, pero él se negó, dijo que prefería mantener el tratado territorial con ellos, la familia Black es muy respetada allá... me pregunto porque ese chico no regresó.

Patapez y Valka se miraron, por lo que escucharon del chico, él quería conocer al conquistador de dragones, pero igualmente tenían sus dudas acerca de la familia de la que provenía.

— Sus padres fueron asesinados por Drago, al saber que Hipo lo detuvo en su intento de hacer su ejército de dragones... el dijo que quería conocer al que llamaban el conquistador de dragones.

Le explicó Patapez, Aaren lo volteó a ver.

— Si es solo un chico es comprensible... pero el es perseguido por A.D, al igual que Hipo... lo que me han dicho ya los había, excepto que fue atacado por las crías de Snowmoon.

— ¿Así se llama ella?

— Fue la única DeathFrost que pudieron capturar... ella era una dragona joven... hace varios años que ella evitaba que me maltrataran y yo le respondía por igual... he logrado sobrevivir gracias a ella y a que A. D sabe que soy el hermano de Astrid, si supiera que fui adoptado seguramente ya estaría muerto.

— Sabes muchas cosas Aaren, ¿Nos contarás todo lo que sabes?

Preguntó con cautela Valka, no conocía al chico, y esa década incluso pudo cambiarse de lado.

— Yo ayudaré a Hipo a que ese maldito muera... acerca de los Blak... también sé muchas cosas, si ese chico Erik está aquí y no se ha comunicado con su familia solo puede haber dos razones por las que no lo haya hecho.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, Aaren dio un último bocado a su comida y los volteó a ver.

— O es considerado un traidor en su familia, o sus parientes traicionaron a sus padres.

Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración del joven. Se preguntaron el porqué el rubio no les habría dicho.

— Cualquiera de las dos es motivo para ya no querer regresar... tal vez ni el mismo sepa el porqué sus padres vinieron aquí.

— El dijo que sus padres también querían conocer a Hipo.

— Entonces es definitivo que fueron traicionados... lo más probable es que el resto de sus parientes hayan sido desterrados o ya hayan muerto a manos de A.D

Al parecer Erik aún tenía cosas que no había contado, pero nadie podía culparlo u enojarse, después de todo, el chico se estaba encargando de la recuperación de Hipo.

— Pero seguiré hablando de eso cuando regresemos, es obvio que tenemos que escuchar la historia completa e Hipo debe escuchar todo lo que sé.

Y así empezaron su viaje de regreso, preguntándose que tanto sabía Aaren acerca de los Black y de A.D, las cicatrices que podían ver en sus brazos y un par más en su cuello les hacían pensar mil cosas que tuvo que pasar el castaño quien era su única pista para poder comenzar con la ofensiva en lugar de solo intentar defenderse.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: De ahora en adelante subiré un capítulo por semana, debido a que ya entraré a la escuela, gracias por su paciencia n.n**

***Decidí poner el nombre del padre de Patán en inglés, creo que se escucha mejor que en español xD**

**Había pensado esperar un capítulo más para presentar a este chico, pero creo que sería darle muchos rodeos.**

**Otra cosa interesante del pasado de Erik se revela, ¿Cuánto sabe Aaren?, ¿Cómo será de ahora en adelante? las cosas van poniéndose más interesante :D**

**La verdad siempre me ha intrigado el pasado de Astrid, y bueno, como todos doy mi versión para que la trama sea más entretenida n.n**

**Yaz: **Gracias por comentar, que bueno que también lo lees :3, para la próxima semana a más tardar, espero ya terminarlo.

**shinobydakira.93 : **Espero no llegues a los dedos xD, otro capítulo con intrigas, poco a poco se va ir sabiendo todo n.n

**HTTYD y quetza:** Gracias por comentar, espero sigan leyendo mi historia :D, quetza no te preocupes, Hipo se recuperara.

**Fernanda: **Serán dos temporadas, esta temporada espero acabarla a más tardar a finales de este año y la segunda tardará más o menos lo mismo, estará para rato xD, la dos aun estoy escribiendo la trama para poder desarrollarla bien, será uno por semana. En cuanto a los hijos ya lo había pensado, no desesperes llegará en su momento, si quieres un adelanto, planeo que sea antes de comenzar la segunda temporada :3 y ya no diré mas xD

**Quiero avisarles que a finales de este mes a más tardar publicaré otro fic :3 sera un AU moderno, totalmente Hicctrid igual que este fic, pero ya que es moderno será totalmente romance y drama, será el primero que escibo así, espérenlo :3 ****¡69 comentarios y 17 favoritos, Muchísimas gracias!**

**Hasta la próxima n.n**


	12. AVISO Y ADELANTO

**Mañana por la noche a más tardar subiré el capítulo 12, aquí un adelanto:**

**CAP. 12 Cicatrices**

Una vez que se separaron Aaren volteó a verme, abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo estaba sentado en el sillón, al parecer se extrañó que yo no me levantara, con curiosidad se acercó a mí y levantó la manta, seguramente le contaron que había sido atacado, contuvo un grito ahogado.

— No sabía… escuché que derrotaste al muerte roja, pero perdiste tu pierna.

— Aaren, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó My Lady al ver su reacción.

— No es nada, Hipo vio unas cicatrices feas que tengo, solo eso.

— Patapez, mañana por la tarde habrá reunión en el Gran Salón, avisa a los demás.

_Un chico de 16 años se encontraba temblando de hambre y frío en la orilla de su celda, libertad, era la única palabra en la que podía concentrarse, "Cuando llegue la oportunidad, nos iremos de aquí, yo podré regresar a Berk y Snowmoon a su tierra natal" era lo que pensaba para animarse a seguir soportando aquella existencia, pensar en regresar y estar de nuevo con su hermana y su amigo le tranquilizaban siempre que le sucedía algo estando allí._

_La hora de comida había llegado y al contrario de otros días le abrieron la celda, eso más que tranquilizarlo o darle alegría lo puso en alerta, siempre que lo dejaban salir no eran cosas buenas, las marcas en sus brazos lo señalaban. Tomo aire mientras era aventado hacia el suelo, el se levantó rápidamente, para luego ser tomado de los cabellos._

_— Hoy habrá algo especial para ti._

_Dijo el hombre, quien llevaba un cuchillo, en su cara se enarcaba una sonrisa malévola, Aaren no pudo suprimir el temblor en su cuerpo..._

**Es todo lo que puedo escribirles, ya que quiero que sea largo me tomaré el día de mañana para ponerle todo lo que deseo, nos leemos, gracias por sus comentarios n.n**


	13. Cicatrices

**CAP. 12 Cicatrices**

**POV Hipo-**

Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado y mientras intentaba sentarme el dolor en mi pierna aumentaba. Desde ayer que la limpieza de mis heridas dolía aún más, el tamaño de las pústulas no habían disminuido y mi asco al verlas tampoco. Incluso mi garganta dolía, no podía comer nada pesado sin que mi estómago se quejara.

Ya era de noche, no faltaba mucho para que Aaren estuviera aquí. Ese día Astrid estuvo muy ansiosa, aunque no me lo dijera yo podía notarlo con facilidad en ese leve cambio en su mirada, estuvo un tanto distraída y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Ahora estaba preparando algo para cenar, con ayuda de Chimuelo y de Erik había bajado a la sala. Thunder se comunicaba con Chimuelo y yo veía a Erik, recordé lo que habíamos hablado esa mañana.

**[Flash Back]**

_Luego de que me vendaran la pierna Erik entró con un plato de comida, yo de solo olor el plato ya no tenía ganas de probar bocado._

_— Es normal, pero debes comer algo Hipo._

_Haciendo una mueca comencé a comer como pude, aun con los brazos un poco temblorosos por el esfuerzo._

_— Yo tengo curiosidad... si tu familia era tan bien recibida en tu reino... ¿Por qué no regresaste?_

_Su mirada de ensombreció un poco, tomo aire y me miró._

_— Por qué no quiero causarle molestias al rey..._

_— ¿Qué sucedió con el resto de tu familia?_

_— Los hermanos de mi padre se negaron a enseñar el lenguaje de los dragones, mi padre, el mayor, deseaba que esto fuese público, para promover la paz, pero ellos decían que si eso pasaba, los Black perderían su importancia en el reino, le intentaron matar y escapamos con el libro y la flauta, no sé donde estén._

_— ¿Y después vinieron aquí?_

_No quería ser tan frío preguntando sobre aquello, pero necesitaba saber lo más posible para proteger Berk. El asintió ante mi pregunta y tragó saliva._

_—Mi padre escuchó sobre Drago, pensó que si le enseñaba que humanos y dragones podían comunicarse entonces desistiría y dejaría libres a los dragones… pero al igual que tu, falló. _

_Aquello me sorprendió de sobre manera y su mirada me decía que tuvo que presenciarlo, seguramente pudo salvarse por los pelos gracias a Thunder._

_— Erik... no era mi intención hacerte hablar sobre ello, lo siento mucho de verdad._

_—Ellos hicieron lo que creían correcto… solo que con la persona equivocada._

_— Si quieres... Berk puede ser tu nuevo hogar, todos aquí haremos lo posible porque A.D no te ponga un dedo encima._

_— Estaré en deuda con Berk el resto de mi vida._

_Unas lágrimas amenazaron por salir, lo abracé con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y el respiró hondamente varias veces. En definitiva su historia era muy abrumadora, y sin embargo seguía aquí, luchando, viviendo para no cometer los mismos errores._

**[End Flash Back]**

Astrid ya sabía sobre eso, llegamos a la conclusión de que, quien quiera que haya atacado a su padre tiempo atrás, se había enterado del conocimiento que tenían los Black sobre el lenguaje de los dragones y del plan del padre de Erik para promover la paz enseñando a hablar con ellos, tal vez incluso convencieron a Drago de que los Black mentían. Me sorprendía hasta que punto llegaba la inteligencia y la planeación de A.D, ¿Cuál era su objetivo real? ¿Tan solo quería exterminar todo lo relacionado con los Black y conmigo?, ¿Por qué? La voz de mi esposa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— No te preocupes tanto por eso ahora... ya lo resolveremos.

— ¿Sabes?, Erik no deja de sorprenderme a cada momento.

Ella se sentó junto a mí en el sillón, Erik hablaba con Chimuelo y Thunder al otro lado de la sala.

— Es un chico muy fuerte... su historia es muy trágica.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que Patapez regrese con Aaren?

— Como una hora... ¿Adivina que estaba haciendo Patán antes de que Tacio los buscara para la reunión en el Gran Salón?*

Yo la volteé a ver, indicándole que continuara.

— Estaba hablando con Freya a solas, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle y se puso todo rojo cuando lo interrogué.

Se comenzó a reír, seguramente recordando la escena, yo de imaginármelo también me dio gracia.

— ¿Patán y Freya?, creo que ya me lo esperaba desde que vi que se llevaban tan bien, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto.

—Tal vez y ayudé un poco, los puse a trabajar juntos en la Academia cuidando a los bebés, creo que incluso tuvieron unos problemas con Tilda, Freya no la soporta y Tilda está igual.

— ¿Estás segura que solo he pasado cinco días aquí? parece que me he perdido muchas cosas.

— Cuando te recuperes te enterarás de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Sonreí mientras hablábamos un poco de nuestra niñez, nunca habíamos hablado de ello, era un tema difícil que nunca pensé que podría comentarlo con tanta tranquilidad, pero el hecho de que Aaren viviera cambiaba todo.

**OOoOooOoOo**

En un principio se contuvieron, pero ahora ambos lloraban abrazados, Patapez sonreía al ver la escena, igual que yo, tal vez a mí me daba un poco más de nostalgia, de mi niñez tan solitaria, los fragmentos con el pequeño Aaren y Astrid siempre regañando a su hermano invadían mi mente.

Una vez que se separaron Aaren volteó a verme, abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo estaba sentado en el sillón, al parecer se extrañó que yo no me levantara, con curiosidad se acercó a mí y levantó la manta, seguramente le contaron que había sido atacado, contuvo un grito ahogado.

— No sabía… escuché que derrotaste al muerte roja, pero perdiste tu pierna.

Sí que era raro escuchar su voz, estaba delgado, se notaba que no comía bien, tenía un par de cicatrices en su cuello y otras más en los brazos, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de inquietud y alegría que lo distinguían y su cabello que antes relucía, estaba opaco y sin vida, hecho casi un nido de lo enredado que lo tenía.

— Es lo menos importante… Aaren, me alegra que estés vivo y que hayas regresado a Berk.

— De verdad que me has impresionado, casi estuve a punto de preguntarle a Astrid si de verdad el pescado parlanchín de Hipo se había casado con mi hermana y mírate, eres casi otra persona.

Iba a responderle algo ingenioso cuando note algo raro, fruncí el ceño y ya que estaba cerca de mí le pedí que se sentara a mi lado, frente a la mirada de preocupación de Astrid. Le moví la camisa que llevaba para ver, ahí estaba una marca como si de ganado se tratara, una marca horrenda hecha con un objeto de gran filo en su pecho, habían escrito en su piel la letra A y la D. Aaren, asustado de que lo haya descubierto retiro mi mano con un poco más de fuerza necesaria, mis manos resentidas comenzaron a punzar.

— Aaren, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó My Lady al ver su reacción.

— No es nada, Hipo vio unas cicatrices feas que tengo, solo eso.

— Patapez, mañana por la tarde habrá reunión en el Gran Salón, avisa a los demás.

El no entendía mi cambio de humor pero salió de la casa, Astrid se acercó a nosotros, preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede Hipo?

— Lo marcaron, como si de un objeto de propiedad se tratara.

Fue lo único que pude decir, la ira se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, aún en mi estado, ella miró a Aaren, quien esquivó su mirada para dirigirse hacia mí, tal vez esperaba que yo no dijera nada, pero no podía, él era el pequeño hermano de mi esposa, de la mujer que sufrió al perder toda su familia de una vez, no podía mentirle de esa forma.

— Aaren…— se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Fue hace buen tiempo… ya paso.

— Ese maniático… ¿Planeabas ocultarlo para no preocuparnos?

— ¿Debería ser diferente?, no es algo que se pueda contar así como así…

Ella no se atrevió a mirar, le pidió a Aaren que le ayudara a llevarme a la cocina, yo miraba al suelo, nunca había pensado en que se necesitara la muerte de alguien para que algo cambiara, pero definitivamente, si A.D no desaparecía de la faz de la tierra las personas inocentes seguirían sufriendo.

— Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros… nos encargaremos de que ese hombre pague por sus crímenes.

— Estas en casa, no permitiremos que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Astrid le tomó de las manos, él sonrió de lado y asintió. Había acordado con Astrid que hasta el siguiente día de la llegada de Aaren, le pediríamos que nos contara todo lo que pudiera. Pero luego de ver esas cicatrices me preguntaba si acaso queríamos escuchar todo lo que había pasado en poco más de una década.

— ¿Y el chico Erik Black dónde está durmiendo?

— Hipo me deja dormir aquí.

Él iba llegando, se había ido al establo con los dragones, dijo que se encargaría de que comieran. Tanto Astrid como yo, estábamos sorprendidos de la pregunta de Aaren.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

— Patapez dijo que tú te encargabas de las heridas de Hipo.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por darme asilo cuando soy un forastero

Aaren sonrió de lado y miro fijamente a Erik, pero no dijo nada más. My Lady sirvió los platos y cenamos tranquilamente, ella no apartaba la mirada de los brazos de Aaren y en su cara demacrada, suspiro para tranquilizarse y le tome de la mano. Aunque era una preocupación más, era más grande el alivio de que estuviera con vida.

**OOoOooOoOo**

— ¿Nunca montaste a la DeathFrost?

Erik estaba muy entusiasmado hablando con Aaren.

— No, es una locura intentarlo, la única vez que estuve en su lomo fue cuando escapamos y eso solo porque me desmallé del cansancio, ella me llevó hasta la isla donde me encontraron.

La idea de subirme en ella inundó mi cabeza mientras los escuchaba hablar, pareció que Astrid leyó mi mente, porque me dio un muy leve golpe en el hombro, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada de eso, no necesito que me lo digas, ¿pensaste en montar en ella verdad?

— En mi defensa diré que aún estoy enfermo y que no haré nada en este estado.

Ella me miró con indignación en su mirada, yo hice mi mejor sonrisa, pero ella hizo un puchero por mi comentario, luego escuchamos una risa, que era desconocida para nosotros, al voltear al mismo tiempo vimos a Aren reír un poco por nuestra pequeña discusión. Parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, por eso Astrid decidió no comentar más del tema por el momento.

— ¿Crees poder entrenar a Snowmoon? — dijo una vez que dejo de reír.

— Aaren, Hipo aún está enfermo, deberías ponerte de mi parte. —con los brazos en jarras.

— Fue solo una pregunta... —

— Todo es cuestión de intentarlo, aunque tal vez le moleste reconocer su diente.

Dijo mostrando mi collar de colmillo, Aaren abrió mucho los ojos y se dio cuenta que Astrid llevaba uno también, señaló a su hermana, incrédulo al adivinar como terminó en nuestros cuellos.

— Solo le di una lección.

Aaren estaba desconcertado, incluso un tanto asustado de imaginárselo.

— Pero... ella no sabía, seguramente Hipo entró al nido y, y...

— ¿La estas justificando?

Ella se cruzó de brazos sin apartar la mirada de él.

— Solo creo que te fuiste un poco al extremo.

Y así siguieron discutiendo un tiempo más, yo y Erik pasábamos la mirada entre uno y otro, cuando terminaron fue porque Astrid le dijo a su hermano que no estaba de humor para enojarse con él justo después de que regresara a Berk.

Luego de eso decidimos ir a dormir, Erik se fue a su cuarto que estaba en la planta baja y Aaren junto con Astrid me llevaron a la cama. Quisiera decir que dormí mejor que otras noches, pero las punzadas de dolor me habían causado otra noche sin descanso verdadero al despertar.

A la mañana siguiente Astrid salió temprano después de ayudar a Erik y a Gothi a limpiarme las pústulas, ese día en verdad que habían reducido solo un poco de tamaño. Estaba exhausto en mi cama, sin una pizca de fuerzas para moverme mientras contenía mis ganas de gritar de frustración por el dolor, Aaren entró por la puerta, su mirada expresaba una gran preocupación, había subido una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama, yo iba a decir algo, pero mi garganta me impedía hablar.

— Le dije a Astrid que yo ayudaría en todo lo posible, sé que esta tarde será una reunión para preparar la defensa ante un posible ataque, le dije que no deberían esperar eso de A.D, es más probable que se haya deshecho de quienes estaban a cargo de vigilarme antes de que ataquen directamente.

Asentí y con la mano le pedí que me pasara un poco de agua, como pude tomé un poco.

— Quisiera contarte un poco de lo que viví este tiempo... no quiero que odien a Snowmoon, no después de lo que ella ha hecho por mí... de no ser por ella, tendría algo pero que estas simples cicatrices, la más grande es la que viste.

Tome aire y con gran esfuerzo me senté en la cama.

— Si quieres hablar de ello te escucharé. — le miré fijamente, el tomó aire y empezó a relatar.

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

**[Flash Back]**

_Un chico de 16 años se encontraba temblando de hambre y frío en la orilla de su celda, libertad, era la única palabra en la que podía concentrarse, "Cuando llegue la oportunidad, nos iremos de aquí, yo podré regresar a Berk y Snowmoon a su tierra natal" era lo que pensaba para animarse a seguir soportando aquella existencia, pensar en regresar y estar de nuevo con su hermana y su amigo le tranquilizaban siempre que le sucedía algo estando allí._

_La hora de comida había llegado y al contrario de otros días le abrieron la celda, eso más que tranquilizarlo o darle alegría lo puso en alerta, siempre que lo dejaban salir no eran cosas buenas, las marcas en sus brazos lo señalaban. Tomo aire mientras era aventado hacia el suelo, el se levantó rápidamente, para luego ser tomado de los cabellos._

_— Hoy habrá algo especial para ti._

_Dijo el hombre, quien llevaba un cuchillo, en su cara se enarcaba una sonrisa malévola, Aaren no pudo suprimir el temblor en su cuerpo. Lo siguiente fue lo peor que había sentido hasta ahora. otros dos hombres lo inmovilizaron de brezos y pierna, el hacia lo posible para deshacerse del agarre, los otros prisioneros se encogían en sus celdas, sabiendo que no podrían hacer algo por el chico._

_Escuchó el rugido de la dragona, que se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento con los otros dragones, ella podía sentir el peligro que se avecinaba hacia el chico._

_Sintió el frío metal, trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero el dolor incesante le recordó que le estaban abriendo la piel cual trozo de comida se tratase. Pudo ver la sangre correr, acompañada de sus gritos desesperados, sin querer, gritó el nombre de la única criatura que le ayudaría "Snowmoon" fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar entre los grito de dolor. La DeathFrost se liberó del grupo que intentaban amaestrarla y salió volando rumbo a ayudar al chico, que se encontraba a una buena distancia._

_Mientras la dragona se escapaba de quienes querían regresarla a una jaula, Aaren dejaba de luchar, tan solo gritaba y lloraba con desesperación mientras sus atacantes reían, burlándose por la confianza que le tenía el castaño a Snowmoon._

— _Que tierno, el niño es amigo de una escupe hielo, ¿Es porque has escuchado sobre Berk?_

_Dijo el que le sostenía de los brazos._

— _Esto es para que recuerdes que nunca volverás._

_Una vez terminada la escritura, le limpiaron con agua y le cosieron de una forma brusca y sin nada de consideración, el se mordió la lengua, al darse cuenta que ya no podía gritar. Tal vez ya no sangraba pero el dolor seguía ahí y un momento antes de desmayarse, vio unas garras tomando con fuerza los hombros de su agresor y perdió la conciencia._

_Ella tiró con fuerza del hombre causándole heridas graves y antes de que reaccionaran, escupió hielo, congelándolos de los brazos. Llegaron otros hombres que la atraparon con una red de metal, impidiéndole volar, logró congelarles los brazos a otros dos, firmando su sentencia de muerte y aunque la golpeaban, no podían matarla porque la necesitaban, la necesitaban._

_Intentaron dejar a la dragona lejos de Aaren, pero solo consiguieron que otros más resultaran heridos, decidieron ponerlos juntos en una celda por el momento._

_Al despertarse, estaba en una celda diferente, unos ojos plateados y grandes le recibieron, la dragona le lamió la cara de forma amistosa y él se levantó, sintió pegajoso el lugar de la herida, estaba lleno de babas de dragón, estaban un tanto frías, pero ya no dolía tanto, como pudo abrazó a la DeathFrost. Ahora estaban solo ellos dos en aquella celda, lejos de otros prisioneros, pero no les importaba…_

**[End Flash Back]**

— He estado tres años en la misma celda con ella… me dio fuerzas para luchar y para creer en la libertad.

El hablaba con voz quebrada, yo no pude evitar las lágrimas, llevar el diente de esa dragona lograba que me remordiera la conciencia, iba a disculparme por eso, pero Aren negó con la cabeza y dijo que no era necesario.

— Las cicatrices son solo eso, y gracias a ella no me hicieron cosas peores, le debo la vida.

— Ella, ahora está en la isla con sus crías, se encuentra bien.

Hasta ese momento vimos a My Lady en la entrada de la puerta, había regresado por su hacha, abrazó a Aaren con fuerza y luego me miró seriamente.

— Con la información que recolectemos ahora en la tarde comenzaré a planear la búsqueda de los que se han burlado de nuestro hogar.

— No deberán preocuparse por un ataque, es más probable que los hombres que me vigilaban ahora estén muertos.

— ¿Puedes ayudar a Erik a cuidar de Hipo unas horas?, hay cosas que debo hacer en la isla.

Él asintió y ella luego me abrazó, me susurró al oído que no dejaría que nada más les pasara a las personas que amaba, yo asentí mientras ella se iba.

— Parece que A.D debería empezar a preocuparse, ahora definitivamente Astrid Haddock está furiosa.

— Yo tal vez esté enfermo pero le haré pagar por su crímenes, lo prometo.

Aquella historia hizo que incluso olvidara el dolor de mi pierna. Decidimos cambiar de tema, Aaren me preguntaba por todos los cambios que había en Berk, luego pasó a preguntarme sobre como yo y Astrid nos hicimos novios y nos comprometimos, esperaba que se burlara por las tonterías que llegué a hacer y por ser tan lento para pedirle algo formalmente, pero el solo reía de auténtica felicidad.

Me alegraba y el estaba tranquilo por haber regresado, sabía que de su otra vida, solo le quedaban esas horrendas cicatrices.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**Perdón por las personas trolleadas por el adelanto, la verdad no era necesario que comentaran solo quería que se entusiasmaran un poco por el capítulo :p, igualmente, aquí está, disfrútenlo n.n**

** Este capítulo fue muy emotivo, seguramente pensaran que fui dura con Snowmoon, pero vamos, ella no quería cooperar, y su bebé atacó a Hipo, tomando en cuenta que Astrid no sabía sobre esto. Ahora sabemos que sucedió con la familia de Erik, después profundizaré un poco más en el tema :)**

**Fernanda****: Gracias, espero seguirte leyendo, pongo toda mi imaginación para que sea interesante :) **

**Quetza: decidí que serán los primeros días de cada semana, entre mlunes y martes n.n**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y a todos los que leen este FF, nos leemos pronto :D**


	14. De vuelta en casa

**CAP. 13 De vuelta en casa**

**POV Aaren-**

Escuchar las historias de Hipo me hacían realmente feliz, tuve que felicitarlo por su idea original para pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana*, también me di cuenta de su amistad con Chimuelo cuando me habló acerca de cómo el dragón descubrió las distintas muestras de afecto observándolos**, era fantástico saber que a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado había rastros de felicidad tan grandes.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle sobre su boda vi al chico miembro de los Black entrar al cuarto.

— Lady Astrid quiere verte, está abajo.

Iba a replicar, pero Hipo habló.

— Seguramente va a querer darte ropa nueva, y deberán pedir ayuda a los dioses con ese cabello que tienes ahora.

— No es mi culpa que en las celdas no den un cepillo, Jefe Haddock.

— Conozco personas que utilizando sus dedos pueden alaciarse el cabello.

Erik reía por nuestra "pelea", para mi mala suerte, tenía mucho sin practicar ese tipo de contestaciones y no pude replicar algo mejor.

— Hipo 98, Aaren 1, solo porque ayer estaba preocupado por lo que te sucedió.

— ¿Aún llevas la cuenta?

Eso me impresionó realmente, una gran nostalgia me invadió, pensar que después de todo este tiempo el aún recordaba eso. Él solo asintió, poco después Gothi entró al cuarto, al parecer iban a volver a limpiar las heridas de Hipo, planeaba quedarme para ayudar, pero ver las pústulas amoratadas me hicieron arrepentirme, bajé las escaleras y en la sala estaba Astrid con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— Me quedé hablando con Hipo, ¿Ya es hora para la reunión?

— Te hablé para que vayas a tomar un baño y vestirte, aquí está un cepillo para que intentes quitarte ese nido de la cabeza.

Bromeo mientras me entregaba las cosas en una bolsa de cuero, yo asentí y fui hacer lo que me pidió.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Una vez limpio y vestido me sentía raro, pero feliz, traer de nuevo ropa hecha en casa en lugar de telas raídas y viejas hacían un gran cambio. Incluso llevar de nuevo zapatos era reconfortante, cuando pregunté a mi hermana por la ropa dijo de forma orgullosa que ella se encargaba de cualquier pedazo de tela de la casa (3). Me mostró el _skáli _(4), incluso ver aquello me causaba nostalgia, recordando a mi madre intentando enseñarme, siempre fui torpe en ese aspecto, mi padre decía que no era posible que un vikingo no pudiera hacerlo(5). Al parecer Astrid entendió mis pensamientos al darse cuenta como pasaba mis manos por el skáli.

— Ahora tal vez puedas aprender.

— Seguro salen por montón fardos de _vadmál _(6), espero y no los utilicen para pagar juicios.(7)

Ella entrecerró los ojos y me dio un golpe en el hombro, me sorprendí por lo fuerte que era.

— Para tu información, las utilizamos para comercio.

Aunque me había golpeado, no parecía molesta.

— Tu cabello sigue siendo un desastre, toma, esto servirá para que no se note tanto.

Me dio un gorro de lana. Justo iba a ponérmelo cuando escuchamos un grito proveniente de arriba, lo reconocimos como la voz de Hipo, salimos corriendo al segundo piso, tan solo para encontrarnos a Erik riendo y a mi amigo quejándose de que Chimuelo se había ido encima de él, ¿En qué momento había subido el dragón?

— Amigo, estoy bien, no necesito sentir tu tonelada de peso encima.

— Nos asustaste, no sabía que un pescado parlanchín podía gritar tan alto tan solo por eso.

No sabía que tenía exactamente, pero todo me daba demasiada gracia y mas ver el puchero de Hipo cuando Astrid le reprochó por gritar de esa forma, Chimuelo también fue regañado.

Al parecer Erik aún se sorprendía por la familiaridad con la que me trataban, Hipo fallaba terriblemente en lanzarme trozos de pan, aunque seguramente era a causa de sus brazos temblorosos de frío por el disparo de hielo en su pierna.

— Me vengaré Hipo, me tomaré todo el _Skyr_(8) que haya hecho Astrid para sobrevivir el invierno.

— Cállate becerro en cuerpo humano, encima de mi cadáver dejarás esta casa sin Skyr, antes dejaría que Chimuelo lo regurgitara y lo hicieran avena.

Astrid y Erik comenzaron a reír audiblemente, yo no pude contestar nada. Becerro humano o becerro en cuerpo humano era como me decía Hipo de pequeño, por las grandes cantidades de leche que vivía, incluso en invierno, mis padres tenían que tener el doble de Skyr de lo que normalmente guardaba una familia normal en Berk.

— Hipo 99, Aaren 1, si llego a los cien antes de esta noche te pondré en el Skáli a tejerle un pijama a Chimuelo.

— Si yo gano, tendrás que coquetearle a Snowmoon.

Antes de que mi hermana interviniera, cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos, Astrid no podía creérselo, esperaba que nos regañara, pero le dio un leve golpe a Hipo.

— Más te vale ganar.

— No sé como sentirme, las esposas normalmente se encelan de otras mujeres.

Ella tan solo se volteó, indignada por el comentario de él. — Además, Aaren está oxidado y yo tengo más de una década de ventaja practicando.

Habló orgulloso de sí mismo, decidí pedirles a los dioses que se pusieran de mi parte, sabía que sin su ayuda nunca podría ganarle.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Aun faltaban dos horas para _mid aptan_ (9), la hora de la reunión en el gran salón, así que le pedí a mi hermana que me llevara con Snowmoon, ya que al parecer ella no había querido comer ese día, sabía que podría convencerla, aún sin saber nada del lenguaje de los dragones.

— ¿Por qué tanto apego a esa dragona?

Ella aún no sabía nada, le dije que después le contaría, pero que yo le debía la vida, al verme tan convencido, Astrid no necesitó nada más. Llegamos a la isla, de verdad parecía un paraíso para los dragones, tal vez podría convencer a Snowmoon de quedarse aquí y hacer un nido de hielo, después de todo, Hipo me dijo que ella ya había aceptado a Chimuelo como alfa.

Había varias razones por las que los DeathFrost eran tan temidos en su lugar de origen y es que, en optimas condiciones, con solo verlos sabías que era más probable terminar siendo su comida o, si quiera acercarte un metro.

Su piel era más gruesa de lo normal, era casi como un dragón acorazado, pero de piel altamente resistente al fuego a pesar de su naturaleza de hielo, de hecho, los DeathFrost eran los únicos en la clase escupe hielo con ese tipo de piel. Sus alas eran como una réplica de las que poseían los murciélagos, parecía que tenían grandes brazos alargados.

En la punta de sus alas tenían tres garras que le servían como patas delanteras, poderosas y afiladas como una espada, al igual que sus dientes y los picos alargados de su cola. Tenía un total de cuatro cuernos en su cabeza, alargados hacia atrás, los dos de en medio eran el doble de grandes que los que se encontraban en las orillas. Sus ojos plateados resaltaban entre su piel blanca y los tonos grises de sus alas.

Y yo era el único loco que había incluso llorado ante la impotencia de no poder ayudarla, me baje de Tormenta, sin decirle más a mi hermana. Snowmoon al verme caminó a mi encuentro, yo estiré la mano y cerré los ojos, esperando su contacto, justo como me había dicho Hipo que lo hiciera y en un momento después sentí su piel fría y escamosa. Sonreí y abracé su cabeza fuertemente.

— Gracias a ti estoy de vuelta en mi hogar.

— _"Tan solo respondí a tu lealtad"_

Astrid tradujo lo que entendió de Snowmoon. Luego de eso decidí que sería bueno que hicieran las paces, sabía que la dragona no le guardaba rencor a mi hermana, era mejor que comenzaran de nuevo.

— Snowmoon, ella es Astrid, mi hermana mayor.

Las dos se acercaron con extrema cautela, se miraron fijamente por varios minutos que me parecieron eternos, hasta que Astrid respiró profundo e hizo lo que yo, Snowmoon terminó el contacto por tan solo un segundo y se alejó con sus crías. No pude evitar ir a ver a los pequeños dragones, fue ahí, con ayuda de Astrid que pude pedirle a Snowmoon quedarse, incluso mi hermana le prometió protección, ella dijo que lo pensaría.

Yo quería convencerla, no podría imaginar que regresara a su tierra de origen, ella era huérfana, igual que yo, por decirlo de algún modo, yo era lo más cercano a una familia que ella tenía y me causaba tristeza pensar en su partida, pero por el momento dejaría que lo pensara por su cuenta.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba llegó la hora de la reunión, me encontraba sumamente nervioso, ¿Qué decirle al clan que tenía más de una década sin ver?, tomaba aire más de la cuenta mientras íbamos en Tormenta de regreso a Berk.

— No te preocupes, todos se alegraran de saber que estás de vuelta.

Yo trate de poner una sonrisa, pero solo me temblaron los labios. Aún con piernas algo temblorosas, me bajé de Tormenta una vez que habíamos aterrizado afuera del gran salón. Astrid entró primero, y me pidió que esperara. Después ella salió nuevamente con una sonrisa y me tomo del brazo para guiarme adentro.

— Bienvenido.

Dijeron todos al unísono, todos los Hooligans estaban reunidos allí, fue todo demasiado raro, me hacían algunas preguntas a las cuales apenas podía responder por la impresión, me sentía abrumado por tanta atención.

— Perdimos a dos pero regresó uno, A.D pagará por su crímenes.

Habló de forma potente mi hermana, tods gritaron en forma de guerra al mismo tiempo. Algunas mujeres me preguntaban de forma alarmada sobre las marcas que se notaban en mi cuello, yo no quise hablar de ello les dije que eran los resultados de ser prisionero, luego comenzaron a recomendarme que comer para recuperar peso y fuerzas, unas incluso me exigieron que tendría que estar vigilado por Gothi para que me ayudara con algunos ungüentos a que esas cicatrices no se vieran tan marcadas.

No pude evitar llorar por sentir tanta familiaridad luego de todo ese tiempo, vi a Bocón que fue directo hacia mía darme un leve abrazo. También saludé a los chicos, totalmente cambiados, los gemelos seguían peleándose, tal vez el que más me impresionó su cambio de actitud fue Patán, ahora él se encargaba de la defensa de Berk, no tardo mucho en presumírmelo, bueno, seguía siendo el mismo en esencia.

— Estás de vuelta en tu hogar y en nombre de Hipo, el jefe de Berk y de todos los Hooligans peludos, te acogeremos para que vuelvas a formar parte de nuestro clan.

Mi hermana se acercó con un hacha, tenía mi nombre tallado en el mango, Bocón dijo que en cuanto supieron que yo estaba vivo se puso a hacerla para mí, Hipo, aún enfermo, el día anterior había tallado mi nombre en el mango, Astrid la había afilado y ayudó a hacer el cinturón especial para que trajera firme en la espalda (según una invención de Hipo, al parecer se podía adecuar para cargar varias armas u objetos), los abracé con fuerza y después todos hacían lo mismo diciéndome palabras de aliento, algunos guerreros dijeron que se encargarían de que A.D no cumpliera sus malvados planes, fue un cansado responderles como era debido o contestando un poco sus cuestionamientos, pero me dio felicidad, de verdad estaba de nuevo en casa.

— No creas que te has salvado de una fiesta bien dicha, Hipo dijo que en cuanto recuperé la salud, se encargará de hacer una en toda la extensión de la palabra, y usted señor en eterna pelea con los festejos no podrás negarte, es orden directa del actual jefe.

Me dio un leve golpe en el hombro, con una gran sonrisa, yo me avergoncé por ello, pero no podía negarme aunque quisiera. Poco a poco los que no eran guerreros o jinetes fueron saliendo del Gran Salón, Astrid me pidió que la siguiera hacia el centro, donde estaba una gran mesa para ese tipo de reuniones.

Comenzaron a hablar de las defensas que tenían y los jinetes ya preparados para la batalla, también acerca de las posibles estrategias de ataque según el lugar donde pudiera estar A.D, hasta que me toco el turno de hablar, debía decir lo más posible, tomé un poco de agua aún con nervios y hablé.

— Ellos se mantienen en constante movimiento, pero mantienen a sus principales prisioneros en un lugar a unos días de aquí, donde yo estaba antes de escapar. A.D es un hombre que le tiene profundo rencor a los Black, por lo que sé, el era del mismo reino, pero mientras los Black conseguían renombre él perdía su importancia, al parecer, se encargaba de la matanza de los escupe hielo, hasta que llegaron los Black y cesaron los asesinatos sin sentido, con un tratado territorial.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —para mi sorpresa fue Patán quien preguntó.

— Los que se encargan de guiar a todos al parecer son desterrados al igual que A.D, no sé sus nombres pero me vigilaban mucho, muchas veces fingía dormir y ellos hablaban entre ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son precisamente las personas que los siguen?

Mi hermana parecía preocupada por la respuesta, pero se mantenía firme.

— Familias de distintas tribus que se dejaron guiar por las ideas de A.D y su meta de exterminar a los dragones.

Hice una pausa y miré a todos a mi alrededor, atentos a mis palabras, lo siguiente iba a ser difícil de decir.

— La verdad es que, su meta de ver a Hipo muerto va más allá de solo dejar sin líder a los Hooligans y causar un grave daño moral al clan... si por él fuera, le haría sufrir lo más posible, por ello amenazó con matar a mi hermana o a Chimuelo, él disfrutaba mucho diciéndome sus planes y después contándome lo que hacía, no contaba con que yo y Snowmoon escaparíamos, supongo que ahora soy su principal preocupación.

— Así que todo su odio viene desde los Black que llevaron la paz a su reino y ahora al ver que Hipo está intentando hacer lo mismo en el archipiélago lo aborrece de igual forma.

Habló mi hermana, Bocón decidió dar su opinión igualmente.

— Si su preocupación ahora es que tu hermano hablé, será mejor que no ande solo por allí, si tiene su grupo de seguidores, aunque lográramos atrapar a uno por casualidad no creo que hablara, ¿ O tu qué crees chico?

—Primero se cortarían la lengua antes de decir una palabra.

— Entonces, creo que lo más sensato sería ir a buscar la isla donde dices que están esos prisioneros, con tu ayuda podríamos tomarlos desprevenidos y con ayuda de los que salvemos conseguir más información, algo que tu no hayas escuchado y los demás sí, cualquier cosa, incluso pistas de sobre sus próximos lugares de estadía y sus planes futuros contra Berk.

Antes de que mi hermana comenzara a dar órdenes, Patán pidió la palabra, me preguntaba si de verdad seguía siendo ese niño que no paraba de molestar a Hipo, sí que me había perdido de mucho.

— Si me permites, en nuestro estado creo que A.D pueda esperarse eso de nosotros.

— ¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia?

El azabache sonrió orgulloso, al saber que tenía una mejor idea que la esposa del jefe.

— Que ahora seamos nosotros quienes le tendamos una trampa, no a sus seguidores que tienen algo de lealtad ciega porque creen que A.D hace lo correcto, sino que atrapemos a uno de esos hombres que eran del mismo reino que A.D, podríamos conseguir su nombre y que incluso cooperen en atrapar a su líder con tal de salvar su propia vida, además tal vez Erik sepa el nombre de alguno de ellos.

Todos quedaron callados, hasta que su padre dio un aplauso, orgulloso de la idea de su hijo, pronto todos los guerreros y jinetes soltaron gritos alagando el plan de Patán, Astrid parecía igual de impresionada, nos vimos un momento y reímos un poco sin que los demás lo notaran.

— De acuerdo, creo que es lo más sensato por el momento, para mañana a esta hora quiero que tengas un plan elaborado, Aaren, sé que acabas de llegar, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda.

Yo asentí y ella volvió a hablar para todos.

— Todos los jinetes tendrán un largo entrenamiento conmigo mañana, los guerreros a pie, necesitaré que desde el amanecer estén al lado de Patán compartiendo sus ideas y planes, con su experiencia, lograremos que la estrategia sea la mejor para que esos locos no nos tomen desprevenidos, llegó la hora de atacar al enemigo.

Todos gritaron un sonoro sí y comenzaron a despejar el lugar, luego mi hermana felicitó a Patán, que se irguió orgulloso. Yo pude notar que al parecer tenía cosas que hacer, su dragón cargaba algunas cosas en el cuello (Q), me pregunté para que serían, pero al decirle Patán dijo que no era de mi incumbencia. Astrid dijo que seguramente eran para su cita con Freya, la hija de Thorberg, el hombre que había intentado matar a Hipo, me pareció muy irónico, pero no dije nada al respecto.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Antes de regresar a su casa, le pedí a Astrid que me diera un recorrido por Berk, quería ver por mis propios ojos los inventos de Hipo y todos los cambios que había, ella se sorprendió al ver que reconocía ciertas cosas que estaban antes de que yo me fuera. Aun recordaba donde se encontraba la Fragua, donde estaba la casa de Gothi y los corrales para las ovejas, yo también me impresioné al recordarlo.

Todo parecía tan diferente, pero las personas, ellas seguían siendo cálidas, más de lo que recordaba, o era que de niño me molestaba que no aceptaran a Hipo, pero luego d que vieran sus habilidades y se convirtiera en héroe todos cambiaron también, a pesar de los momentos que estaban pasando por A.D, se respiraba paz por el lugar, ver a los dragones volando por allí ayudando era demasiado impresionante y cada dos pasos me detenía a contemplar hasta el último pedazo de madera.

No pudimos ver todo y ya se había hecho tarde, así que decidimos regresar a pie, yo aproveché ese momento para hablar con mi hermana de algo que no fuera planes o de mis horribles días de prisionero.

— ¿Cómo fue tu vida luego de lo que pasó?

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero aún así respondió.

— Te mentiría si digo que seguí siendo la misma, la verdad fue que me afectó más de lo que quisiera admitir... pero también me dio fuerzas, quería ser la mejor guerrera, deseaba sentir que nunca más perdería a mis seres queridos por mi falta de fuerza.

Volteó a verme y puso sus manos en mis hombros, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me sonrió con labios temblorosos, quitó el gorro de mi cabeza y depositó un beso en mi coronilla, aquel acto me recordó a nuestra madre, y Astrid ahora siendo toda una mujer realmente era como un reflejo de ella, la abracé con fuerza y feliz, los dos sabíamos que llorar otra vez no tenía sentido, así que con las fuerzas que tenía la levanté en el aire y la estruje, sabía que aquello le molestaba, apenas pude hacerlo por unos segundos, pero logré sacarle el aire del cuerpo

Ella comenzó a respirar profundamente, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a perseguirme, aún sin un hacha me amenazaba, lo peor era que seguía surtiendo efecto en mí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero ella si estaba en condiciones y me tumbó al suelo, ya encima mío me jaló de las orejas como solía hacerlo, yo no sabía si reír por la situación o quejarme del dolor.

— Tu ganas pero suéltame.

— Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

Se quitó de encima mío, pero recién me levantaba cuando ella me echó tierra a la cara, se rió aún más al ver que yo había abierto la boca y parte de lo que me lanzo cayó en mi boca. Yo tomé otro poco e intenté perseguirla, pero mis piernas fallaron al igual que mi puntería y caí sin ninguna razón al suelo. Ella pensó que había sido por torpeza y volvió a reír, me senté cmo pude, mis rodillas temblaban descontroladamente, era cierto, no tenía nada de condición y sumándole mi mala alimentación y mi cansancio no soportaba mucho, me levante aún tembloroso y regresamos ya calmadamente hasta su casa, pero seguíamos sonriendo.

Parecía demasiado lejano la última vez que habíamos peleado, pero después de todo, estábamos otra vez juntos y era lo único que importaba en esos momentos. Llegando a la casa, Hipo se encontraba en su cuarto dibujando algo en su libreta, al verme aún con la cara llena de tierra se rio y me dio un trapo para limpiarme, Astrid le explicó brevemente nuestra "pelea".

— Esos son los hermanos Hofferson que conozco, me alegra.

— Aún tengo la duda de cómo un pescado parlanchín como tú logró que mi hermana fuera su esposa.

Era mi oportunidad para intentar ganarle, grave error mío.

— Es una historia muy graciosa en realidad, verás, como el hombre que soy no pude evitar una vez ir a seguirla, ella se metió a dar un baño, encontré unos plumajes de cisne y como la leyenda así lo dice, la obligué a que se casara conmigo. (10)

La cara roja de Astrid logró que cualquier idea se esfumara de mi cabeza, Hipo comenzó a reír al darse cuenta que no se me ocurría nada, se ganó un leve golpe por parte de mi hermana, que aún seguía roja porque prácticamente Hipo le había dicho Valkiria, momento de pareja, genial, el se ganó un beso de mi hermana y yo tendría que prepararme para hacerle una pijama a Chimuelo.

— Recuérdame no volver a apostar contigo.

— Solo yo consigo ganarte y alagar a mi esposa al mismo tiempo.

El estaba más que alegre por haberme ganado, Astrid le daba miradas cómplice y se mordía brevemente el labio, yo decidí mejor salir, no quería estar ahí para lo que sea que continuara luego de eso.

**OOoOooOoOo**

***Un lector escribió un comentario diciendo que sería genial que mis one-shot se relacionaran con esta historia, así que decidí mencionar esto para invitarlos a leer: ****_"Will you marry me?" _****fue nuevamente para un reto de un foro.**

****Quien ya leyó mi one-shot ****_"La pareja de mi hermano" _****entenderá ;)**

**(Q) Referencia a mi último capítulo de mis viñetas de "Quién lo diría"**

**(3) **Por lo que investigué, la ropa que llevaban los vikingos era hecha en casa.

**(4) **El mueble más importante de las casas vikingas, un bastidor vertical de tejer.

**(5) **Por lo que se sabe, tanto hombres como mujeres, indistintamente, trabajaban tejiendo, ¿curioso no?

**(6)**Es un paño particularmente consistente hecho de lana de corderos.

**(7)** El vadmál servía corrientemente de moneda de cambio. De hecho, incluso buen número de veredictos se ponían en valores de vadmál, **ya que en esta moneda era en la que había que pagar las multas establecidas en los juicios**. También se sabe que muchos se proveían de fardos de vadmál con los que **comerciaría en el extranjero o bien en expediciones vikingas.**

**(8) **Era una leche espesa y salada; fermentada, podía conservarse comestible durante todo un invierno.

**(9)** A las seis más o menos, era _mid aptan_, o media tarde. Según las estaciones, las horas podían variar hasta una hora, pero las dejaré fijas para poder seguirlas utilizando y que ustedes no se confundan n.n

**(10) Se suponía que las valkirias realizaban vuelos frecuentes a la tierra con plumajes de cisne**, que ellas se quitaban al llegar a un río apartado, para poder disfrutar de un baño. **Cualquier mortal que las sorprendiera de este modo y obtuviera su plumaje**, podía evitar que abandonaran la Tierra e incluso **podía obligar a estas orgullosas guerreras a casarse con ellos si ése era su deseo. **

**Mi meta para este capítulo era hacer al menos diez referencias a la cultura vikinga, más que nada para darle un poco más de realismo a la historia, ¿Les gustaría que continuara utilizándolas? Me parece sumamente interesante leer sobre cómo era la sociedad, su forma de vestir, la comida, la mitología etc., espero que a ustedes también les agrade.**

**Decidí que fuera narrado por Aaren para que lo conocieran, di una descripción más detallada de Snowmoon para que pudieran tener una imagen mental mejor, espero haberlo conseguido :D**

**Por cierto, ya publiqué Beautiful eyes! Para los que no lo han leído los invito a pasarse a leer el prólogo y darme su opinión, ya tiene 12 favoritos y 8 comentarios, ¡Qué emoción!**

**Gracias por sus casi 6,00 views en este FF y a las 21 personas que tienen esta historia en favoritos! :D**

**Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente de mis comentarios, ¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Recuperación

**CAP. 14 Recuperación**

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

**_Gormanadr_**(1) había dado su inicio y para Hipo, el jefe de Berk ,era más deprimente aún estar en cama y por si eso fuera poco, había despertado con una fuerte fiebre, equivalente a la descripción de Erik, casi sentía que podría derretirse como la nieve a inicios del **_misseri_**(2) de verano.

Valka se había ofrecido personalmente para cumplir con las labores de la rubia los próximos días hasta que Hipo estuviera totalmente recuperado, por lo que, con ayuda del chico de ojos azules, cambiaban los paños húmedos de su cuerpo cada cierto tiempo. El castaño no había probado bocado nuevamente y Astrid decidió intentar con un poco de Skyr para que su esposo tuviera algo en el estómago. Poco después había caído dormido nuevamente, sin soltar ni un momento la mano de Astrid.

— Erik, ¿Podrías ir a despertar a Aaren?, ya es **_hadegi_**(3) y necesita comer algo.

Asintió y bajo para ir al cuarto del chico, su sorpresa fue al encontrarlo utilizando el skáli, lo vio por unos momentos sin hacer ruidos para alertar de su presencia, pero aún así Aaren se dio cuenta y volteó al escuchar una respiración cercana. Por supuesto que sabía lo que debería pensar Erik, seguramente se veía como el vikingo más torpe por no poder utilizarlo correctamente.

— Lady Astrid estaba preocupada, pensó que no habías desayunado.

— Tome un poco de pan y luego me puse aquí a intentar cumplir con mi parte de la apuesta con Hipo, pero me parece imposible.

— Yo... podría ayudarte.

Aaren lo volteo a ver, sin esperarse aquello pero asintió y decidió que Erik le volviera a explicar cómo utilizar el bastidor, luego de 11 inviernos(4) no recordaba en lo más mínimo como se debía hilar y mucho menos tejer.

Chimuelo, desesperado por su jinete, entro a la casa y fue directamente al cuarto de Hipo, al verlo con su respiración entrecortada y percibir su alta temperatura, se alarmó. Astrid se separó del castaño y fue hacia el dragón para intentar calmarlo.

— _Ya son 6 noches y sé que lo extrañas, pero pronto volverá a salir a volar contigo._

Aprovechó ese momento para utilizar las nuevas señas que había practicado, Chimuelo seguía sin estar convencido, entró por completo al cuarto y acercó su hocico a la frente de Hipo, al sentir el paño húmedo, pudo confirmar que el problema ahora era su temperatura.

— Amigo, ¿Aún sigues preocupado por mi?

Hipo abrió los ojos al sentir al dragón, sonrió un poco y le acarició la cabeza. Con ayuda de Astrid se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos, a pesar de la enorme fiebre, sentía que dormir no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

— Erik dijo que ahora solo tendremos que cambiarte las vendas cada vez que se ensucien, el resto de la curación de las heridas podrá hacerlo tu cuerpo.

Le explicó mientras le tomaba de las manos, él le sonrió levemente, Chimuelo se mantenía quieto, como si una estatua guardián se tratara.

— _¿Le dejaste tus deberes a Brincanubes?_

El dragón asintió al entender la pregunta de su jinete, ya se iba a recuperar, por lo que pensaba que estar un par de días hasta que eso sucediera no dañaría en nada su liderazgo con los otros dragones.

— Tengo ganas de **_bjorr_** (5).

Astrid enarcó una ceja, ¿Desde cuándo Hipo tomaba ese tipo de bebidas? en su boda apenas y bebió un vaso de hidromiel, puso sus brazos en jarras, esperando una explicación.

— Solo quiero un par de tragos, siento la boca realmente seca.

La joven dejo a Chimuelo con Hipo y bajo a servir un poco del que tenían guardado, sirvió un vaso pero aún así se llevó el recipiente con el resto del bjorr, si realmente le ayudaba a Hipo seguramente querría beber un poco más después.

— Tan solo quiero volver a levantarme de esta cama, la pierna ya me responde, pero la fiebre me impide ver bien ahora.

Hipo hablaba para sí mismo con frustración, Astrid se quedó sin abrir la puerta para seguirlo escuchando, sabía que eso no se lo diría a ella aunque le preguntara.

— Y resulta que la madre de esa cría que me disparó le ha salvado la vida incontables veces a Aaren, los dioses les encanta burlarse de mí.

Se escuchó que daba un largo suspiro de cansancio, Chimuelo rugió, dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando, Hipo rió un poco.

— A veces pienso que moriré de una forma tan triste que cuando vea de nuevo a mi padre en el Valhala me golpeará por haber hecho sufrir a mi familia...

— Yo te golpearé ahora mismo si sigues pensando en esas tonterías.

Astrid habló enojada mientras entraba, pero sus ojos estaban húmedos, señalando que hacía lo posible por no llorar. Hipo hizo una media sonrisa avergonzado mientras le daba un trago al vaso.

— Bueno, beber hidromiel celestial no suena tan mal, las valkirias les dan de beber a los guerreros en el Valhala, ¿No es así?(6)

— No trates de cambiarme de tema diciéndome eso.

Ella lo señalaba, con los labios apretados, le enojaba que Hipo se atreviera a pensar en algo como la muerte, la sola idea de perderlo le abrumaba demasiado, después decidió abrazarlo con fuerza, aun sintiendo su cuerpo sudoroso por la fiebre le daba alegría tenerlo con ella, consiente y haciendo sus bromas a cada momento.

— Se supone que estaba hablando en voz alta para mí mismo, solo que... luego de sobrevivir a tantas cosas... el morir no es una preocupación que esté en mi lista.

Luego de eso la besó dulcemente y le sonrió.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Para _mid aptan _Bocón había decidido hacer una visita a Hipo, al escuchar que se había levantado con fiebre, por lo que, a más tardas dos días, estaría de nuevo mejor. Había acabado el trabajo más temprano, decidió caminar, mientras escuchaba a otros Hooligans hablando acerca de cómo sería el **_vertrnaetr (7) _**de ese invierno. Bocón sabía que conociendo a su aprendiz, sería aún más grande que el primero que había organizado Hipo como jefe de Berk.

Al llegar Erik fue quien abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar, se sorprendió a ver a Aaren en el skáli, ya lleva un buen trozo de tela, el chico Hofferson explicó brevemente que era por una apuesta con Hipo, Bocón rio a más no poder cuando Erik le dijo de forma más específica que sería un tipo pijama para Chimuelo, luego de recuperarse subió las escaleras, Astrid iba por el pasillo con un bote de agua fría.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el jefe?

— Al parecer ya va a recuperarse, en cuanto se le quite la fiebre podrá levantarse de la cama sin sentir mareos o desmayarse.

— ¿Te parece si yo me encargo por un par de horas?, te ayudará tomar un breve descanso.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien, puedes pasar a verlo, tiene poco que volvió a despertar.

— Entonces iré por el **_hnefataf (8), _** nada mejor para relajarse que jugar un poco, ¿Dónde lo tienen?

Astrid dejo un momento la cubeta en el suelo y de su gran manojo de llaves(9) saco una especialmente pequeña, la cual le tendió a Bocón indicándole donde estaba el dichoso juego. Entró de nuevo a la habitación, Hipo esquivaba como podía a Chimuelo para que no lo llenara de babas.

— Bocón subirá en un momento. —mientras mojaba de nuevo el paño en su frente.

— Escuché su voz, vino por la revancha, la última vez que jugamos yo le gane, se quiere aprovechar de mi enfermedad.

Ella solo rio por su comentario, le tomo de la mano, la temperatura no había bajado ni un poco, su frente estaba un poco fresca tan solo por el paño, pero el resto de su cuerpo hervía en fiebre, tomo otro paño largo ya mojado en agua fría, lo amarró alrededor del pecho de su esposo, que por el calor que sentía se encontraba sin camisa.

Después de eso entró Bocón, que perdió nuevamente, justo cuando iba a pedir otra revancha, Hipo comenzó a sudar de manera alarmante, mientras que respiraba con gran dificultad, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar fuertemente, Astrid sabía lo que debían hacer, le pidió a Bocón que llenara la tina que tenían con agua fría y así poder darle un baño a Hipo.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo en cama, aun teniendo varias mantas encima, el castaño temblaba de frio, su mandíbula se movía de forma incesante y aunque tratara de calmarse no podía, unos segundos antes de quedarse en la habitación con Chimuelo, había llegado Patán para hablar sobre su plan con Astrid, Hipo quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir su primo, pero su cuerpo tembloroso se lo impedía.

— Lo siento mucho yo... no recuerdo ningún nombre relevante, solo podría decirles si los conozco al verlos.

Respondió Erik al enterarse de que A.D y sus seguidores principales, posiblemente eran de su tierra natal.

— El único que podría hacer un buen retrato hablado es Hipo pero está arriba temblando por la fiebre.

— Deberemos esperar a que Hipo mejore antes de hacer algo, nos sería de gran ayuda que lograra convencer a Snowmoon de quedarse aquí y ayudarnos.

Dijo de forma definitiva Astrid ante el plan de ataque que había hecho Patán con ayuda de otros guerreros, Aaren les dijo que lo único que custodiaba ese lugar eran escupe hielo sometidos y otros dragones a los cuales torturaban para que hicieran lo que se les mandaba, también les describió el tamaño y las partes de la isla donde tenían a los prisioneros.

— Ahora le pregunté de nuevo varias veces y no respondió, espero y no esté pensando en irse.

Habló preocupado y triste el chico Hofferson ante la idea de la separación de la dragona que tantas veces le había ayudado.

Patán asintió ante lo dicho por la esposa de su primo y salió antes de que ella le preguntara algo acerca de su reciente relación oficial con Freya, Hipo se había enterado horas atrás antes de quedar nuevamente dormido, "Quién lo diría..." fue lo único que pudo decir de la impresión, todos los Hooligans ya estaban enterados.

— Astrid, ¿Recuerdas aquel collar que una vez me regalaste?

— Logré recuperarlo luego del incendio de nuestra casa.

— ¿Dónde lo tienes?

La rubia llevó su mano al cinto de su cadera y quitó una de las llaves más grandes que llevaba y le indico a su hermano donde estaba el cofre.

— Se me olvida que los jefes de Berk no ocupan 7 llaves para sus cofres(10)

— Por supuesto que no.

Habló orgullosa de ello, Aaren, sonriendo fue a buscar el dichoso collar, era solo una moneda de tierras lejanas que había conseguido Astrid con Johan el comerciante cuando era pequeña, aun recordaba que se lo había dado para su cumpleaños número siete.

Mientras tanto, el joven de ojos verdes intentaba descansar, pero su cuerpo tembloroso y su respiración entrecortada le impedían calmarse y dormir un poco. Por alguna razón, a su mente regresó cierto recuerdo de unos años atrás.

**[Flash Back]**

_"— Papá, ya les dije a todos que estoy bien._

_Era claro para todo el mundo, pero la terquedad de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III era igual de grande que la de su padre, y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en casa tan solo por un resfrío._

— _Hipo, sé que desde hace más de dos años te has hecho cargo de la Academia y de los dragones aquí en Berk, pero no está de más que tomes un poco de precauciones con ese resfriado, ya empezó el invierno._

— _Estoy bien, no es nada grave._

_Luego de esa oración comenzó a estornudar, sus ojos estaban llorosos y de su nariz salía un poco de mucosidad que Hipo se empeñaba en limpiar con su manga ya húmeda._

— _Si te enfermas aún más será tu responsabilidad Hipo._

— _Lo sé, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Para el momento en que se ocultaba el sol, el castaño estaba al lado de la chimenea, cubriéndose con una manta del frio, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz, su garganta ardía. Durante la lección de ese día, se había caído al agua helada al intentar hacer una maniobra complicada, empeorando su situación._

— _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Hipo?_

_El chico volteo lentamente, su padre lo veía con los brazos cruzados, pero con cara de resignación al ver que no podía cambiar esa parte de su hijo, el castaño esperaba un regaño luego de eso, pero se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo fue a la cocina y preparó algo caliente para el chico, sin decirle más se lo entregó y subió por ropa limpia, ya que Hipo había hecho un charco donde estaba._

_Chimuelo miraba todo con cara curiosa, Hipo comenzó a comer entre estornudos, ya le ardía la nariz igualmente, para cuando terminó, Estoico le ofreció una toalla para secarse frente a la chimenea y la ropa seca, al ver que Hipo temblaba mientras se desvestía, le acabo ayudando, ante la cara asombrada de su hijo._

_Ya vestido su padre lo acompañó hasta su cuarto, tiempo después regresó con un vaso que tenía un líquido extraño, el hombre pelirrojo le dijo que lo bebiera. Poco después, Hipo quedó dormido, pensando que lo sucedido había sido un sueño, pero al volver a abrir los ojos entre la noche, se encontró con su padre sentado junto a su cama._

_Hipo comenzó a toser nuevamente de forma involuntaria, logrando que el pelirrojo despertara, al verlo toser fue hacia él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, de la forma más leve que Hipo pudiera decir que había sentido de su padre, incluso cuando lo felicitaba, sus palmadas eran poderosas y llenas de fuerza, pero aquella vez no, ¿Tal vez era alguna alucinación?, Estoico puso su palma en la frente del chico, para comprobar que no tenía fiebre, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no y ayudó a Hipo a que volviera acostarse a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente se levantó mejor, pero aun así no salió por orden de su padre y se llevó otra sorpresa más._

— _Debes de cuidar más de tu salud Hipo._

— _Está bien, me quedaré ahora en casa._

— _Te quiero, hijo._

_Le dio un abrazo mientras lo decía, el castaño le correspondió y no se contuvo para decirle a su padre que el igualmente lo quería, sonrieron un tanto nerviosos al no estar acostumbrados y Estoico se fue a cumplir sus deberes como jefe, Hipo sintió una calidez rara en el pecho, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz."_

**[End Flash Back]**

Hipo sonrió un poco al recordar que nunca se había quedado con la inquietud de nunca habérselo dicho, tal vez eran contadas las veces, pero la preocupación por el otro le hacían recordar, que ambos, a su manera, hacían lo posible por ser el padre y el hijo que el otro deseaba. Perdido en sus pensamientos, notó la presencia de su esposa hasta que ella le habló.

— Estabas muy ensimismado, ¿En qué pensabas?

— Recordé una vez que yo y mi padre nos dijimos te quiero… esos momentos me hacen sentir tranquilo, saber que tanto él como yo, estábamos orgullosos del otro.

La rubia lo escuchaba atentamente, Hipo, al igual que ella, era muy reservado en ese aspecto, solo recordaba que luego del funeral, hubo varios días en los que lo veía montar en Chimuelo con los ojos llorosos, pero ella sabiendo por lo que pasaba, se dedicaba a estar con él cuando lo veía afligido, no le preguntaba el porqué, ella sabía que el motivo era la muerte de Estoico.

— Éramos tan raros, siempre parecía como si realmente no supiéramos como actuar con el otro… aunque me sigue doliendo de cierta forma, a la vez, siento calidez al recordarlo.

Hipo se toco el pecho y cerró los ojos, luego sintió un beso de Astrid en su mejilla y la abrazó por la cintura, él sabía que la única forma de lograr que Estoico siguiera orgulloso desde el Valhala era continuar haciendo lo que creía correcto.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Para la noche del día siguiente, Hipo ya estaba de pie rondando por el establo hablando con Chimuelo y Thunder, Astrid había ido por pescados para los dragones, le exigió a Hipo que aún no saliera hasta la mañana siguiente, la fiebre se había calmado varias horas atrás, pero su temperatura aún era elevada.

Hipo vio llegar a Aaren triste al lado de Valka y de Bocón, habían ido a hablar de nuevo con Snowmoon y al parecer ella decidió que en cuanto Hipo estuviese recuperado comenzaría su vuelo de regreso al territorio de los DeathFrost, esa respuesta no le había caído bien a Aaren, que al ver a Hipo fue a abrazarlo, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— Lograré convencerla, ¿De acuerdo?, ya verás, mañana estaré mejor e iré a hablar con ella.

— Hipo…

Astrid bajaba de Tormenta, la dragona había cargado las cestas con peces. La rubia lo miro seriamente y se acercó a ver lo que sucedía, Aaren, aun con lágrimas le dijo la decisión de la dragona luego miró al otro castaño.

Ella ya sabía que aunque intentara impedirlo, no podía, ver la cara afligida de su hermano por la idea de que Snowmoon se fuera era suficiente, su hermano ya había sufrido demasiado, ¿Por qué impedir una oportunidad para que no perdiera a la dragona?

Suspiró y decidió que el día de mañana lo acompañaría, había hecho las paces con Snowmoon, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que alguien recién recuperado de algo tan grave pusiera su vida en riesgo de esa manera.

Cuando volvió a amanecer, Hipo se levantó enseguida, decidió no ponerse el traje de vuelo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo lograr la confianza de la dragona, pero con Chimuelo había ido sin ninguna protección ni arma, y como él ya sabía, esa era la mejor manera para acercarse a un dragón, demostrarle que no quieres hacerle daño, pero no por eso se quitó el collar hecho del diente de Snowmoon.

La joven Hofferson decidió hacer lo mismo, luego de comer algo se dirigieron a la isla cercana donde estaba la DeathFrost. El de ojos verdes no llevaba nada que indicara su posición en Berk, a excepción del collar, en cuanto bajó de Chimuelo corrió a buscarla, su corazón latía fuertemente llenó de un montón de emociones diferentes, si, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III era la única persona en la tierra que se emocionaba con la idea de montar a la madre del dragón que te atacó y te dejo en cama más de una semana.

Mientras sucedía eso en Berk, varios barcos misteriosos iban en dirección a la isla de Grim El Sabio, llevaban a varios dragones escupe hielo enjaulados para hacer el ataque, la idea del hombre que dirigía todo era dejar una advertencia a cualquier clan que quisiera ser aliado de Berk, solo se ganarían terminar congelados vivos...

**OOoOooOoOo**

**(1) gormanadr**: Es todo el mes de lo que para nosotros es octubre, se conocía como el mes de la convivencia, ya que a mediados de este mes comenzaba el invierno.

**(2)** En el Norte antiguo, no conocían más que dos estaciones o semestres (misseri), que eran verano e invierno.

**(3) hadegi: **Sobre las doce, era el medio día para los vikingos.

**(4)** **No contaban por años el tiempo, sino por inviernos** y no hablaban de días, sino de noches, comenzaré a utilizar mucho estos datos, aunque tal vez debí informarme antes xD.

** (5) bjorr: **Un licor fuerte hecho con zumo de fruta fermentada.

**(6) Las valkirias tenían importantes obligaciones en Valhalla**, cuando, dejando sus armas ensangrentadas a un lado, **vertían hidromiel celestial para las almas de los héroes caídos en batalla.**

**(7)vertrnaetr: **Son las tres noches que inauguran el invierno, a finales de octubre, era una festividad para los pueblos de la era vikinga.

**(8) hnefataf: **Es un juego parecido al de las damas, las piezas estaban hechas de hueso, cornamenta, cristal o ámbar.

**(9)** La vestimenta vikinga de las mujeres era muy particular, **la riqueza de su familia se medía en las llaves que traían consigo colgadas de un cinto a su cadera**, ya que cada llave era para distintos cofres.

**(10)** **La gente común tenía pocas posesiones** arreglándoselas con taburetes y cofres donde los objetos de valor, como joyas, plata y ropa**, se guardaban bajo siete llaves**, por ello Aaren dice que los jefes de Berk no necesitaban siete llaves para cada cofre.

**Final dramático, ¿Que sucederá con el clan de Grim?, se aproxima el primer encuentro de frente con el villano de esta historia, pero sé que les gusta la intriga :D**

**Ahora hubo nuevos datos interesantes, como vieron, igualmente seguí utilizando las palabras del capítulo anterior, ¿Recordaron el significado de todas o tuvieron que darle un repaso a mis comentarios del capítulo anterior?, prueba de memoria!**

**Sin más, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, Nos leemos!**


	16. Sangre

**Es la primera vez que intento escribir algo de esta índole, así que aceptaré gratamente sus comentarios. ¡A leer!**

**CAP. 15 Sangre**

**POV Hipo-**

Estaba frente a ella, podía sentir su aliento de hielo en mi cara a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba. Podría buscar el primer contacto con ella, pero de eso a obtener su confianza y convencerla para quedarse era un océano de diferencia. Respiré hondo y avancé a paso lento, cuando consideré que era la distancia adecuada cerré los ojos y estiré el brazo, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero cuando al fin sentí la piel escamosa y fría, sonreí, ya había dado el primer paso. Agradecí a que la dragona no conociera la historia de **_Fenrir_**(1), sino hubiese tenido la misma suerte que el dios **_Tyr_**(2).

Suspiré de alivio al darme cuenta que ella no se alejó, comencé a acariciar su mentón con una sonrisa, al parecer ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese contacto logré verlo en su mirada, pero aun así, aceptó. Con mi otra mano, tomé un poco de hierba de dragón de mi bolsillo y la acerqué a su nariz, logrando que se relajara más, pensé que tal vez podría intentar subirme a su largo cuello ya que estaba distraída, pero ella volvió a ponerme atención y me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises.

Gruñó muy fuerte y me empujó con su hocico un metro de distancia, Astrid iba a intervenir pero le pedí que no hiciera nada. No me levanté, solo me quedé sentado a la espera de lo que ella haría.

— _"__¿Por qué insisten en que me quede?"_

— _"__Si de verdad te vas, Aaren sufrirá mucho y Berk perderá a la que podría ser una gran aliada."_

— _"__¿Qué quieren de mí exactamente?_

— _"__Ayuda a cambio de un hogar y de un montón de dragones y vikingos que pelearan a tu lado contra el hombre que decidió burlarse de nosotros"_

Nos miramos fijamente, ella bajo la cabeza un momento y no apartó la vista de mí, yo me apoyé en su cabeza para levantarme, estaba decidido, no dejaría que A.D tuviese ventaja. Snowmoon me rugió en dirección a sus crías, que se fueron hacia Chimuelo un tanto temerosas, él rugió de forma más amistosa, señalando que no les guarda rencor, el par de dragones aún así, atentos a la advertencia de su madre y de su ahora alfa, se mantuvieron cerca de Chimuelo.

— _"__Aceptaré, pero no dejaré que nadie aparte de Aaren o del mismo jefe de Berk suban en mi lomo"_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir en una adrenalina indescriptible mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, cuando puse mi mano encima de su cabeza, un grito del cielo llamó mi atención, Eret bajó de su dragón alarmado, no le importó Snowmoon, Astrid también se acercó.

— Un jinete a llegado por gracia de Odín, recibió un disparo de un escupe hielo, encontró dos **_drakkars_**(3) y varios **_snekkes_**(4) que iban en dirección a la isla de Grim El Sabio.

— ¿El jinete está con Erik y Gothi? — el asintió. — Tu y los gemelos prepárense, manden mensaje a Ottar y a Sigmund.

Asintió y salió volando rápidamente con su dragón, volteé a ver a Astrid.

— Que todos los demás jinetes se preparen para la batalla, iremos a ayudar a Grim.

— ¿No intentaremos algo contra A.D?

— La idea del ataque contra la isla donde tienen prisioneros seguirá en pie, así que por esta vez solo debemos evitar que inocentes mueran.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé con intensidad, claro que no planeaba morir, había estado tantas veces cerca de la muerte que era mi última preocupación. Pero tal vez era el hecho que mi fiereza vikinga antes dormida ahora ansiara la batalla, podía sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción. Me separé de Astrid, seguramente se dio cuenta de mi cambio, me miró un segundo para después abrazarme con fuerza, con un beso en la mejilla se subió a Chimuelo y dijo que empezaría a dar órdenes a los jinetes, las crías de Snowmoon se fueron con ella a un lugar seguro. Los dragones de la isla comenzaron a volar en cuando escucharon la llamada del alfa. Astrid sabía qué hacer y confiaba en ella.

Snowmoon rugió, parecía igual de entusiasmada, yo me sentía raro, por primera vez no me quejaba del **_wyrd_**_(5)_ que había sido tejido para mí por las **_nornas_**_(6)_.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Hielo. Ver la isla de Grim en un estado parecido a Berk hace más de un año lograba que la escena de mi padre interponiéndose en un disparo dirigido a mi regresara a mi mente como una pesadilla que creía olvidada.

Patán, mi madre y Patapez, al lado de sus equipos de jinetes se habían quedado en Berk, los demás junto a los guerreros a pie llegamos tan solo para ver el caos causado en el lugar. Enseguida comenzamos a incendiar los_ drakkars_ y los _snekkes_ de A.D, mientras que los guerreros bajaban de los nuestros a auxiliar a los gurreros de Grim que aún se mantenían en pie, no lograba divisar a los dragones escupe hielo.

Quise buscar a Grim, pero no había señales de él. Pedí a Odín porque las _valkyrias _aún no hayan visitado la isla. Le ordené a Eret y a su grupo que buscaran a los heridos por los escupe hielo y le pedí a Snowmoon que me ayudara a encontrarlos, aunque no tuve que esperar mucho.

Eran del doble de tamaño que un Stormcutter, solo tenían dos cuernos en las cabezas, su piel era gris y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Tenían poderosas patas delanteras con garras afiladas, sus alas eran más largas en proporción a su tamaño y las dos hileras de dientes que tenían en sus hocicos eran una clara amenaza sobre cómo podían dejar la carne de quienes osaran enfurecerlos.

Tan solo cinco dragones volaban con un jinete, uno en el suelo lo reconocí como el alfa, no dejaba de rugir, dándoles indicaciones de atacar, entre las alas de ese dragón pude distinguir una figura encapuchada, lo primero era parar a los dragones y evitar más bajas.

Había pocos guerreros, todos encapuchados y con un arma en cada mano enfrentando a los ya golpeados y adoloridos miembros del clan de Grim, que habían sufrido al no saber cómo enfrentarse a los escupe hielo. Sabía que los Hooligans a pie los mantendrían a raya.

— No tiren a matar, no somos como ellos, pero si dañan gravemente a uno de los nuestros…no les tengan clemencia.

Les dije a todo pulmón sobrevolando cerca de ellos, al parecer no se lo esperaban, pero aún así gritaron aceptando mi orden. Yo solo podía pensar en hacer justicia, mi sangre comenzó a hervir cuando vi una mujer congelada abrazando a una pequeña, ahora solo eran estatuas congeladas que no tuvieron oportunidad de protegerse.

No quise mirar más y me concentré en parar a los dragones, pronto los gemelos y Astrid se pusieron cerca de mí.

— A la espera de órdenes, Jefe.

Dijo Tilda entusiasmada.

— Vamos a tumbar a esos **_nidingrs(7)_** de los dragones.

— Eso justamente era lo que les iba a pedir, cuidado con los disparos de hielo.

Ellos chocaron sus cascos y fueron en dirección de los escupe hielo, aunque al parecer los dragones se movían por su cuenta, los dragones parecían demasiado temerosos de su alfa y de los humanos que los maltrataban como para intentar irse.

— Astrid, necesitaré que me ayudes a dejar incapacitado al hombre que controla al alfa, distrae al dragón.

— De acuerdo, no te perdonaré si te dan otro disparo.

— Yo no me perdonaré si A.D cumple con sus planes.

Fui por detrás del dragón, aprovechando la distracción que estaba haciendo mi esposa. Baje de forma sigilosa de Chimuelo, con _Infierno_ en mi mano, estando a unos pasos la figura encapuchada volteo y desenfundó su espada, cuando iba a ir en contra del hombre un disparo directo al pecho del hombre hizo que cayera muerto, había sido un disparo de plasma de Chimuelo, un silbido se escuchó en lo alto. Los gemelos solo habían logrado derribar a dos de los jinetes, los demás junto a los dragones comenzaron a intentar escapar a toda velocidad.

Snowmoon se interpuso en su camino y con un par de disparos acertó a cada uno de los jinetes, los que eran del grupo de los gemelos se encargaron de ir a perseguir a los dragones, era peligroso que volvieran a estar bajo las órdenes de A.D

Y la posible victoria comenzó a verse lejana…

— La flota de los Berserkers se ve a la vista Jefe.

Al parecer esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, faltaban un par de horas antes de que Ottar o Sigmund llegaran, respiré hondo para intentar pensar más claramente, le pedí al jinete que avisara a Eret para proteger a los que no fueran guerreros.

— Jefe Haddock, tengo una idea para evitar que este lugar vuelva a ser un campo de batalla.

Grim llegaba por la derecha, parecía que acababa de despertar de un sueño nada conciliador.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?

Me acerqué por verlo en ese estado, tenía un par de cortes en la cara y golpes en los brazos, la rasgadura grande en su pecho respondió a mi pregunta, acababa de ser vendado de una herida grave en el pecho. Al ver que le costaba mantenerse en pie, pase su brazo por mis hombros y lo ayude a caminar hasta un banco cercano.

— El silbido viene de la parte alta de la isla, seguramente es el maldito que ha empezado todo esto, el que controla por completo a esos dragones.

— Yo iré a por él.

— Astrid…

Bajaba de Tormenta, Eret llegó después de ella.

— No hay bajas con los Hooligans, pudimos evitar que mas desarmados murieran.

Le agradecí por informarme y volteé mi vista hacia ella.

— Astrid, no sabemos lo que planea ese hombre, es muy peligroso.

— Yo tampoco tengo miedo a morir, Hipo.

Su mirada decidida me decía que no importaba lo que dijera ella iría, Grim vio la tensión que se había formado entre mi esposa y yo.

— Ese _nidingr _está solo, cuando llegaron con los dragones lo vi escabullirse como una rata.

Astrid no espero a que yo le dijera nada, se subió a Tormenta y con hacha en mano salió volando a toda velocidad, yo sentía que mi corazón deseaba salir del pecho, no sabía que sucedería, en mi mente pedí a _Tyr_ que iluminara el próximo enfrentamiento de mi amada.

— Está visto que los Berserkers fueron informados de este ataque, seguramente quieren aprovechar el caos para vengarse de Berk… un **_holmgang(8) _**acabaría de una vez todo esto.

Tal vez tiempo atrás me habría negado rotundamente, hubiese hecho lo imposible para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento que tuviese que ver con derramar sangre… pero ver el hogar de Grim devastado y recordar lo sucedido con Drago me hacían ver mis errores, era una forma justa y solo dos vidas se pondrían en juego.

— Tenemos un lugar especial para eso cerca del lugar de embarque, no quiero que esos Berserkers toquen esta isla y si se atreven no dudaremos en matarlos.

— Me encargaré de que Dagur y su escudero para el _holmgang_ sean los únicos que bajen de sus barcos, eso tenlo por seguro Grim.

— Has crecido muchacho…que _Tyr_ te ayude a ganar esa batalla.

Le pedí a Eret que me siguiera, incrédulo a que yo haya aceptado hacer semejante cosa, yo respiré hondo, por alguna razón no tenía miedo en mi interior. Ver como los gemelos y sus grupos de jinetes habían logrado atrapar a un par de escupe hielos me alegro, los estaban intentando tranquilizar, los demás habían escapado.

— ¿De verdad crees que Dagur cumplirá su palabra?

— Si es un vikingo de verdad lo hará, pero de todas formas les diré a los demás que se mantengan vigilando.

— Hipo… ¿Estás seguro?

— Necesito información de él, tiene que saber algo que nosotros no, además, esta isla ya sufrió demasiado daño, debemos evitar que empeore.

No solo la próxima pelea con Dagur me inquietaba, estaba preocupado por Astrid, no sabíamos nada de ese hombre, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Faltaba muy poco para que llegaran a la costa de la isla, con ayuda de Eret, encontramos el_ drakkar_ donde iba Dagur.

Aunque lo intenté, no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto, parecía de mi estatura, su cabello era largo y se había dejado la barba, aproveché que llevaba mi casco para reírme por su apariencia. La capa de piel que llevaba al parecer era de dragón, sus hombreras tenían picos y ahora su pintura facial era más abundante, apenas podía distinguir su rostro, pero pude notar algo diferente, lo que logró que mi risa se esfumara, ese rastro de locura aún estaba, pero de alguna forma ahora me causaba inquietud, aquel hombre loco llevaba encima el peso de varias muertes, tendría que andarme con cuidado.

Los jinetes hicieron lo que les pedí y diez de ellos rodearon el_ drakkar_ cuando yo y Eret aterrizamos en él. Intentaron ponerse a la defensiva, pero un disparo de fuego a uno de los que levantó un arma les dio la advertencia a los demás.

— Miren quién está aquí, Hiccup Hondeous Haddock III, el bebe jefe de Berk.

No tenía tiempo para sus tonterías y antes de que los Berserkers rieran saqué mi espada prendida en fuego y la apunté a la garganta de Dagur, que cambió su semblante burlón a uno completamente serio en un segundo.

— Vine a retarte a un _holmgang._

Solo necesité esa palabra para que todos comenzaran a hablar entre ellos, incluso los Hooligans, que no se esperaban eso de mí, pero sabía que Dagur no aceptaría irse de otra manera. No fue inesperado para mí que el comenzara a reírse alocadamente, pero al ver que yo no titubeaba paro y me miró incrédulo. Me quité el casco sin bajar mi espada, pude darme cuenta que le ganaba por unos centímetros en estatura y me erguí esperando una respuesta.

— No creo que tus hombres quieran seguir a un _nidingr, _ será mejor que escojas a tu escudero, si gano me dirás todo lo que sepas de A.D y se irán, tu podrás quedarte con Chimuelo si sales vencedor.

— De acuerdo, quiero verte sangrar, a tres golpes, sino sangran lo suficiente no se contarán.

Los Berserkers comenzaron a alentar a su líder, no podía dar marcha atrás, esta sería la primera vez que tendría que utilizar mi espada de esa manera, para estar iguales guarde a _Infierno _y tome una espada normal.

— Por cierto, dijo Grim que si un Berserker más pisa su isla, terminará muerto.

Los guerreros se miraron entre ellos y al ver que los jinetes no se movían de su lugar decidieron quedarse quietos y pasaron la voz a los demás barcos, esto tendría que decidirse entre Dagur y yo, o eso pensaba que sería…

**OOoOooOoOo**

Uno de los tres escudos que podía utilizar ya había sido destrozado, Eret rápidamente me dio otro, en el momento justo para cubrirme de un ataque de Dagur. Quitó su hacha e intentó darme una patada, pero la esquivé con facilidad. A mis oídos ni siquiera llegaban claramente el sonido de las voces a nuestro alrededor, los Hooligans que veían de cerca, abucheaban a Dagur, al igual que los guerreros del clan de Grim.

Y en el momento más inconveniente, mi pierna izquierda comenzó a doler, se suponía que ni siquiera respondería bien los primeros días luego de la curación, había sido un milagro de Odín que hasta ahora haya podido moverla con facilidad. Dagur aprovechó mi titubeo y me dio con su hacha en la pierna que aún tenía bien, la sangre comenzó a chorrear, y Grim, quien vigilaba la pelea, grito de forma molesta que Dagur llevaba un golpe a su favor.

Con una pierna la cual me costaba trabajo mover y otra herida veía mi derrota inminente, pero no podía acabar así, en un arrebato de fuerza golpeé a Dagur con el escudo en la cara, el cual se desconcentro y con la espada le hice un gran corte en el brazo con el que sostenía el hacha.

Dio un alarido de dolor, el corte abarcaba casi todo el largo del brazo, los espectadores gritaron a mi favor, mientras que Chimuelo se removía inquieto en su lugar, Snowmoon miraba atenta. Dagur cambió de brazo el hacha y con el ya herido sostenía el escudo, el cual rompí luego de varios golpes.

Mi respiración era agitada, y trataba de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera mi pierna lastimada y el brazo ensangrentado de Dagur, con la mirada un tanto nublada por el mareo al ver la sangre grité, el siguiente corte contra él fue en su cara, al estar cerca esta vez su sangre empapó mi rostro y yo no me creía que yo fuese el que se moviera. Era casi como si algo más se encargara de que mi cuerpo reaccionara, a pesar de que mi mente confusa siguiera sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Volvió a gritar, con su brazo sano se sostuvo el corte, había dado en su ojo, seguramente mi cara expreso más de lo que hubiese querido porque enseguida el comenzó a reír.

— Te haces el rudo, pero tan solo eres un primerizo en esto… la bandera blanca no te va a servir en la vida.

— Me ha funcionado las suficientes veces.

Le respondí gritando, totalmente furioso.

— Si te gano, será porque estés muerto, tal vez y me divierta usando tu cuerpo para tener una muestra de un **_águila de sangre (9)_** bien hecha.

— Es bueno saber cómo los locos se aprovechan de la libertad que da un _holmgang __**(10)**_

De solo pensar en aquello me revolvía el estómago, era una práctica sádica, que seguramente solo personas como Dagur o A.D hacían, aunque los relatos eran pasados como leyendas, yo esperaba que realmente fueran eso y Dagur tan solo quisiera probar mi coraje.

Él ya no abrió el ojo y un resentimiento en mi pecho hizo que Dagur volviera a romper mi escudo de varios golpes que yo apenas podía esquivar, mi pierna izquierda quería dejar de moverse, tal vez era que mis ganas de no morir a manos de una persona como Dagur me daban fuerzas para seguir luchando y tan solo llevarme leves cortes, aunque me movía de manera más lenta y torpe.

Eret no vio venir a Dagur contra mí en el momento que me iba a dar el último escudo permitido y Dagur me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el mareo me tumbara contra el suelo, sin soltar mi espada en ningún momento a pesar del dolor, pude sentir la sangre recorrer mi nuca, tan solo había volteado un momento la cabeza para tomar el escudo.

Dagur mi levantó tomándome de los cabellos, escuché el rugido de Chimuelo mientras intentaba mantenerme consiente.

— Grim, El sabio, creo que el título ya te queda muy grande al dejar el destino de tu isla en un chico que apenas y sabe cómo mantenerse en pie durante una batalla.

Recibí un puñetazo en el estómago, cerré la boca para que la sangre que brotaba de mi interior no saliera, tan solo un par de hilos se escaparon por la comisura de mis labios y no hicieron válido el golpe. Al momento siguiente logré recuperar fuerzas para empuñar la espada y sin pensarlo demasiado la encajé en su pierna. Me soltó y yo caí de rodillas, con la vista nublada noté como el de un tirón sacó la espada de su pierna, la sangré volvió a brotar como un rió y Grim gritó que yo había vencido. Respiraba lo más que podía, escuché a Eret hablarme pero no le entendía, con su ayuda y la de Grim me puse en pie, varios Hooligans tomaron a Dagur para curarlo, lastimado y en esas condiciones no podría decir lo que sabía. Pero los Berserkers no querían cumplir la otra parte del trato.

— Haddock, no te duermas, tan solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Eres vikingo verdad?

— Eso dicen.

Apenas pude contestar, dejando salir la sangre retenida en mi boca, como si fuera vómito, sintiendo el sabor a hierro concentrado en mi boca. Oficialmente mi pierna izquierda ya no respondía, los _snekkes _de la flota de Dagur comenzaron a ser incendiados por los Hooligans, los guerreros ya habían bajado y pisaban tierra.

— Pensé que se comportarían como guerreros, ¡Ya saben qué hacer, que ningún Berseker se quede sin probar nuestro acero!

— Toma Hipo.

Distinguí a Tacio con una jarra de agua, volví a escupir los restos de sangre en mi boca, él se acercó a mí y me la dio a beber, eso ayudo a que mi garganta seca volviera a estar en condiciones aceptables. Grim y Eret notaron que apenas podía mantener el paso, mi pierna derecha seguía sangrando por el corte con el hacha y con la izquierda ya no hacía el intento, estaba cojeando como podía.

— Es el disparo que tuvo en la pierna izquierda.

— ¡Traigan una tabla grande, el jefe de Berk debe ser atendido!

Me recostaron en el suelo, mientras que Tacio y Eret limpiaban con agua mi herida en la pierna, Grim limpió mi cara, ver mi ropa llena de sangre no era nada alentador y más saber que parte de ella no era mía.

— Estuviste muy bien para ser tu primer _holmgang._

— Nunca pasó por mi cabeza participar ni una vez, seguramente mi padre estará escupiendo el hidromiel que le dan las _valkyrias_ al ver como su hijo lo deshonra.

Bromeé con una media sonrisa, que se esfumó enseguida al sentir arder mi pierna.

— Necesitamos desinfectar.

— Gracias por avisar.

Dije en un quejido mientras me sentaba como podía, un par de vikingos llegaron con una tabla, me acostaron en ella y olvidando mi condición me apoyé sobre mis codos, sintiendo demasiado adolorido mi abdomen, Dagur golpeaba como una patada de dragón.

— Astrid… dijo que iría a buscar a quien sea que controla los dragones, puede ser A.D, necesito saber que está bien.

Pude ver como la cara de Taio se contraía, lo que me alarmó, le tomé del hombro, asustado, ¿Qué le había sucedido?

— No sabemos qué ha pasado con ella, Tilda fue a buscarla.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se quebraba, escuché un aleteo encima de mí, Tilda llegó en el dragón que compartía con Tacio, sola. Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, Grim puso sus manos en mis hombros.

— La encontraremos, pero en tus condiciones no puedes ir a buscarla.

— Buscaré a mi amiga Hipo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Asentí, pero yo ya no pensaba en nada ni en nadie, ni si quiera en mis heridas, no sabían dónde estaba Astrid… y yo sentía que volvía a perderlo todo…

**OOoOooOoOo**

**(1) **Fenrir es un lobo monstruoso. En conocimientos de las profecías referentes a ese ser, los dioses decidieron aprisionarlo, lo que resultó en que Fenrir le mordiese y arrancara la mano derecha a Tyr.

**(2)**Es el dios de la batalla según la mitología nórdica.

**(3)** **Drakkar:** Eran barcos de prestigio, tan grandes como les permitía su quilla. Sus dimensiones eran variadas y no fue un tipo de barco demasiado frecuente. Podía llegar a medir 30 m de eslora, 3,9 m de manga y 0,9 m de puntal. Llevaría entre 61 y 121 hombres, según si utilizaba uno o dos por cada remo.

**(4)** El **snekke **era el barco de guerra, podía tener unos 17 m de eslora, una manga de 2,5 m y un calado de sólo 0,5 m. Su tripulación se compondría de unos 25 hombres.

**(5) Wyrd **(en inglés) Urd, Urð, o Urðr era **una de las tres principales nornas de la mitología nórdica** junto a Verdandi y Skuld. Urðr **lleva la connotación de "destino"** en nórdico antiguo, **la utilizaban para referirse a la norna Wird o para hablar del destino en sí.**

**(6)** Son las diosas nórdicas del destino.

**(7)** Era un término que implicaba la pérdida del honor (cobarde) y la estigmatización del individuo como villano. En inglés medio existía un término cognado (del mismo origen etimológico), _nithe_, que significaba "envidia", "odio", o "malicia".

**(8)** Una forma de duelo practicado en la Era vikinga. Cualquier individuo ofendido podía retar a la otra parte a un holmgang sin importar su condición social. Podía ser un tema de honor, propiedad, cubrir una deuda, desacuerdos legales o la simple intención de ayudar a la esposa o un familiar o vengar a un amigo. Probablemente finalizaban con la muerte o incapacidad de uno de los combatientes.

**(9) **Era una forma de tortura la cual consistía en abrir la espalda y sacar las costillas en forma macabra para que parecieran alas hechas de hueso. **Se cree que este tipo de cosas sucedieron alimentadas por el odio cristiano hacia el paganismo; otros lo toman como ficción, yo lo quise tomar como algo que solo lo practicaban ciertas personas sádicas a sus enemigos y que se convirtió en una leyenda para infundir miedo.**

**(10)** En un _holmgang _no era ilegal matar al oponente, ya que no se consideraba homicidio.

**No me maten por el final del capítulo! **

**Aprendiendo de cultura vikinga con Zel xD, me encuentro leyendo "Los hijos de trueno" de Giles Kristian, tiene muchos términos nórdicos, me encanta, ya que aprendo un montón y esos datos también puedo utilizarlos aquí :3, claro que otros son los que encuentro por mi cuenta y agrego a la historia.**

**¿Qué si me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes?, bueno, en esos tiempos era matar a morir, Hipo siendo jefe tendría que alguna vez hacer este tipo de cosas.**

**Si tienen algunas dudas pueden preguntarlas o esperar el próximo capítulo, ¡Nos leemos!**


	17. Sobrevivientes

**CAP. 16 Sobrevivientes**

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

Mientras Hipo era curado, una joven de melena rubia se levantaba del suelo, lo último que recordaba era al dragón escupe hielo a punto de dispararle y al hombre encapuchado en su espalda, buscó a su amiga dragón, que despertó al sentir el contacto de su jinete.

— Me has salvado de nuevo amiga… pero no pude ni causarle un rasguño a ese hombre.

Se encontraba enojada consigo misma, los raspones y golpes causados por esquivar los disparos del dragón no parecían ser algo que la inquietara. Pero la sangre en su espalda denotaba que si había sido herida de forma considerable, dos garras del dragón habían alcanzado a abrir su piel. Su capa estaba deshecha y la**_ brynja(1) _**que había llevado para la batalla había cedido ante los golpes del dragón.

Tormenta se acercó preocupada, Astrid ya sentía los estragos de las heridas en su espalda, como si dos espadas al mismo tiempo hayan cortado su piel, aunque estaba segura que había podido evitar que fuesen más graves. Como pudo subió a Tormenta y le pidió a la dragona que volara con cuidado, en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver el campo de batalla, distinguió a lo lejos las naves de los Berserkers y antes de pensar en buscar a su esposo entre la multitud, Tilda le hablo totalmente alarmada al ver la espalda ensangrentada de su amiga.

— Astrid, tienes que ir enseguida a que te curen esas heridas, ¿Qué pasó, dónde estabas?

— Fue por un escupe hielo, estaba en la parte más alta de la isla, intentando dejar inconsciente a un dragón enojado.

— Hipo no está mejor, peleo contra Dagur uno contra uno, debiste ver como lo dejo, Hipo le quitó un ojo a ese _nidingr _que no cumplió con el trato del _holmgang_

Con escuchar la última palabra le fue suficiente a Astrid para exigirle a Brutilda que le dijera dónde estaba Hipo, la otra rubia no pudo hacer nada para llevarla primero a que la curaran, supo que se calmaría una vez que viera que Hipo estaba bien, aunque, por cómo había visto al castaño, ocuparía varias puntadas y seguramente Astrid también.

Llegaron y enseguida la de ojos azules preguntó por Hipo, de nuevo evadió a los que intentaron curarla, entró a la habitación de él, en ese momento estaban terminándole de vendar la pierna derecha y Astrid vio la gran estocada en la que tuvieron que coser en ciertas partes por la profundidad del corte, su abdomen también estaba vendado, pero sin sangre, tal vez una contusión fuerte, desde la frente hasta la parte baja de la nuca le rodeaban las vendas, en sus brazos tenía pequeños cortes que tenían ungüento, su cara también tenía unos cuantos, su mirada estaba perdida mientras le vendaban la pierna, vacía y triste.

Astrid tragó saliva y sin pasar la puerta espero a que el guerrero de los Hooligans terminara, él la vio sorprendido y ella le pidió con una seña que no dijera nada, el hombre salió y la joven entró sin hacer ruido. Él estaba demasiado ensimismado, luego sintió los brazos de la rubia rodearlo por la cadera, volteó a verla y ella lo besó intensamente. Hipo se sentó en la cama y la abrazó con fuerza, con los brazos temblando.

— Sentí que te había perdido.

— Que poca fe tienes en mí.

Bromeó ella besándolo de nuevo.

— Sabes bien que no es eso por lo que me preocupe.

— Yo soy la que debería reclamarte, mira como te dejo ese _nidingr._

Tomándolo por las mejillas, pero entonces Hipo sintió sus manos húmedas y al mirar la espalda de ella notó la sangre y la_ brynja_ destrozada, una ira se apoderó de él por un momento, pero su pierna izquierda inmovible le recordaba que no podía hacer nada por ahora.

— Ve a que te curen.

Le dijo muy serio, ella ya se lo esperaba y sabiendo que él se encontraba bien por fin decidió hacer caso. Mientras tanto, afuera los Berserkers ya se habían rendido, al ver que a lo lejos se notaban los _snekkes _de Ottar y Sigmund.

Dagur estaba inconsciente, con la mitad de la cara vendada para cubrir la herida prominente de su rostro, ya no volvería a ver con ese ojo, su brazo y pierna vendados con manchas de sangre le daban a entender a Astrid que Hipo había luchado como nunca. Luego de que se ocuparan de sus contusiones y de las dos aberturas en su espalda, había pasado a ver con sus propios ojos al líder de los Berserkers, quería comprobar que ese hombre haya tenido más heridas que su amado, por más cruel que pudiera sonar eso.

Estaba también el hecho de que Hipo ahora no pudiera caminar por sí mismo, ya que su pierna izquierda estaba paralizada y si movía demasiado la otra corría el riesgo de que la herida se volviera a abrir. Suspiro y salió del lugar, no quería estar demasiado tiempo cerca de Dagur.

— Lady Astrid, encontramos dos sobrevivientes, al parecer los seguidores de A.D iban a pagar con un **_knarr_****(2)** lleno de **_thralls_****(3)** a los Berserkers.

Informó un Hooligan

— ¿Y los demás?

— Murieron, intentaron escapar y los Berserkers que cuidaban el _knarr _se encargaron de quitarles la vida, los que salvamos están muy heridos, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

— Tráiganlos para que los curen, sabrán algo que nos pueda servir.

El hombre asintió y se fue, Astrid siguió dando indicaciones, los Berserkers estaban siendo llevados a celdas. Agradeció a Ottar y a Sigmund, quienes se ofrecieron a llevar a los Berserkers como prisioneros a Berk. Los llamados dos sobrevivientes, al parecer estaban recios a no querer recibir atenciones, ella decidió ir personalmente a hablar con ellos.

Al llegar al lugar escuchó que hablaban, se quedó detrás a escuchar.

— Bueno, ahora solo hemos cambiado de dueños.

Habló una voz masculina, su voz sonaba molesta, pero resignada.

— Los Hooligans Peludos… que yo sepa ellos no utilizan esclavos.

Era la voz de una chica, ella en cambio sonaba cansada e incluso un tanto indiferente.

— ¿Para qué más nos querrían?, además, no sabemos más que ellos sobre A.D, nosotros solo éramos la carnada para darle de comer a los dragones y que sus locos guerreros no pusieran sus vidas en peligro.

— Tal vez tengas razón y no ganemos nada ayudándolos, ¿Entonces por qué se niegan a recibir atención?

Astrid había entrado, al lado de Eret y otros Hooligans. El joven que había hablado tenía el cabello azabache, de ojos igual de oscuros que su cabello, se notaba bien alimentado y curtido en batalla, seguramente era un varios años mayor que ella. El joven se quedó mirando fijamente a Astrid, Eret, desesperado al ver que no contestaba se acercó y lo jaló del brazo, a pesar de la herida sangrante que tenía el otro azabache.

— Te han hecho una pregunta, _thrall._

— No queremos estar en deuda.

— Nadie ha dicho que les cobraremos de alguna forma, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Lo diré si tú me dices el tuyo, preciosa.

Enseguida, todos ya lo apuntaban con sus armas hacia la garganta, por la insolencia del joven. Astrid rodó los ojos, les pidió que se alejaran y lo tomó del cuello con fuerza, mirándolo con enojo.

— Soy la espada de Berk, y la esposa del jefe de los Hooligans, es todo lo que necesitas saber y si vuelves a hablarme de esa forma tan repugnante, dejaré que nuestra amiga DeathFrost te congele vivo, eso en el mejor de los casos.

La chica apartó la mano de Astid del cuello del azabache, se arrodilló y con la cabeza gacha habló.

— Discúlpelo señora, él no sabe lo que dice.

— Ya no somos _thralls_, no te comportes así, Kaira.

— Bonito nombre… Kaira, ¿Tienes hambre?, si aceptas que te curen te daremos alimento.

Astrid cambió drásticamente su cara, a una simpática y comprensiva, la chica pelirroja acepto un tanto temblorosa a que comenzaran a vendarla mientras que Astrid se dirigía de nuevo al otro.

— Entonces, tal vez no te importe quedarte con tus nuevos amos, los Berserkers y acompañarlos en las celdas.

— Markku, ese es mi nombre.

— Veo que comienzas a cooperar, limpien y venden sus heridas, pronto marcharemos de vuelta a Berk.

Iba a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de la chica la detuvo en el umbral.

— ¿Qué será de nosotros?

— Vendrán a Berk, aunque ustedes digan no conocer nada de utilidad, cualquier información sobre A.D y sus hombres nos interesa, no solo por este ataque, ya mataron a dos de los nuestros y a un dragón bajo nuestra custodia, queremos que pague por sus crímenes.

Respondió antes de salir de la habitación, una vez estuvieron curados, les llevaron comida. Afuera los jinetes ayudaban con todo lo que podían, los heridos por disparos de hielo ya habían empezado a ser trasladados a Berk para curarlos, Kaira y Markku se sorprendieron al escuchar que el mismo jefe de Berk acababa de recuperarse de un disparo.

— No sabía que existiera una forma de recuperarse de eso.

Comentó la pelirroja cuando estaban a solas comiendo en la habitación, Markku, siendo alguien que estaba más al tanto de como sucedía todo, sabía que los Hooligans no los dejarían irse sin que les contaran nada y más cuando habían descubierto que ellos podían tratar un disparo de muerte.

— Kaira, no seas ingenua, somos su fuente de información y nada más, si terminamos heridos por un dragón de su clase nos desecharan.

Ella solo se removió incómoda, como siempre que él la regañaba por algo y es que Markku e lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, ella había nacido de padres _thralls_, quienes murieron años atrás, mientras que el azabache fue huérfano y sobrevivió como pudo, hasta que conoció a la familia de Kaira y aceptó una vida tan dura como aquella **(4).**

— Será mejor que terminen eso rápido, dentro de poco vendremos por ustedes para llevarlos en el _drakkar_, nuestro jefe quiere conocerlos.

Habló Tacio mientras miraba atentamente a ambos, la chica parecía tener unos 16 o 17 años, mientras que el azabache se notaba que podría estar ya cerca de los 30 años. Antes de poder decir algo, Eret le llamó para que ayudará con los dragones escupe hielo que habían logrado calmar, Markku y Kaira se sorprendían por ver la facilidad con la que hablaban de los dragones, habían escuchado de la isla de Berk, a la cual también le decían: "El paraíso de humanos y dragones", la chica estaba emocionada por poder ver con sus propios ojos, Markku estaba pensativo, pensando en cómo sería el jefe de los Hooligans, mejor conocido como "El conquistador de dragones", al saber que Astrid era sus esposa, pensaba si acaso el hombre sería algo parecido a Grim El Sabio, pero al igual que con Astrid, se levaría una gran sorpresa.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Ya en el _drakkar_, Kaira estaba nerviosa, no conocían nada del jefe de Berk y se preguntaba si acaso les podría ofrecer algún trato para salvar sus vidas, A.D era el enemigo de los Hooligans, al igual que los Berserkers, si cooperaban podría existir la posibilidad de obtener su libertad e irse a un lugar lejano, donde poder empezar de nuevo.

— Si nos ofrecen un trato, aceptaremos ¿verdad?; Markku, esto tal vez sea nuestra oportunidad para dejar de ser _thralls_.

— No creo que tengamos tanta suerte Kaira.

— Tal vez si pensaras en positivo no nos iría tan mal.

— Creer que todo puede ir de maravilla no es de un _thrall_, eso es lo que somos, lo más bajo de la sociedad.

Entonces, Tacio y Tilda aparecieron, para llevarlos a la habitación de Hipo. En el camino, los Hooligans los miraban atentamente, Markku lo tomo como desprecio, pero Kaira pudo distinguir que era curiosidad, después de todo, tal vez se preguntaban cómo era que siendo _thralls_, tuviesen tan buen aspecto.

Al entrar en el lugar estaba Eret y otros guerreros hablando con Hipo, preguntándole a él y a Astrid sobre su salud. Kaira busco entre los presentes a quien pareciera ser el líder, hasta que escuchó lo que dijo Eret.

— Es bueno saber que nuestro jefe ya está de humor para hacer bromas.

Y ahí vio que se dirigía al joven castaño de ojos verdes que se encontraba lleno de vendas sentado en una cama improvisada en el lugar, parpadeó varias veces, buscando una explicación en su mente. Markku frunció un poco el ceño, aquel al que llamaban líder era más joven que él.

— Aquí están los _thralls_.

Informó Tacio a los presentes, todos voltearon, incluido el castaño, los guerreros abrieron paso para que ambos se acercaran. Hipo los miró atentamente por unos segundos y luego decidió hablar.

— ¿Kaira y Markku, verdad?

Ambos asintieron, Kaira lo seguía observando atenta, realmente aquel castaño le parecía atractivo, demasiado para ser un líder vikingo. El azabache se dio cuenta que Hipo no tenía parte de una pierna, tal vez ese chico delgado y un tanto pálido por la pérdida de sangre no pareciera un guerrero a simple vista, pero las pequeñas cicatrices y el obvio estado actual del castaño denotaban que como todo gran líder, hacía lo posible por proteger a los suyos.

— Los Berserkers son nuestros prisioneros ahora, yo solo quiero que me digan lo que saben de A.D, luego de eso, ¿Qué planean hacer?

Esa pregunta los tomó desprevenidos, se miraron intentando procesar lo que había dicho Hipo, al ver que tardaban en contestar decidió que mejor sería comenzar con las preguntas.

— El hombre que controlaba a los dragones, ¿Era A.D?

— No, era uno más de los guerreros locos que le siguen, ese hombre no arriesgaría su vida mientras tenga quién lo haga por él.

Contestó Markku aun meditando la pregunta anterior del castaño. Hipo no pudo evitar que sus emociones salieran a flote, entre alivio y enojo; apretó los dientes y se revolvió el cabello pensativo. Significaba que la única forma de acabar con ese enemigo sería encontrarlo por su cuenta, no era un loco sin sentido común como Dagur o alguien en busca de venganza como Drago, tendría que andar con pies de plomo y pensar muy bien lo que seguiría.

— ¿Saben por qué atacaron al clan de Grim?

— "Todo aliado de Berk es enemigo de A.D", es lo que escuchamos de los Berserkers que custodiaban el _knarr_.

— Lo más seguro es que quieran romper las alianzas que tiene Berk. — comentó Eret.

— Nos subestima, esto solo ha ocasionado que ponga en su contra a cuatro tribus distintas, Ottar y Sigmund respetan a los guerreros de Grim, ver que cayeron ante el ataque de los escupe hielo solo hizo agrandar sus ansias de batalla.

— ¿Y las de usted, Jefe de los Hooligans?, ¿Tiene en mente que al final tendrá que matar a A.D?

Todos miraron a Markku, pero el azabache tan solo quería ver cómo respondería Hipo. El de ojos verdes lo sabía, tenía en cuenta que al final no podría evitar cargar con el peso de varias muertes, miro a la nada pensando en sus seres queridos, en los niños de Berk, los dragones que había salvado; eso era lo importante para él y se sorprendió a sí mismo al responderle de forma firme a Markku.

— Nunca podré evitar derramar sangre, eso lo tengo muy claro, pero a diferencia de otros yo lo hago pensando en darle paz a las personas que están a mi cargo, no me importara empuñar mi espada y atravesarle el pecho a alguien para que eso suceda.

Y por enésima vez en el día, los miembros del clan de los Hooligans se sorprendieron, y es que hace más de un año nunca hubiesen pensado que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, pudiera pensar en matar a alguien, o en tener que librar batallas. Astrid puso su mano en el hombro de él, comprendiendo como todo había cambiado de manera tan drástica desde la muerte de su suegro y estando segura que su esposo siempre buscaría hacer lo correcto.

— Jefe Haddock, un jinete llegó con este mensaje.

El hombre entró con un pergamino en mano, lo desenrolló y al leerlo no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y lleno de furia aventó lejos el pergamino, Tacio, igual de alarmado que los presentes tomó el pergamino y leyó en voz audible.

— _Los Berserkers confesaron que hace un par de noches, se desalojó a los prisioneros y a los dragones de la isla donde se encontraba Aaren, este ataque era para despistar y poder trasladar a los que faltaban rumbo a la nueva locación, no están seguros que Dagur sepa a donde se dirigieron._

— El sabía que Aaren estaría con la DeathFrost y terminaría regresando a Berk.

— Y por eso decidieron que en lugar de buscarlos era mejor empezar a cambiar de lugar. — habló Astrid, no estaba en mejor condición que Hipo.

Hipo hablaba cubriendo su boca con una mano, en un intento de no gritar, sus manos temblaban de ira contenida. Markku comenzó a divagar en su mente en algo que pudiera serles de utilidad, lo más mínimo, considerando que con eso los podrían dejar libres, pero Kaira recordó antes y decidió hablar.

— Pero no tuvo en cuenta que nosotros sobreviviríamos… existe otro lugar importante aparte de esa isla de prisioneros.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Hipo la miró fijamente.

— Solo hemos ido un par de veces, pero ahí es donde hemos visto a uno de los hombres más cercanos a A.D, es algo así como su escondite, ahí entrenan a los guerreros y reclutan a distintos marginados de otras tribus del archipiélago.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

— Se hacen pasar por una pequeña flota comerciante, siempre esperan a los nuevos guerreros en una isla a unas noches de aquí y luego los llevan al lugar que les mencioné.

— Es verdad, si no recuerdo mal los próximos marginados serán llevados ahí luego del_ vertrnaetr._

Quién diría que después de una celebración irían a una batalla, porque Hipo sabía que no suspendería los tres días de celebración por el inicio del _misseri_ de invierno.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Al llegar a la zona de embarque de Berk, Kaira no pudo suprimir un pequeño grito de asombro. Los dragones volaban por todos lados, ya sea enviando mensajes por el lugar, grandes dragones custodiando en puntos estratégicos, niños jugando con bebés dragón y por supuesto, los jinetes entrenando por los aires.

— Tenemos que estar soñando Markku.

Habló ella estando en la proa del barco al lado del azabache, que estaba sin palabras al ver el lugar.

— Bienvenidos de vuelta.

Una multitud de personas estaban en la costa, en cuanto los barcos bajaron anclas, un grupo comenzó a ayudar con los heridos, los niños del lugar esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los guerreros. Ambos _thralls _sabían que a pesar del _wyrd _que había sido tejido para el jefe de Berk, todo habría valido la pena si su hogar podía estar en paz…

**OOoOooOoOo**

**(1)**Significa armadura en nórdico antigüo

**(2)** El **knarr** era la versión comercial del drakkar, especialmente construido para todo tipo de carga incluido tropas si era necesario, ganado y comercio de thralls.

**(3)**Era el calificativo para un esclavo en la cultura escandinava durante la Era vikinga. Los Thralls pertenecían a la casta más baja de la sociedad nórdica y normalmente sin aptitudes ni capacidades laborales concretas.

**(4)** Una persona podía convertirse en thrall para evitar la hambruna, se consideraban la forma más vergonzosa de convertirse en esclavos y fue el primer método de esclavitud prohibido en la sociedad vikinga.

**Ahora decidí poner menos datos, igualmente espero les haya gustado y ya no estén preocupados por nuestra querida rubia n.n**

**¿Qué puedo decir?, las cosas han cambiado nuevamente, veremos cómo se va desarrollando todo a partir de aquí, sin más que decir espero sus comentarios, gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
